Shattered Together
by jenny crum
Summary: What happens when Savannah dies, will Penelope be able to help Derek put his broken heart back together again or will he push her and everybody else away
1. Chapter 1

Shattered Together-Ch 1

Penelope was sitting in the hospital waiting room holding her best friends hand as they waited on news of his wife, it was like everything was happening in slow  
motion as everybody walked around them. Derek looked over at her and said, "it's all my fault baby girl", she shook her head and said, "no it's not, none of this  
is your fault".

He gently squeezed her hand and said, "this damn job, this unsub was after me and what did he do, he shot my wife, my wife", she said, "don't worry the team will  
catch him and when they do this bastard is toast". He wiped away the tears and said, "I kind of love you Penelope Garcia", she said, "and I kinda love you to Derek  
Morgan".

Penelope and Derek were sitting there in silence when her cell started ringing, she looked down and saw that it was Hotch and said, "it's bossman", Derek took her  
cell and said, "please tell me you've found the sick son of a bitch"?, Hotch said, "we will Morgan and that's a promise". Derek said, "how about I meet you guys and  
we can" and Hotch said, "there is no way that you can work this case".

Derek said, "you can't expect me to just sit here and do nothing", Hotch said, "you're off the case", he stood up and said, "don't do this to me", Penelope watched  
brokenheartedly as her best friend paced back and forth trying to talk their boss into letting him helping with the case. Hotch said, "I'm sorry Morgan but you know  
that you can't work this case, you are to emotionally involved".

He ran his hand over his head and said, "emotionally involved, hell yeah I'm emotionally involved, my wife and child are fighting for their lives right now", Hotch  
said, "exactly and that's why you need to be at the hospital with Penelope". He said, "man I can't just sit here and do nothing", Hotch took a deep breath and said,  
"that's exactly what you're going to do" and ended the call.

Penelope said, "he's right, you can't work this case", he said, "I have to baby girl, don't you understand, I have to work this case, I have to make sure that this  
freak pays for what he's done". She reached out and put her hand on him and said, "he will pay hotstuff, he will", he shook his head and said, "I can't wait, don't  
you understand, I can't wait"?,

She pulled him into her arms and said, "I'm here, I'm right here for you, no matter what you need", he closed his eyes and said, "I know it" as the tears slid down  
his cheeks. After a few minutes he pulled away and said, "I'll be back as soon as I can", she said, "you can't go, remember what Hotch said", he said, "I don't care  
what Hotch said" and practically ran out of the waiting room.

Penelope pulled out her cell and dialed Hotchs number and after a couple of rings she heard, "any news Garcia"?, she said, "only bad sir, he left", Hotch said, "what  
do you mean he left"?, she said, "he's gone bossman, he's just gone". Hotch said, "do you have any idea where he's going"?, she said, "my guess is that he's gone  
to the last address that I sent to your cells".

Hotch said, "don't worry we'll find him", she said, "sir he's walking right into a trap", Hotch blew out a deep breath and said, "we'll find him Garcia", she then  
looked up to see a doctor walking toward them. She said, "here comes Savananhs doctor", Hotch said, "put it on speaker", she said, "yes sir" and hit the speakerphone  
button.

The doctor said, "where is Derek"?, she said, "I'm sorry, he just left but he'll be back soon", she looked up at the doctor and said, "how is Savannah and the baby,  
please tell me that they are both alright"?, she looked at Penelope and said, "I wish I could, I truly wish I could". Penelope said, "the baby"?, she weakly smiled  
and said, "is going to be fine".

Tears streamed down her cheeks and she said, "no, not Savannah, not now", she nodded her head and said, "I'm so sorry but there was just to much damage done and she  
lost to much blood". Penelope dropped in the seat and covered her face with her hands as the tears flowed for the loss of her friend and for the loss that Derek would  
and their child would have.


	2. Chapter 2

Shattered Together-Ch 2

Derek walked slowly toward the door with his gun drawn, he pushed the door open and made his way inside, with every step he took he could see Savannah collapsing in his arms. He swallowed hard as he headed toward the end of the hall, he slowly stepped into the room and started looking around, he was to caught up in thoughts to see the man slip in behind him.

He caught his breath as she felt the gun at the back of his head, the man said, "well well Agent Morgan fancy seeing you here", Derek said, "why, why did you do this to me"?, he said, "come come agent, you should be at the hospital with your wife and child, not here trying to catch me". Derek said, "but I did catch you didn't I"?, the man said, "sadly yes".

He slowly walked around in front of Derek and said, "this is all your fault Derek, ohhhh can I call you Derek"?, he said, "you're holding a gun on me so you can call me whatever you want to". The man said, "touche", he said, "all you had to do was stay away and let us have her, just sit back and do nothing but you couldn't do that could you"?, Derek said, "what are you talking about"?, he said, "I believe you call her baby girl".

Derek looked up and said, "what about her, what does this have to do with her"?, he said, "I guess you could say I'm the clean up hitter", he said, "y y you mean that you're after Penelope"?, he smiled as he sat down in a chair in front of him. He said, "oh yes we are after her and we will get her, if not now then sometime very soon".

Derek watched helplessly as the man took his gun from him and laid it on the table in front of him, Derek said, "what do you want"?, he picked up a bullet and put it in the gun and said, "well we want two things". Derek said, "and what are they"?, he said, "first we want Penelope dead", he said, "but why, she hasn't done anything to you".

The man laughed and said, "not to me personally but she is good, to good at what she does and she knows to much now and she must be taken care of", he said, "so why not shoot me"?, the man said, "ohhhh we tried that already remember"?, Derek said, "you were in on what happened to me a few months ago"?, he smiled happily and said,  
"sure was".

Derek said, "what was the second thing"?, the man said, "you had to be taken care of because without you Ms. Garcia will be ours in no time", he said, "again why not shoot me, why did you shoot Savannah"?, the man said, "I did my job". Tears streamed down Dereks face and he said, "what do you mean you did your job"?, he said,  
"well I got you away from Penelope didn't I"?, he said, "you shot my wife, my wife who was 7 months pregnant with our child and you did it to me knowing that I would come after you"?, he nodded his head and said, "you really are a good profiler aren't you" and the man laughed as he aimed the gun at Dereks head.

He said, "well agent Morgan I'm going to give you the chance to say goodbye to your baby girl", he said, "goodbye"?, he aimed the gun at his head and said, "yes agent Morgan, goodbye". He handed Derek a cell and said, "call her", he shook his head and said, "no", the man said, "still defiant, even after it cost you the life of your dear sweet wife".

The doctor looked down at Penelope and said, "is there anybody that we can call"?, she shoo her head and said, "my team will be here soon", the doctor said, "would you like to see the baby"?, she said, "y y yes please". The doctor said, "follow me", Penelope stood up on wobbily legs and followed the doctor down the hall and into a room on the right.

she looked down in the bed at the wiggling baby and said, "awwwwww sweetheart, I am so sorry about your mommy but your daddy is gonna love you forever and ever and he will do anything he can to keep you safe". The doctor said, "it's good for them to bond to someone so if you would like to hold him"?, she weakly smiled and nodded her head as the doctor put the little bundle into her arms.

Derek said, "you bastard", the man laughed and said, "that would be me", he said, "CALL HER"?, he said, "NO, NO I WON'T", the man said, "tisk tisk, well I guess we will just have to do this the hard way then". Derek watched as the man got the gun ready and just as the man was getting ready to pull the trigger Derek said, "alright I I'll call her".

Derek felt his heart racing as the man in front of him watched him dialing Penelopes number, after a few rings he heard, "hotstuff, where are you"?, he closed his eyes and relished in the love beaming from her voice. He said, "h h how's Savannah"?, she said, "you need to come back to the hospital", he said, "please tell me how she is".

Penelope said, "I'm so sorry Derek but she didn't make it", the tears streamed down his face and he said, "a a and the baby"?, she said, "he's okay and here in my arms right now". The man smiled and said, "awwww how sweet", Penelope said, "wh who is that"?, the man said, "nice to hear your voice again sweet sweet Penelope or is it baby girl".

Derek started to get up and he said, "now now don't do that agent Morgan", Derek took a deep breath and said, "baby girl" and the next thing Penelope heard was the sound of gunshots filling the air.


	3. Chapter 3

Shattered Together-Ch 3

Penelope said, "D D Derek, Derek", she could hear people moving around in the background and then thankfully she heard, "I'm here sweetness, I'm alright", Hotch looked down at the man laying in the floor and said, "you have the right to remain silent". The man laughed and said, "the right yes but locking me up isn't going to change anything, Penelope is still going to die".

Derek filled with rage and he jumped up off the floor and ran over hitting the man in the stomach several times and then a couple of times across the face before Reid and Dave could pull him away. JJ said, "you need to get to the hospital now", he shook his head and said, "I I I already know that she's gone", Emily pulled her friend into her arms and said, "I'm so sorry Derek".

Dave said, "we all are son", he looked up at them brokenheartedly and said, "I've got to go", Penelope said, "Derek I", he said, "I know baby girl, I know, I love you to" and ended the call. He then raced toward the door and Emily started to go after him and Hotch said, "he needs some time", JJ said, "we just need to let him know that we're here for him, no matter what", they all nodded their head in agreement as they grabbed the man and pulled him from the room.

The doctor looked at Penelope and said, "what about Savannahs parents"?, she shook her head and said, "they are unreachable right now but believe me when I tell you that I'm trying, I'm trying". The adorable little boy started fussing and the doctor handed her a bottle and said, "sounds like somebody is hungry", she reluctantly took the bottle into her hand and said, "maybe I shouldn't".

She then saw how much like Derek the little boy looked and she said, "here you go mini hotstuff", she rocked the baby back and forth as he latched on to the nipple of the bottle and started drinking. The nurse said, "you're a natural, do you have any kids"?, she shook her head and said, "no, not yet but I definitley want a house filled with em".

The nurse said, "I'll step out and let you feed him in peace but if you need anything I'll be right over there", she nodded her head and said, "thank you" as she looked down at the baby in her arms. Meanwhile across town Derek hit the steering wheel over and over as he pulled off the road, he said, "WHYYYYYY, WHYYYYYYYY, IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME, IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME".

He was overcome with memories of his time with Savannah, he had loved her, she was his wife and the mother of his child but now because of him she was dead and he didn't know if he could ever forgive himself for that. He laid his head back against the seat and said, "I'm so sorry Savannah, it wasn't suppose to be this way,  
not for us".

He ran his hand over his head and said, "I remember when I figured out about the baby and then the way you looked walking up the aisle to me, you looked perfect in that dress". He blew out a deep breath and said, "I don't know what I'm going to do without you, I don't know what our child will do without his or her momma, it just isn't fair, it just isn't fair".

Penelope smiled and said, "how about we send your daddy a picture, I'm sure he needs to see it right now", she held up her cell and took a picture of the newest member of their family and quickly sent it to Derek. He was still sitting beside the road when his cell started beeping, he took a deep breath and then opened the link that Penelope had sent him.

He ran his finger over the babies face and said, "thanks to me you don't have a mommy anymore", he then looked at the beautiful woman holding his child and said, "what am I suppose to do now baby girl, what do I do now"?, he then smiled when another text came through. The message said, "a little hotstuff", Derek closed the link and then quickly pulled out onto the road.

Penelope was sitting there holding the baby a few minutes later when Derek walked into the room, she said, "come on over and hold your son", he looked down at the floor as he made his way over to her. She stood up and said, "here ya go handsome", Derek looked down at the little boy and said, "you don't deserve this, you don't deserve any of this", he quickly handed the baby back to Penelope and stepped out of the room, leaving behind a very surprised best friend.


	4. Chapter 4

Shattered Together-Ch 4

Penelope kissed the little boy and said, "I'm gonna go check on your daddy but I promise that I'll be back really soon", she then handed the baby over to the nurse and headed out to Derek. He slid down the wall and pulled his legs up to his chest, Penelope got down on the floor beside him and said, "Derek I'm so so sorry about what happened".

He looked up at her and said, "thanks baby", she reached over and put her hand in his and said, "would you like to tell me what happened"?, he laid his head back against the wall and took a deep breath. He gently squeezed her hand and then spent the next few minutes filling her in on everything that happened from the time he left the hospital.

She said, "Derek Michael Morgan are you crazy, you can't just fly off the handle like that and leave", he said, "baby girl I" and she said, "no Derek, you can't be selfish like that". He said, "selfish, how is that being selfish"?, she said, "your son needs you now", he shook his head and said, "he doesn't need me, he needs his mom, he needs Savannah".

He covered his face with his hands and said, "I need her to P, I need her to", Penelope wrapped her arms around her friend and rocked back and forth while he broke down and the sound of sobs filled the air. Derek said, "this isn't how it was suppose to go Penelope, she was suppose to be here with me but now because of me she's laying in the morgue".

Penelope said, "nothing that happened was your fault", he laughed and said, "did you not hear what I told you"?, she said, "I did but", he said, "my wife is dead Penelope, she's dead and there is nothing that I can do to get her back". She said, "I understand how you feel", he looked at her and said, "NO YOU DON'T, YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW I FEEL".

She wiped her eyes and stood up and said, "y y you're right, I'm sorry", she said, "you're son is there waiting on you", he said, "baby girl I'm so", she held up her hand and said, "you're broken Derek, what you need right now is some time". He stood up and said, "no please don't leave me", she said, "I'm not leaving you Derek, I'm just giving you some space".

He stood there watching as his best friend, his baby girl, his goddess walked away, she glanced over her shoulder and saw him burrying his head in his hands as he collapsed in the chair. She went around the corner and looked up and said, "why, why did this have to happen to them, they had so much to look forward to and now he's blaming himself and there's nothing or nobody that can help him until he's ready".

She wiped her eyes and said, "he's my best friend and I love him and all I want to do right now is hold him and tell him that everythings going to be alright but it won't be alright, now for Derek and not for that adorable little boy". She blew out a deep breath and as she started to walk away she felt a hand tugging on her arm.

She looked up and said, "Derek"?, he said, "I'm so sorry baby girl, you didn't deserve that, you have been nothing but kind and loving", she threw her arms around him and held him tight and said, "I'm right here hotstuff, I'm right here". They stood there holding each other for a few minutes before they pulled apart when the doctor called Dereks name.

He looked up and the doctor said, "would you like to see your wife before they take her to the morgue"?, he closed his eyes and said, "I I I don't know if I can do this". Penelope squeezed his hand and said, "you can do this Derek and I'll be with you every step of the day if you want me to be", he nodded his head and said, "yes please".

They followed the doctor into a room, they walked over to the bed and Derek said, "ohhhhhh Savannah, I'm so sorry, I'm so so sorry baby" and then he dropped down and wrapped her up in his arms. Penelope stood there with tears streaming down her face, she stood there watching as her best friend cried and screamed as he held the body of his dead wife in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Shattered Together-Ch 5

Penelope stood there with her hand on his shoulder as he pulled away, he then kissed Savannah on the cheek and said, "I'm so sorry Savannah", he then turned around and practically collapsed into Penelopes arms. The doctor, Penelope and a couple of male nurses helped him over to a chair, Penelope said, "I'm right here with you Derek, I'm right here" as she rubbed her hand up and down his back.

Dave had called Fran and told her what happened and she rushed over to the hospital, she ran into the room and over to her son and said, "ohhhh baby boy I'm so so sorry". Penelope released Derek and quietly made her way from the room and stood out in the hall and watched as Fran started trying to comfort her son, she said, "I would have been here sooner but there was a car accident and traffice was a bear".

Derek said, "it's my fault momma", she said, "nothing is your fault honey, nothing", he said, "but it is, this is all on me, my son will grow up without his momma and that's so unfair to him". Fran said, "I know baby, I know", Derek said, "how did you make it momma, after daddy died, how did you pull it together"?, she said, "well I had you and your two sisters to take care of".

Penelope wiped her eyes and walked across the hall and sat down, it wasn't long before the rest of the team made their way down the hall to her, JJ and Emily quickly wrapped her up in their arms. Hotch said, "how's Morgan"?, she said, "not good bossman, not good at all", Dave said, "seeing your wife like that isn't easy on any man".

Hotch said, "is he still blaming himself Garcia"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes sir but Frans in there now and I hope that she can make him see that none of this was his fault". Reid said, "it might take some time but studies show that", he then looked around and said, "sorry, I quote studies when I'm nervous", Dave put his hand on Reids shoulder and said, "it's okay kid, it's okay".

Emily said, "so how's the baby"?, she smiled and said, "he's fine and he's adorable", JJ said, "of course he is, his parents are gorgeous", she smiled and said, "that they are sunshine, that they are". Dave said, "I called his sisters and they are suppose to be here in the morning", Penelope said, "that's good because he's going to need them", everybody nodded their heads in agreement as they watched Fran and Derek walk out into the hall.

Fran said, "we're going to go and see the baby", Penelope said, "I think I'm going to go home and give you some time with your family", Derek grabbed her by the hand and said, "no, please stay". Fran said, "you're our family to honey", Penelope grinned and said, "of course I'll stay with you" as they all made their way up the hall toward the nursery.

They stood there looking in the window and Penelope said, "he's doing great, even though he was 7 weeks early", Fran said, "he's adorable, just look at my little grandson". Dave kissed her cheek and said, "spoken like a grandma", she looked up and said, "so true husband dear, so true", the nurse motioned for them to come on inside.

Derek walked over and watched as the nurse put the baby in his arms, he smiled and said, "alright little man these are the people that are going to be the most important in your life, well these people and my sisters and Henry and Jack that you will meet later". He said, "this is your nana Fran and she is gonna spoil you sooooooo rotten".

He said, "and this is your uncle Hotch and aunt Emily and right here is your uncle Reid and your aunt JJ and of course your nonno and this woman right here is your aunt Penelope and she is going to make sure that you never ever doubt that you are loved". Penelope smiled and said, "you got that shot right hotstuff", the doctor watched from the hall as the family gathered around Derek.

After watching them for a few minutes she turned and headed back up the hall, she walked into her office and plopped down behind her desk and started rubbing her temples. Meanwhile in the nursery Penelope slowly slid out into the hall and sat down giving the family some time alone, she was sitting there with her head in her hands when Derek came out a few minutes later.

He sat down beside her and said, "thank you baby girl", she said, "for what"?, he said, "for being here with me, I don't know what I would do without you", she then wrapped her arms around him and said, "I'm here and I'm not going anywhere". They pulled apart when they heard Savannahs mother say, "look at you, my daughter is laying dead in the morgue and you're making out with that, that woman".

Derek watched as Penelope got up and ran up the hall and disappeared around the corner, he stood up and cleared his throat and said, "we need to get a few things straight and we need to get them straight right now".


	6. Chapter 6

Shattered Together-Ch 6

Derek got up in his mother in laws face and said, "Penelope is my best friend and I love her with all my heart and I don't know what I would have done today without her". Savananhs dad crossed his hands over his chest and said, "I'll bet", Derek said, "where do you get off talking to her or me that way"?, her mom said, "wellllll our little girl is laying dead in the morgue and where are you, you aren't there mourning over her you're here making out with your quote unquote best friend".

He shook his head and said, "I'm sorry that you feel that way but Penelope and I didn't do anything wrong and I won't have you talking to her that way", he leaned in and said, "DO YOU HEAR ME"?, they nodded their heads yes. Hotch walked out into the hall and said, "Mr. and Mrs. Hayes, I'm so sorry for your loss", her parents shook hands with Hotch and in unison said, "thank you".

Hotch said, "where did Garcia go"?, he motioned to the end of the hall and said, "can you go check on her please"?, he said, "sure" and started walking up the hall in search of Penelope. He finally found her outside sitting on one of the benches, he walked over and sat down beside her and said, "what happened, what are you doing out here"?, she blew out a deep breath and said, "Savannahs parents said something and I thought that it was better if I just left".

He nodded his head and said, "I'm sorry if they hurt you Penelope, you didn't deserve that", she weakly smiled and said, "thanks bossman", he put his hand in hers and said, "we're getting ready to head out and grab something to eat, would you like to come with us"?, she shook her head and said, "no not ton" and Derek said,  
"of course she wants to go with us don't you"?, she said, "Derek I" and he said, "it's okay P, I understand".

She reached over and put her hand on his arm and said, "what about the baby"?, he said, "well against my better judgement Savannahs parents are in there with him right now but don't worry I'm coming back and spending the night here". Hotch said, "well then I'll go up and get the others", Derek and Penelope both nodded their heads in agreement as they watched him walk back inside.

Derek took a deep breath and said, "I don't know if I can do this alone goddess", she gently squeezed his hand and said, "you aren't alone, you have all of us and we will do anything and everything we can to help you". He sighed and said, "what would I do without you"?, she said, "well lucky for you that I don't plan on going anywhere handsome".

They sat there quietly for a few minutes before he said, "about Savannahs parents", Penelope held up her hand and said, "I can understand where they're coming from Derek, I really can". He said, "you're my best friend and I want you by my side, I need you", she laid her head on his shoulder and said, "and have me you shall my love, have me you shall".

He rested his forehead against hers and said, "P"?, she looked up and said, "yes"?, he said, "will you, will you"?, she said, "will I what"?, he said, "will you stay here with me tonight"?, she said, "I'd be honored to stay here with you and mini hotstuff". He smiled and said, "only you could make me smile on a day like today Penelope".

A few minutes later the rest of the gang walked out and Penelope held out her hand and said, "come on hotstuff, let's go and get you something to eat so that we can get back to the baby"?. he slid his hand in hers and nodded his head as she led him toward the car. Fran said, "honey he's beautiful", Derek said, "we didn't pick a name".

Penelope said, "don't worry about that right now, you still have plenty of time to pick a name", Fran said, "Penelope's right honey, right now let's focus on getting you something to eat". Derek said, "okay momma", Fran slid her hand in his free hand and said, "we all love you honey and we're here for you", he said, "I don't know what I would do without you".

Hotch said, "that's what family's for" as they all got into their cars, it wasn't long before they were walking into a deli not far up the street from the hospital and sitting down at a booth in the corner. After placing their orders they were all sitting around talking when Derek said, "what do you think about the name James Michael Morgan"?, Fran said, "a strong name for a strong baby".

Penelope said, "he is definitley a James ohhhh and we can call him Jamie for short", Fran said, "ohhhhh honey I love that idea, he seems like a Jamie doesn't he Penelope"?, she nodded her head and said, "he so does". Derek said, "well then James Michael aka Jamie Morgan it is" earning a smile from everybody, Hotch said, "I've talked to Strauss and you can have all the time off that you need".

He said, "thanks man I appreciate that, it's gonna take a little time for me to get a handle on things", JJ said, "and don't worry we will all be there to help you whenever you need it". He took a sip of his coffee and said, "I'll just have to take things one day at a time", Fran said, "that's right baby boy and you will always have us for back up".  
He smiled and said, "I'm going to hold you all to that"earning a laugh from everybody and it was only a matter of a few minutes before their food was brought over and then they spent the half hour or so just being there for Derek.


	7. Chapter 7

Shattered Together-Ch 7

As they walked into the hospital Derek took a deep breath and said, "what if I can't do this baby girl"?, she said, "you can do this", he said, "but what if I'm not strong enough"?, she gently squeezed his hand and said, "you are strong enough, you are one of the strongest men I know". They soon stepped off the elevator and then headed down toward the nursery.

They stopped outside the door and heard Savannahs mother say his name is Thomas Zachary Davis", Derek stepped forward and said, "like hell it is, his name is James Michael Morgan". Savannahs dad said, "now son", Derek said, "don't call me son because you are not my father and right now I'm not so sure that I want you to be my childs grandfather either".

Penelope stood there and listened as Savannahs mother said, "we'll take you to court and we'll take him from you", Penelope stepped forward and said, "ohhhh no you won't". Savannahs dad said, "and who are you to speak to us that way, you are his whore and you will never raise my grandson, do you hear me"?, Derek looked at the nurse and said, "please call security, I don't want these people anywhere around my son".

The nurse picked up the phone and called security and then she looked at Derek and said, "they are on the way Derek", Savannahs parents said, "is this the way that you want to play this"?, he said, "it wasn't but it is now". Derek leaned forward and said, "James is my son, mine and it will be me and my family that raise him and if you can't accept that then right now there is no place in his life".

Their mouths flew open and in unison they said, "you can't do that", he said, "oh but I can, I'm his father and Savannah was my wife", Penelope took a deep breath as Savannahs mother leaned in and said, "are you happy"?, Penelope said, "no mam I'm not, your daughter died a couple of hours ago and instead of being here for your son in law and grandson you two are behaving like children yourselves".

Savannahs mother said, "how dare you", Derek said, "how dare you", seconds later the guards came into the room and Derek said, "can you please escort these two people from the building"?, the guards nodded their heads and said, "yes sir". As they walked out of the room the last thing Derek heard was Savannahs mom saying, "we don't want you or your slut at our daughters funeral".

Derek walked over to the door and said, "that would be the other way around, I don't want either of you at my wifes funeral", Savannahs dad said, "please don't do that son". Derek said, "I'll set up a time that you can see her but right now I don't want to be with you or even in the same room with you", they nodded their heads in agreement as they walked out of the room.

Derek looked down at his sleeping son and said, "sorry about that little man but don't you worry daddy and aunt P aren't going to let anything or anybody bother you anymore". Penelope smiled down at Jamie and said, "that's right", she glanced over her shoulder and saw the look of pure hatred on the faces of Savannahs parents as they stepped onto the elevator.

The nurse walked over and said, "I'm sorry about that Derek, we didn't know what to do, they came in here and started barking orders", he said, "it isn't your fault,  
not at all". He reached over and took Penelopes hand and said, "from now on the only people that have a say so over Jamie are Penelope and myself", the nurse smiled and said, "I'll put that on his chart" and then turned around and walked over to Jamies chart and wrote it down so that it would be official.

Penelope said, "do you think that's wise"?, he said, "what"?, she said, "putting me on his chart, don't you think that Savannahs family is going to", he said, "I don't care what they want or what they think, Jamie is my son not theirs". She squeezed his hand and said, "sooooo what's the plans for tonight"?, he said, "after what happened I don't want to leave him alone".

Penelope said, "how about we talk to the doctor and see if we can't get a room for him so that way we can stay with him and watch over him all night", he smiled and said, "I love the way you think goddess" as they turned around and headed up the hall to find the doctor. About an hour later they were sitting in one of the private rooms watching as the innocent newborn slept.

Derek looked down at his son and said, "am I what you really need, would you be better off with your grandparents"?, Penelope rested her chin on his shoulder and said, "you are the best person to take care of your son, you Derek Morgan". He took a deep breath and said, "you might have to keep telling me that because right now I can't focus on anything".

She ran her hand up and down his back and said, "no matter what I'm here for you and Jamie and you don't have to worry I will remind you everyday for the rest of my life". He kissed her temple and said, "thanks baby girl", she said, "anytime hotstuff, anytime" and they stood there for a few more mintues and watched the little boy sleep before Derek said, "I need some coffee, would you like some"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes please".

She watched over her shoulder as he disappeared at the end of the hall, she was sitting by the baby when she heard the hateful voice of Savannahs mother saying, "I want you to get out of here and I want you out of here now". She stood up and walked over to the older woman and said, "keep your voice down, your grandson is trying to sleep".

The woman laughed and said, "that's rich, who are you to tell me to keep my voice down, you are Dereks slut and don't have any say so in how my grandson is raised and the sooner you realize that the better". Penelope blew out a deep breath and tried to calm down as the older woman then pushed passed her and headed over toward the helpless newborn.


	8. Chapter 8

Shattered Together-Ch 8

Penelope turned around and raced across the room and stood in front of Jamies crib and said, "get out", the woman said, "excuse me"?, Penelope said, "you heard me I said get out". Savannahs mom said, "you better get out of my face before I make you wear my hand across your face", Penelope leaned forward and said, "you lay one finger on me and you'll be in jail".

The woman said, "who gave you the right to have any sayso over my grandson"?, she said, "his father that's who", she said, "I don't believe that", she put her hands on her hips and said, "I don't care what you believe". She then reached down and tried to pick the baby up and Penelope pulled her away and said, "neither you or your husband are allowed in here, how did you get passed security"?, she said, "it was easy, we snuck in".

She said, "we"?, seconds later she heard the door close and heard a deep voice say, "yes we", Penelope swallowed hard and said, "you two need to get out of here before Derek gets back". The man stalked toward Penelope and said, "that's where you're wrong, we aren't the ones that need to leave, that would be you because you are a tramp that has no right to be here".

Penelope said, "I have every right", the couple laughed and said, "no you don't and if you don't go now I'll make you go myself because I'll throw your fat ass out myself". Penelope said, "I'll tell you the same thing I told your wife, you lay a finger on me or this child and I'll have you in jail", she leaned in and said, "do you hear me"?, the man raised his hand and slapped her across the face and said, "I don't see anybody here that's gonna stop me slut, do you"? and he pushed her against the wall and said, "now get out".

Penelope reached out and grabbed the emergency light pulling it out of the wall causing the room and the nurses station to fill with the loud noise, the older couple covered their ears and Savannahs father said, "you stupid cow" as the nurses and doctors ran into the room. Penelope said, "get security in here, now", the nurse nodded her head as she ran out to the nurses station.

The doctor said, "what's going on Penelope"?, she said, "these are Savannahs parents and they aren't suppose to be anywhere around Jamie after what they pulled here earlier". The nurse said, "Penelopes right, Derek wanted it official that the only people that had anything to say about Jamie was him and her", the doctor looked at Penelopes cheek and said, "you're going to have a shiner there".

They looked up when Derek ran into the room and over to her, he said, "ohhhh baby girl what happened"?, he said, "Jamies fine, I'm fine", he touched her cheek and said, "how did this happen"?, she said, "that isn't important". He said, "baby girl how did that happen"?, she said, "Savannahs dad hit me and", Derek turned around and charged at the man and said, "you did what"?, Savannahs dad said, "she deserved that plus a lot more after what she said".

Derek said, "and just what was it that she said"?, Savannahs mom said, "she said that we had no say in what happens to our grandson, that the only people that have any say so are you and her". Derek said, "she's absolutely correct, I don't want either of you anywhere around my son", the room was filled with the sounds of raised voices as Savannahs parents said, "he's our grandson".

Jamie started crying and Penelope picked him up and said, "it's alright baby boy, it's alright, did that screaming wake you up sweetie", Derek said, "is he alright Penelope"?, she kissed the little boy on the top of the head and said, "yeah he's fine, he's fine". The security guard said, "what do you want us to do Derek"?, he said, "I want you to have them arrested and if they step foot in here before my son gets out they are not to be allowed to see him".

The guard nodded his head and said, "I need you two to sit right over there until the police arrive", Savananhs mom said, "come on Derek you don't want to do this,  
not now". He said, "I'm not the one that started it, that was you when you started pulling your crap earlier tonight", Derek walked over to Penelope and then turned around and said, "I don't want either of you anywhere around me, Penelope or Jamie".

Savannahs mother said, "you haven't heard the last of this", he said, "I'm sure I haven't but for now we're done", Derek then turned around and caressed the brusing cheek of his best friend as she craddled the now sleeping baby in her arms.


	9. Chapter 9

Shattered Together-Ch 9

Savannahs parents watched Derek in disgust as he hovered around Penelope and the baby, her dad shook his head and whispered, "he never truly loved our daughter, he never changed his ways and having that little tramp here just proves it". His wife nodded her head and said "I agree, I just wish our girl was here", they both took deep breaths as the police walked into the room closely followed by Hotch and Emily.

Hotch walked over to Derek and said, "what's going on"?, Derek said, "Savannahs parents came back and started pulling their crap", Penelope turned around and Hotch said, "ohhh Garcia what happened"?, Derek pointed to Savannahs dad and said, "he did it, he slapped her". Hotch said, "are you going to press charges"?, Derek then nodded his head and said, "definitley, they are going to have to pay for what the did man".

He nodded his head as he walked across the room to the officers, Penelope said, "maybe we should let this slide", he said, "no baby girl we aren't going to let this slide, he had no right touching you". She said, "I know but", he said, "no buts, they have to know that when they do something like that they have to pay whatever consequences", she nodded her head yes as they watched the officers leading her parents out of the room.

Emily said, "PG why don't you come with me and let's get some cool water on it", she nodded her head and said, "okay Em", Derek watched as his best friend walked out of the room. He blew out a deep breath as Hotch walked back over and said, "how did they get back in here"?, he said, "knowing them they probably paid somebody to let them in".

Hotch said, "what are you going to do now"?, he ran his hand over his head and said, "do you have any suggestions"?, he nodded his head and said, "I do but you might now like them". Derek said, "I'm all ears", Hotch said, "in my opinion you should go and file papers keeping them away, at least for now, that way you can completely keep them away from Jamie".

Derek said, "what do you think they are going to do"?, Hotch said, "I'm thinking that after Savannah is buried that they are going to try to get custody of him",  
Derek shook his head and said, "that will never happen, they will never get their hands on my son". Hotch said, "I don't have a doubt that when they get out of jail that they are going to start the paperwork to get it started".

Derek took a deep breath and said, "right now I wouldn't put anything past them", Hotch said, "do you want to get the papers started"?, he looked down at his sleeping son and said, "I do". Hotch put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "well then I'll make a few calls to get the ball rolling", Derek weakly smiled and said, "thanks Hotch, I appreciate all of your help".

Hotch said, "anytime", Derek then watched as Hotch pulled his cell off his belt and walked across the room, Derek then looked down at his son and said, "nobody is gonna hurt you or take you away from me". He gently touched his sons cheek and said, "I can see your momma in you right here" as he gently touched the little boys nose.

Penelope and Emily walked into the room and Derek said, "how are you feeling sweetness"?, she said, "fine hotstuff, it just hurts a little but this tech goddess is okay". Derek said, "I'm so sorry that he hurt you", she put her hand on his shoudler and said, "I'm alright and these bruises will fade", he said, "I know but he had no right to lay a finger on you".

Emily said, "Derek's right PG, no man should ever hit a woman, especially not one as amazing and sweet as you", Penelope smiled and said, "awwwww thanks", earning a laugh from Emily and Derek. Emily looked across the room and said, "who's he talking to"?, Derek said, "he's getting the paperwork started for me", she said, "what paperwork"?, Derek said, "Hotch is afraid that after what they pulled here today that they are going to file papers to try to take Jamie away from me".

Penelope said, "they wouldn't do that, would they"?, he nodded his head and said, "they sure would, right now I wouldn't put anything past them", Penelope said,  
"is this my fault"?, Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "nothing that happened here is your fault". Hotch walked over and said, "the paperwork is started and she will bring a copy over here for you to check out tomorrow morning".

Derek nodded his head yes as he glanced down at the angelic face of his newborn son


	10. Chapter 10

Shattered Together-Ch 10

The next morning Derek woke up to see Penelope feeding Jamie, he laid there smiling as he watched her kiss his son on the forehead and whisper, "your daddy loves you sooooo sooooo much and so do I". He stood up and walked over and said, "how is the little man doing this morning"?, she said, "he's doing good, he was hungry and you were asleep so I".

Derek said, "baby girl, baby girl it's fine you don't have to ask to hold or feed him", she said, "I don't want to overstep", he shook his head and said, "trust me you aren't overstepping anything". Penelope grinned and said, "would you like to hold your son"?, he said, "I I I" and then they turned around when they heard a knock on the door.

Hotch said, "can we come in"?, Derek said, "yeah, please" and they watched as Hotch and a dark haired woman walked into the room, Hotch said, "Derek this is Anna Harmon and she is going to be representing you". Anna held out her hand and said, "it's nice to meet you Derek, I just hate that it's under thess circumstances",  
Derek nodded his head and said, "nice to meet you Anna".

Derek said, "this is Penelope Garcia", Anna said, "ohhh honey those bruises don't look good", Penelope said, "it's really sore today", she reached out and gently touched it and said ,"I bet it is". She looked at Derek and said, "if it's alright with you I'm going to talk to Penelope and get her side of what happened here lastnight and then I'll talk to you".

Derek nodded his head and said, "sure, no problem", she looked at Penelope and said, "how about you and I go to the cafeteria and get some coffee"?, she smiled and said, "okay". Anna looked at Derek and Hotch and said, "we'll be back in a few minutes" and then they watched as the two women headed out of the room and down the long hall.

Hotch looked down at Jamie and said, "how's he doing"?, Derek said, "he's doing great, he's an amazing little boy", Hotch said, "he's a lot like his father in that aspect". Derek grinned and said, "Hotch"?, he said, "yes", Derek said, "I can't seem to bring myself to hold him for longer than a few minutes at a time", he said,  
"are you still blaming yourself for what happened to Savannah"?, he nodded his head yes.

Hotch said, "that's why you can't hold him, you are afraid that you will let your son down or somehow hurt him", Derek said, "exactly", Hotch said, "nothing that happened was your fault, nothing and the sooner you believe that the better". Derek sat down and said, "I know that you're right but", Hotch said, "no buts", Derek grinned and said, "so now what"?, Hotch sat down beside him and said, "now you take your time and bond with your son and mourn your wife".

Derek nodded his head and said, "I loved Savannah but there was something missing"?, Hotch said, "missing, what was missing"?, he said, "there was always another woman that held a special place in my heart, another woman that I loved er love". Hotch smiled and said, "Penelope"?, he said, "how did you"?, Hotch said, "you aren't the only profiler here Morgan", Derek laughed and said, "point taken".

Penelope and Anna sat down and Anna said, "so Penelope I need for you to tell me in your own words what happened from the time Savannahs parents arrived on the scene until the time they were arrested lastnight". Penlope took a deep breath and nodded her head and then spent the next few minutes filling Anna in on everything that happened between her, Derek and Savannahs parents.

After Penelope was finished Anna said, "so then he just hit you and pushed you against the wall"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes mam", Anna said, "I admit that he is going through a lot right now with the death of his daughter and the birth of his grandson but that doesn't give him any right to lash out at you or to hit you in any manner".

Penelope said, "what do you think is going to happen now"?, she put her notebook and pen down and said, "I agree with Aaron, I believe that after their daughter is buried they are going to seek custody of their grandson". Penelope said, "you don't think that the judge will take Jamie away from Derek do you"?, she shook her head and said, "I don't think so but that doesn't mean that they aren't going to do everything they can to try to make that happen".

Anna said, "Penelope I need to ask you a few questions that might come up in court", she nodded her head and said, "alright", Anna took a deep breath and said, "how long have you been in love with Derek"?


	11. Chapter 11

Shattered Together-Ch 11

Penelope said, "w W What"?, Anna smiled and said, "honey I know love when I see it"?, she said, Derek's my best friend in the world, of course I love him and his adorable little boy". Anna crossed her legs and said, "I need to know Penelope because the Mr. and Mrs. Hayes are going to bring it up to try to discredit you at the trial".

She swallowed hard and said, "I've been in love with Derek since the first day I met him", Anna grinned as Penelope filled her in on how Derek called her the wrong name the day they met and how he had owned her heart ever since". She said, "he seems like a great man", she said, "ohhhhh he is Anna, he is and now he will be raising that sweet, innocent boy alone".

Anna shook her head and said, "no he won't, he's going to have you and the rest of his team/family to help him", she said, "very true and trust me when I say that we will do whatever we can to help him". Anna said, "ohhhh I believe you sweetie, I believe you and I think the judge will to", she said, "really"?, she said, "I sure do and I'm going to do whatever I can to keep your past with the government out of the trial".

Penelope sighed and said, "that sounds good because I'd hate to be the cause of Derek losing his son, he's already lost his wife", Anna put her hand on Penelopes and said, "he won't lose his son, I've got a few tricks up my sleeve". Penelope took a sip of her coffee and said, "I want to thank you for everything you are doing to help Derek".

Anna smiled and said, "I'm glad to help, I'm glad that Aaron called me", Penelope said, "bossman is a great man and his wife Emily and son Jack are sooooo amazing,  
have you met them"?, she nodded her head and said, "I sure have and I agree they are amazing people". The two women sat laughing and talking for a few more minutes before they headed back toward Jamies room.

Hotch looked down into the eyes of the squirming baby and said, "you are so much like your daddy, yes you are", Derek laughed and said, "hey he likes you", Hotch made a funny face and said, "what's not to love, right little man"?, the baby laid there squirming and sticking his tongue out. Derek said, "I hope that I can do this Hotch".

He looked up at Derek and said, "you can do this, you are a strong man and you love your son, right"?, he said, "with all my heart", Hotch kissed the little boys cheek and said, "I think that you need some time with daddy". He stood up and handed the baby over to a very nervous Derek, once the baby went into Dereks arms Derek said, "hey there little man".

Penelope and Anna stopped at the door and watched derek with his son for a few minutes, Anna said, "he's a natural", Penelope said, "he is, isn't he"?, as they then walked inside to join them. Penelope pulled out her cell phone and snapped a few pictures of the father and son bonding, Hotch smiled and said, "he's doing better now that he's starting to forgive himself a little".

Anna said, "forgive himself for what"?, Penelope said, "he blames himself for Savannah getting killed", Anna said, "that's silly", Hotch said, "it is and I finally made him see that". Penelope said, "any idea when he gets to go home hotstuff"?, Derek looked up and said, "tomorrow I think but where he was early they might keep him another day or so just for precaution".

Anna said, "do you have everything ready for him at home"?, Derek said, "yep, the nursery is allllll ready for the little munchkin", Penelope said, "and it is without a doubt gorgeous". Derek laughed and said, "I think that he's going to be very comfortable there", Hotch said, "so do I, the room is amazing", Anna said, "I'll have to stop by and see it".

Derek said, "absolutely, feel free to come over anytime", Derek said, "are you ready to talk to me now"?, she said, "I'll wait until your son gets to go home, you need some bonding time with him right now". He smiled and said, "thanks Anna, I appreciate it", Anna said, "he's gorgeous", Penelope said, "of course he is his parents are smoking hot people" earning a laugh from everybody in the room.

Anna said, "Aaron text me his address and I'll drop by after the baby gets settled and after the funeral so that we can get started on our part of the case", Hotch nodded his head and said, "will do Anna". As she walked toward the door she said, "well I'll see you later" and then she turned around and walked out into the hall and said, "ohhh and Derek".

Derek looked up and she said, "congratulations, your son is gorgeous", Derek grinned and said, "thanks Anna", after she was gone Derek looked down at his son and said, "I think that your aunt Penelope is needing some loving". Penelope rubbed her hands together and said, "gimme gimme", Derek smiled as he put his child into the loving arms of his baby girl.


	12. Chapter 12

Shattered Together-Ch 12

The doctor kept Jamie until late in the evening on the next day to monitor him and then he was sent home with his daddy, Penelope drove the proud daddy and newest addition to the family home. Derek said, "thanks for driving us home baby girl", she said, "anything for the handsome duo", Derek took a deep breath and said, "I need to make Savannahs arrangements today".

Penelope said, "is there anything I can do to help"?, he said, "as a matter of fact there is, can you please go with me"?, she said, "m m me, you want me to go with you"?, he said, "if you don't want to I completely understand". She said, "oh no, no I'll go with you, I'll do anything I can to help you get through this", he took a deep breath as he glanced out the window.

When they pulled up in front of the house they saw Hotch and Anna talking, Penelope said, "that doesn't look good", he said ,"no it does not", he opened the door and got out and headed to the back of the car to get Jamie out. Penelope walked over to Anna and Hotch and said, "what's wrong"?, Anna said, "we underestimated the Hayes family".

Derek said, "what do you mean"?, she said, "they have started the paperwork to get full custody of Jamie", he handed the carseat to Penelope and said, "can you take him inside for me sweetness"?, she smiled and said, "sure thing" and the quickly headed inside. Fran was waiting inside and said, "what's wrong"?, she said, "when we pulled up Anna and Hotch were outside waiting".

She said, "why don't you let me have the baby and you go back outside with Derek"?, she kissed Jamie on the top of the head and then handed him over to his grandma Fran. She walked outside just in time to hear Derek say, "are you serious, they can't do that", Anna said, "they already have, the arrangements are made and they have a court order to keep you away from the funeral".

Hotch said, "we're fighting it but so far we haven't heard anything", Anna said, "I honestly thought that they would wait until after Savannah was buried to start this crap Derek, I'm so sorry". He said, "you don't have anything to be sorry about Anna, this isn't your fault this all lays with Savannahs mom and dad", Hotch was getting ready to say something when his cell started ringing".

He said, "this is the call I've been waiting for" and stepped away", Penelope looked at Anna and said, "can they really keep him away from Savannah"?, she took a deep breath and said, "in some cases like with severe abuse yes but I don't see it happening here in this case". Hotch smiled and said, "thank you Zach, I owe you big time".

Derek said, "please tell me that you have good news"?, he said, "I do, this case has been postponed until after Savannah is buried and you are allowed to make the arrangements and attend the funeral". Derek said, "thanks man", he said, "it took me pulling a few strings but", Derek said, "pull any string that you have to man to make sure I don't lose my baby".

Hotch put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "you won't lose, Anna is the best at what she does", Derek said, "I'm being put through so much, first I lost my wife and then my in laws come in and try to take my son away and hurt my best friend in the process". Hotch said, "how is Penelope doing this morning"?, he smiled and said, "she's amazing, she's my rock".

Penelope smiled and said, "and you're mine", Anna grinned and said, "we need to step inside so that you and Penelope can sign your paperwork and then I suggest that you go and make your wifes funeral arrangments". They all headed inside, Anna laid Dereks protective order laying in front of him and Penelope had her statement laying in front of her.

Penelope said, "so what about her parents are they going to be at the funeral home"?, Anna nodded her head and said, "yes, they were released early this morning and have said that they will definitley be there to make sure their daughter was taken care of". Derek said, "of course she will be taken care of, how could they not think that I would do right by her"?, Penelope said, "don't worry about them, right now focus on Jamie and Savannah", he nodded his head yes in agreement as they turned to see what Anna had to say.

Anna said, "take your time and read them and then sign them", she looked at her watch and said, "and I'll get them to the courthouse and get them on record", they both sat down at the table and read their statements. After reading their statements they sighed them and handed them to Anna, she put them in her case and snapped it shut.

She looked at the trio and said, "I'll go to the courthouse and get them on record because the sooner we get this started the better", Derek nodded his head and said, "thanks again Anna". She said, "any time guys", she picked up her case and said, "I'll let you know when I find out anything from the judge", they both sighed as she walked away.

Fran walked into the room and Derek said, "where's Jamie"?, she said, "sleeping, I just put him down in his crib", she then laid the monitor on the table and Derek said, "are you ready sweetness"?, she said, "I'm ready when you are". Hotch and Fran watched as they walked out the door and headed down the long path toward Dereks truck.

Little did they know that more trouble was waiting for them a few minutes later


	13. Chapter 13

Shattered Together-Ch 13

When they pulled up in front of the funeral home Derek turned his truck off and took a deep breath, Penelope said, "I'm here for you Derek, I'm right here", he then reached over and took her hand in his and said, "I know you are sweetness". He said, "are you ready"? she nodded her head and said, "ready when you are", they both got out of the truck and headed across the parking lot.

They stepped inside and were instantly met by the owner, he shook hands with both of them and said, "I'm so sorry for your loss Derek", he halfheartedly smiled and said, "thanks Tony". Tony said, "do you know what kind of ceremony you would like"?, he nodded his head and said, "I do" and just as they were getting ready to start the process Savannahs parents walked into the room.

Derek stood up and said, "you aren't allowed to be here, not while we're here", Savannahs dad said, "well if it isn't the cheater and his whore", Tony said, "I'm so sorry for your loss but you can't be in here talking to him like that". Savannahs parents stepped closer and her mother said, "you can't be serious, you can't expect us to let him make the arrangements for our daughter".

Derek said, "you don't have much choice, I have a court order", their mouths flew open and they looked at each other in disbelief, Tony said, "once again I am so so sorry for your loss but my hands are tied, there is nothing that I can do for you". The couple walked toward the door and as they disappeared into the hall Derek blew out a deep breath.

Making the arrangements didn't take long and soon Derek and Penelope were walking out of the building, she looked up at him and said, "everything is going to be so beautiful for Savannah". Derek smiled and said, "thank you for being there for me baby girl, I don't know what I would have done without you", she leaned in and said,  
"you're very welcome my noir hero".

Right before they got to the car they were stopped by Savannahs parents, Derek said, "are we going to do this again"?, Savannahs mom Sarah said, "how can you do this to us, to our daughter". Derek said, "I didn't do anything to Savannah", Sarah said, "we saw you cuddled up to this, this", Derek said, "watch your mouth", Sarah then said, "woman only a few minutes after our child died".

Penelope said, "we weren't cuddled up I was hugging, consoling my best friend", Savannahs Dad Scott said, "oh please, don't try to lie to us, we know the truth, we know what we saw". Derek laughed and said, "and what did you see"?, Scott leaned forward and said, "we saw a couple that's in love and flaunting their relationship in front of us only moments after we lost our beautiful daughter".

Penelope stood there and listened as as Derek said, "I loved your daughter but I have to continue to live, to love and take care of my son", Scott laughed and said, "have you slept with that one yet"?, before she could grab him Derek slugged the older man in the face and said, "don't you ever talk down to or about her again, do you hear me"?, the man rubbed his face and said, "this isn't over, not by a long shot".

Derek said, "and as far as Jamie is concerned you won't have anything to do with him until after the judge makes his or her decision", Sarah said, "you can't be serious about that"?, Derek said, "after what happened lastnight and again today no I'm not kidding". Scott took her by the hand and said "let's go", as they started to walk away Scott said, "enjoy your son while you can because soon he'll be living with us, where he belongs" and then they walked away.

Penelope said, "come on hotstuff, let's get home to Jamie", he nodded his head yes as he opened the door and helped her up into the truck, the ride back home to casa Morgan was quiet with both Derek and Penelope lost in thought. When they walked into the house Fran was holding the baby and said, "what's wrong"?, Derek said, "well we ran into Savannahs parents again".

Fran said, "what did they want this time, or do I want to know"?, Derek said, "it was the same thing as at the hospital, they jumped me and Penelope and then claimed that they were going to take my son away". Fran pulled her son into her arms and said, "they aren't going to take Jamie anywhere and that's a promise", Penelope smiled as she watched Fran and Derek in a beautiful mother/son moment


	14. Chapter 14

Shattered Together-Ch 14

Penelope was pouring herself a glass of tea when she heard Jamies cries coming through the monitor in the living room, she said, "I'll get him" as she headed upstairs to see what was wrong with the little bundle. Derek said, "thanks sweetness" as he looked at his mom and continued filling her in on what had happened at the funeral home.

Penelope walked into the nursery and said, "it's alright buddy, here ya go I got you, I got you" as she picked him up, she said, "what's wrong handsome"?, she said,  
"are you wet"?, she laid him down on the changing table and said, "yeppppp you sure are". She then grabbed a diaper and quickly changed him and said, "there you go sweetie, does that make you feel better"?, the baby laid peacefully in her arms and soon drifted back off to sleep.

She was putting him down in his crib when Derek walked into the room, he said, "is he alright"?, she put her finger to her lips and nodded her head yes as they both headed out into the hall. She said, "he's fine, he was was wet, I changed his diaper and it wasn't long until he was sleeping again", Derek said, "you are so so good with him".

She said, "he's an amazing little man", Derek nodded his head and said, "that he is", she grinned and said, "he's just like his daddy", Derek sighed and said, "what am I going to do baby girl"?, she said, "you will be fine Derek, you will just have to take things step by step and day by day but we will all be here helping you everyday".

He nodded his head and said, "how about we grab some lunch while he's sleeping"?, she said, "sounds good, I'm starving" as they made their way down the stairs and toward the kitchen. Fran looked around to see them walking toward her and said, "I'm fixing some sandwiches and fresh fruit for lunch how does that sound"?, Penelope laughed and said "amazing Fran, thanks".

Derek and Penelope sat down at the table and were soon joined by Fran as they started enjoying their food, Penelope looked around and said, "where's papa bear"?, Fran laughed and said, "he had a few errands to run he said but I think he's just gone to get more things to spoil our grandson". Derek took a bit of his sandwich and said, "I want to thank you and Dave for everything you're doing to help me momma".

Fran said, "we'll always be here for you baby boy", he said, "everything is just so hard right now", Penelope said, "of course it is handsome, your wife just died after giving birth to your son". He nodded his head and said, "I didn't see things happening this way", Fran put her hand on top of her sons and said, "things will be rough for a little while but things will slowly start getting better".

He looked at her and said, "I don't know how you did it momma, I really don't", she touched his cheek and said, "I had you and your sisters and believe me when I say that you three kept my busy". Penelope grinned and said, "but you did a great job with all of them Fran, you have three wonderful children", Derek winked at her and said, "thank you goddess".

Fran said, "I got a text from Aaron, the team will be here soon', he said, "yeah, they are going to go to the viewing with me tonight", Penelope watched as Derek took a deep breath and then looked down at the wedding band on his hand. Her heart was breaking for her best friend, he had just lost his wife, the woman that he was suppose to spend the rest of his life with, the mother of his child.

She reached over and put her hand on his arm and said, "after lunch I'll need to swing by my place and grab a shower and change for tonight", he nodded his head and said, "thank you for being here baby girl, I don't know what I'd do without you". She smiled and said, "you are very welcome and I'll be here for you until you toss me out".

Derek grinned and said, "if that were the case you'd be here with me forever", Fran smiled as she watched her son and his baby girl talking, she had always thought that Penelope and Derek would end up together because they were magic when they were together. Fran was pulled back to the present when Dave walked through the front door and said, "where is everybody"?, she said, "we're in here honey".

Penelope looked around to see Dave walking into the room with his arms filled with gifts for the baby, Derek said, "man you are going to spoil my son rotten", Dave grinned and said, "absolutely" as he started pulling the items out of the bags to show them what he had bought.


	15. Chapter 15

Shattered Together-Ch 15

After lunch was over Penelope hugged Fran and Dave and said, "when Jamie wakes up can you give him a kiss for me'?, Fran laughed and said, "with pleasure", Dave said,  
"are you coming back here or are you going to meet us at the funeral home"?, she said, "I'll be back here, Derek said that he wasn't leaving until 5 so that will give me plenty of time".

As she headed toward the door she heard Dereks voice calling her name, she turned and said, "is something wrong"?, he said, "it just feels like all of the air is leaving the room, it's like I'm suffocating". She said, "would you like to go with me, that way you can get some air"?, he said, "yeah hang on a minute and let me go tell momma that I'm gonna step out with you".

Penelope said, "okay hotstuff" as she watched him head to the kitchen, she was standing in the doorway when he came back into the room, he walked over to the door and shut it behind them after they walked out. He said, "we can take my truck", she nodded her head as she slid into the passengers side and closed the door, when they pulled away from the curb she glanced over and said, "I'm so sorry about Savannah".

He said, "I know baby girl, thank you", she said, "is there anything I can do for you"?, he said, "just be here for me and Jamie", she put her hand on his and said,  
"always". The rest of the ride to Penelopes place was quiet as they were both caught up in their own thoughts, it wasn't long though before they were pulling up in front of her apartment building.

They got out and headed toward the front door, as they started up the stairs she saw Kevin standing at her door, she said, "Kevin what are you doing here"?, he said,  
"I'm here to see if you will give me another chance". She shook her head and said, "Kevin now is not the time for us to talk about this", he looked at Derek and said,  
"him again, it's always him isn't it"?, she said, "Kevin you heartless bastard".

He said, "what are you talking about"?, Derek said, "Savannah was killed lastnight, that's what she's talking about", Kevin said, "ohhhh I'm so sorry Morgan, I had no idea". He said, "thank you", Penelope said, "why don't you go on in hotstuff and I'll just be a couple of minutes", he nodded his head as he walked around the anxious couple.

After Derek was inside she closed the door and said, "Kevin I think I made it perfectly clear that we weren't getting back together", he said, "but plumsauce", she said, "no Kevin". He said, "but I love you", she laughed and said, "yeah you proved that when you cheated on me with several other women didn't you"?, he said, "I was lonely and you were always with that team of yours or your precious Derek".

Penelope said, "that's it Kevin, leave and don't come back, we are through and I mean it", he walked away and said, "you think now that Savannah is dead that you can get into Morgans pants don't you"?, she said, "he's my best friend Kevin and he's gonna need me, need all of us to help him and Jamie get through this very tragic loss".

Kevin smirked and said, "and something tells me that you think that you can help him best on your back with your legs wrapped around his waist", her mouth flew open and she slapped him hard across the face. He said, "you bitch", she said, "if you come near me again I swear that I'll have you arrested, do you understand me Kevin,  
do you hear me"?, he said, "ohhhh I hear ya alright" as he stormed off.

She blew out a deep breath and headed inside, after she shut the door Derek said, "baby, why didn't you tell me that you and Kevin had broken up"?, she said, "I just didn't want to waste any time on him that's all". He put his hand on her shoulder and said, "I'm here for you baby girl", she put her hand on his and said, "I know handsome, I know".

She said, "make yourself at home, I'll go get a quick shower and changed and then we can head back so you can get ready", he said, "sounds good", as she stepped through her beaded curtain she took a deep breath hoping that tonight was event free because the last thing Derek or Jamieneeded was any trouble from Savannahs parents.


	16. Chapter 16

Shattered Together-Ch 16

When Penelope walked out of the bathroom a few minutes later she saw Derek looking out the window, she walked over and said, "sorry it took me so long", he turned around and said, "wow P". She said, "I thought that this would work, what do you think"?, he nodded his head in agreement and said, "you look very beautiful", she weakly smiled and said, "are you about ready to head back to Jamie"?, he said, "well I".

Penelope said, "what's wrong"?, he said, "I don't know if I can do this", Penelope took his hand in hers and said, "you can do this Derek, you are an amazing dad and you can do this". He looked down at his feet and she said, "how about I take some clothes back to your place and I can sleep in one of the guest rooms"?, he smiled and said, "would you really do that for me"?, she said, "of course I would".

Derek said, "thanks baby girl, I would appreciate that, momma is going home tonight because my sisters are coming home and she has some things she has to do", she held up her hand and said, "give me just a few minutes to pack some clothes and then we can head out". He then watched as she turned around and headed back through the beaded curtains.

She walked out a few minutes later with her gobag in hand and said, "alright I'm ready", he reached out and took her bag and said, "here, let me carry that", she handed it to him and said, "how about later after Jamie is down for a while you and I sit and drink some cocoa and just talk"?, he nodded his head and said, "I'd love that" as they headed out her front door.

Fran was holding Jamie in her arms and feeding him a bottle when Derek and Penelope walked into the room, she said, "hi honey", Derek said, "hi momma, how is he doing tonight"?, Fran put him up on her shoulder and said, "he's doing great, he woke up from his nap and he has a clean diaper and is almost finished with his bottle and then comes some daddy time".

Derek grinned and said, "thanks momma", she said, "anytime honey, ohhhh I was going to ask what are you going to do about keeping him home tonight"?, he said, "ohhh yeah he's gonna stay home, it's to soon to be getting him out I think". She nodded her head and said, "I totally agree", he said, "Jessica is going to watch Jamie,  
Jack and Henry tonight".

Penelope said, "she's suppose to be here in about an hour", Fran said, "well then I better get my things together and head out, your sisters are coming in later so I've got to get things ready before we head to the viewing tonight". He took the baby into his arms and said, "thanks again momma for watching him today", she said, "anytime honey, anytime".

As they watched her head out the door Derek said, "baby girl I hate to ask but can you watch him so that I can get dressed"?, she said, "sure will handsome", he then smiled as he put Jamie into her loving arms. He then kissed the top of the babies head and said, "daddy loves you, now you be good for baby girl" and then turned around and headed up the stairs.

She walked over to the rocking chair and sat down and said, "you are just so handsome, yes you are", the baby squirmed a few seconds and then settled right now in her arms. Penelope said, "your daddy is seeing things rough right now but don't you worry he's going to be fine and me and the rest of your family are going to make sure of that".

When Derek walked down the stairs a few minutes later he couldn't help but smile when he saw Penelope walking through the living room talking to Jamie, he stood there grinning from ear to ear. He then slowly started down the stairs and when she saw him she said, "he's out so I think I'll just put him in the portable crib that his nonno got him today".

Derek nodded his head and said, "sounds good sweetness, Jessica should be here in a few minutes", she walked over and stopped beside the crib and kissed the baby on the top of the head and said, "sleep tight angel" and then laid him in the crib and smiled down at him. Derek sighed happily as he looked down into the crib at his peacefully sleeping son.

They were only standing there for a few minutes when they heard a knock at the door, Derek said, "I'll get it" as he made his way across the room he opened the door and saw Jessica, Jack and Henry standing there. He said, "come in guys, the baby is sleeping in the porta crib in the living room", they walked quietly into the other room.

Henry looked up at Derek and said, "awwwww wook how widdle he is"?, Jack he'll grow up in no time won't he uncle Derek"?, Derek ruffled his hair and said, "that's right Jack. They stood there talking for a few minutes before Derek said, "we'll be back later, the fridge is fully stocked and there are lots and lots of cartoons in the rack over there and if you need anything don't hesitate to call".

Jessica walked them to the door and said, "don't worry we'll be fine", Derek took a deep breath and waved at the boys before leading Penelope out the door


	17. Chapter 17

Shattered Together-Ch 17

When they started to get in the car Derek's cell beeped, he took it off his belt and said, "it's Hotch", Penelope said, "did they get a case"?, he said, "no but they are going to be meet us at the funeral home". She nodded her head and said, "I was wondering where they were"?, he said, "he said something about traffic or something sweetness".

The ride to town was spent mostly in silence with neither of them knowing what to say, when they pulled up in front of the funeral home they saw the team getting out of their cars and walking toward them. Penelope reached over and took Derek by the hand and said, "we're all here for you Derek", he gently squeezed her hand and said, "thanks baby girl, because I'm gonna need you, all of you" as they got out of the truck and made their way toward the team.

JJ and Emily instantly hugged Derek and told him again how sorry they were, he weakly smiled and said, "thank you all so much for being here tonight", Reid put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "that's what family does for each other". Derek pulled Reid into his arms and as the tears streamed down his cheek he whispered,  
"I love you all so much".

Hotch said, "we all love you to Derek and we're here for you", he wiped his eyes as Emily said, "do you think Savannahs parents are going to be here'?, he opened his mouth to speak and he looked up to see them pulling into the parking lot. They got out of the car and Scott said, "well if it isn't the cheater and his group ohhhh excuse me his team".

Hotch stepped forward and said, "you don't want to do this", Scott said, "don't tell me what I want to do, my daughter is laying inside dead because of that man right there and you think that you have the right to tell me what I do and don't want". Derek said, "here and now isn't the time to pull this", Hotch stepped between them and said, "don't make me call the police and have you escorted away".

Scott laughed and said, "I'd like to see you try it, my baby is in there and that's where I'm going", Derek said, "well if you want to stay I suggest that you stay away from me and my family". He laughed and said, "is that what you're calling the tramp, family"?, Derek said, "I told you", Reid said, "you better go on inside while you still can".

Derek ran his hand over his head and said, "why tonight, why now", JJ said, "because they're hurting and they want to make sure that we all know it", Derek took a deep breath and said, "they aren't the only ones hurting, I'm hurting to". He ran his hand over his head and said, "that's my wife and Jamies momma in there, my heart is shattered right now and I don't know how I'm suppose to make it through this".

Penelope put her hand in his and said, "we'll all do it together Derek", Emily said, "that's right, we'll take it step by step and day by day", he nodded his head in agreement as they made their way toward the door. When they stepped inside they noticed immediately Savannahs parents were glaring at them from across the huge room.

Derek gently squeezed Penelopes hand as they strolled right by them and headed into the viewing room, Hotch and Reid stayed back a little just to make sure that scott wasn't going to try anything. Dereks heart started racing as he put his hand on her coffin, he said, "I'm so sorry Savanannah, this should have been me, it should be me laying here, not you".

Penelope ran her hand up and down his back and said, "don't say that, Jamie needs you, your mom and sisters need you", he looked at her brokenheartedly and she said,  
"the team needs you and I need you to". He said, "but this is my fault", she shook her head and said, "no it isn't, you weren't the one that shot her Derek, it was that sick freaks fault, not yours".

JJ said, "she's right Derek, nobody blames you, nobody at all", he said, "Scott and Sarah do and to be honest I'll always blame myself", he looked around at all of the beautiful flowers and said, "Savannah was an amazing woman and now Jamie will never get to know her". Penelope said, "we'll make sure that he never forgets her hotstuff, between us, you and your family he will know what a wonderful woman his mom was".

Derek sighed and said, "thanks", she said, "for what"?, he said, "for making me see what an idiot I am", she grinned and said, "you aren't an idiot, you my chocolate adonis are a heart broken man, you just lost the mother of your child and your wife and until you stop blaming yourself you are never gonna be able to start to heal from your loss".

Derek looked around when he heard the sweet voice of his mom saying, "she's right baby boy", he turned around and practically collapsed in her arms, he was the quickly surrounded by his family as he completely broke down. Across the room Scott said, "look at that, it's his fault that our daughter, our daughter is dead and he's the one getting all the sympathy".

Sarah said, "take it easy Scott", he roughly grabbed her arm and said, "don't tell me what to do", she said, "owwwww, Scott you're hurting me", he smiled and leaned in and said, "then know your place or you'll get worse when we get back to home". She nodded her head yes and then looked down at the ground making her abusive husband Scott smile.


	18. Chapter 18

Shattered Together-Ch 18

As the evening continued Penelope, Fran and his sisters were practically glued to his side, Savannahs parents kept their distance from them not wanting to start any problems. Scott leaned down and said, "when we get home be prepared for satisfy me", she looked up and said, "but", he said, "the only but I want to see is yours naked do you hear me"?, she nodded her head and said, "y y yes".

Penelope smiled sometime later and said, "if you will excuse me I need to use the little girls room", they all nodded their heads yes and as she walked away Derek noticed that Scott followed her. He got up and said, "momma go get Hotch and tell him to meet me at the bathrooms" and then he practically ran to catch up to his baby girl.

Penelope walked out of the bathroom and gasped as a hand went over her mouth and pulled her into the corner, she listened as she heard Scotts voice saying, "wellll lookey what I found, the tramp". She struggled and he only held her tighter, he said, "fighting is useless Penelope", she stomped his toe and he said, "ohhhhh you're going to pay for that" and he started sliding his hand up her thigh.

Derek was trying to make his way through the crowd and person after person came up to him and started telling him how sorry they were and he said, "excuse me I'll be right back" and continued toward the bathroom. Hotch quickly headed toward the bathroom hoping to get there before anything happened, as he turned the corner he saw tears streaming down Penelopes face as Scott squeezed her arms tight.

Derek charged forward and said, "what the hell are you doing"?, he said, "nothing, I was just talking to your slut, ohhhh your best friend", he stepped away and said,  
"we'll be talking again soon Penelope" and then turned and walked away. Derek and Hotch rushed to Penelope and Derek said, "sweetness are you alright"?, she started rubbing her arms and said, "I'm f f fine".

Derek pulled her into his arms and said, "what did he say and do to you"?, she said, "he just squeezed my arms and when I fought back he said that I was going to pay for that". Hotch said, "I'll call Amy and the police and have him arrested for assualt", Derek said, "good idea because nobody hurts her", Hotch pulled his cell off his belt and made his way across the hall.

Derek looked up when he heard JJ and Emily calling Penelopes name, the ran over and Emily said, "what happened"?, Derek said, Savannahs dad that's what happened",  
JJ said, "what did he do, did he hurt you"?, she said, "not really". Derek said, "look at your arms baby girl, they are definitley gonna bruise", Reid walked over to Derek and said, "is he crazy pulling this here and tonight'?, Derek said, "he's gonna pay and that's a promise" and then he walked off with Reid and JJ right on his heels.

Scott grabbed Sarah by the arm and said, "we're going, now", she grabbed her purse and groaned as he pulled her out the door and toward the car, Derek saw them both getting ready to get into their car and he said, "hey Scott, hold up". Scott got into his car and said, "everything that is to be said will be said in court" and then he tried to shut the door.

Derek pulled him out of the car and slammed him against it and said, "who do you think you are to touch her like that"?, Sarah said, "what's going on, what are you talking about"?, he said, "don't act like you don't know". She said, "I don't know, what did he do"?, Derek said, "your husband took it upon himself to hurt one of the most amazing women I have ever met, he hurt Penelope".

Sarahs mouth flew open and she said, "w w what did he do"?, Derek said, "he grabbed her by the arms and held her tight and threatened her that's what he did", she said, "I'm so sorry". Scott said, "shut up Sarah", Reid ran over and said, "come on Morgan this isn't the way to handle this", Hotch walked outside and over to the fighting men.

He said, "Morgan come on the police are on the way", he said, "what good is that gonna do"?, Scott laughed and said, "not a lot because not only are the police coming but so is our attorney". No sooner had those words come out of Scotts mouth did the police and his attorney show up, Derek said, "well at least he knew to call his attorney this time".

Hotch said, "Annas on her way, she'll be here in a couple of minutes", Derek backed off when Scotts attorney said, "what's going on here"?, Scott said, "well I'll tell you Zach" and everybody listened as he readied to fill the air with lies.


	19. Chapter 19

Shattered Together-Ch 19

Zach listened as Scott said, "I walked toward the restroom and Dereks so called bestfriend walked over to me and started offering herself to me in exchange that me and Sarah leave Jamie with Derek". Derek shook his head and said, "that isn't true, you're lying" and as he tried to jump forward Hotch and Reid held him back, Zach said, "and what did you do"?, Scott said, "I grabbed he arms and albeit might have been a little hard but I told her that everything would be settled in court" and then I pushed her away and that was when this monster charged toward me.

Anna pulled up and got out of the car and said, "what's going on here"?, Derek said, "Penelope went to the bathroom and this sick freak grabbed her hard by the arms and threatened her". Anna said, "Scott you know better than to do that"?, Scott held up his hands and said, "I'm innocent here, I was walking toward the bathroom and Penelope comes up to me and offers herself to me in exchange that we leave Jamie with Derek".

Derek said, "shut your lying mouth, you know that she didn't say that", he said, "she sure did, you can believe it or not", he said, "well good because I don't believe any part of that". The officers looked at Anna and said, "mam we're going to have to arrest your client"?, she said, "on what charges"?, Scott said, "he grabbed me out of my car and slammed me against the door".

She looked at Derek and said, "is that true"?, he said, "yes but he attacked Penelope", she said, "where is Penelope"?, Hotch said, "she's inside, she's very upset about what happened". Scott said, "I doubt that very seriously, the little tramp threw herself at me not more than 15 minutes ago", Derek said, "I told you to shut your lying mouth".

Anna said, "let me talk to Penelope", Reid said, "I'll go get her" and then turned around and headed inside only to come back a few minutes later, she walked over to the group and Anna said, "Penelope I need to hear your side of the story". She nodded her head and said, "I was walking out of the bathroom and I felt a hand go over my mouth and somebody pulled me into the corner".

Anna listened as Penelope said, "it was Scott and he was threatening me and when I fought him he told me that I was going to pay", Anna said, "did he do anything else"?, she nodded her head yes. Derek said, "what else did he do"?, she said, "h h he ran his hand up m my th thigh and tried to get un un under my dress", Derek said, "you sick bastard".

Scott said, "that's a lie, it was her, she was throwing herself at me, she offered herself to me for sex if I would leave Jamie with Derek", she said, "I did no such thing, you're lying". The officer said, "mam Mr. Hayes is pressing charges on Mr. Morgan", Anna said, "what about the assault on Ms. Garcia"?, he said, "unfortunately it's his word against hers".

Anna said, "I'll follow you downtown and get you released", he said, "the only thing I did was take up for Penelope, who he assaulted and threatened by the way and I'm the one going to jail"?, the officer then said, "afraid so sir" and then started reading Derek his rights. Penelope said, "I'm so sorry Derek, I", he said, "you don't have anything to be sorry about, you didn't do anything wrong".

JJ wrapped her arms around her best friend as they put Derek into the backseat of the police crusier, Anna said, "don't worry Penelope I'll get him released and I'll work on the charges against Mr. Hayes". She nodded her head yes in agreement as she watched Anna turn around and head toward he car, Scott grinned and said, "well Sarah it's time for us to go home" and got into his car and pulled out of the lot.

Sarah said, "did you do what Derek said you did"?, he slapped her across the face and said, "yes I did and when we get home you're gonna be a busy woman alllllll night long". She rubbed her cheek and said, "y y yes Scott" as they turned onto the main road, she looked out the window and sighed hoping that this night would go by quickly.


	20. Chapter 20

This chapter contains sexual content

Shattered Together-Ch 20

By the time Derek was led into a room Anna aleady had him released and he was ready to go, he said, "now what happens"?, she said, "well you are to appear in court starting the day after the funeral". He said, "that fast"?, she nodded her head and said, "sadly yes, they are pushing this and they are going to give it everything that've got to take your son away from you".

Derek said, "they can't do that, they can't have Jamie", she said, "don't worry we're going to do everything we can to make sure that doesn't happen but for tonight I need you to go home and spend time with your family and your son". Derek nodded his head and said, "that sounds good", she said, "and I'll meet you at about 8:30 on the first day of court", Derek nodded his head yes as he opened the door and joined Hotch and Reid in the hall.

Meanwhile across town Scott and Sarah walk into their home, he takes off his coat and then slaps Sarah across the butt and said, "go get ready and I'll be up in a few minutes". She nodded her head yes as she took off her jacket and headed up the stairs, as he watched her walk away he felt himself getting painfully hard, he grinned and said, "tonight's going to be fun" as he headed over and poured himself a drink.

Sarah took off her clothes and glanced at the bruises that were covering her body, she rubbed her hands all over her arms as tears streamed down her face, she closed her eyes and remembered the Scott that she married, the kind, loving man. She quickly slipped into his favorite nightie and walked over to the mirror, she smoothed it out over her body and blew out a deep breath as she heard him come into their bedroom.

Scott was all smiles as he downed several drinks and grabbed one for the road before heading upstairs to show his wife who the boss was, he licked his lips as he watched her walk out of the bathroom. He walked over and said, "tonight is going to be amazing", she weakly smiled and said, "yes Scott", he cupped her face gently and crashed his lips against hers.

When they pulled apart he grabbed he arms roughly and said, "on the bed on your knees", she walked over to the bed and crawled to the middle of the bed and when she felt his weight on the bed she braced herself for what was about to happen. He slowly raised her gown up and rubbed his hand over her butt and said, "ohhhhh yeah Sarah" as he thrust himself hard and fast inside her from behind.

Her eyes were closed as she gripped the sheets on the bed, he reached around and roughly grabbed her breasts and started groping her earning hisses of pain which in turn made him smile. As he pounded into her over and over she wondered what happened to the man she once loved, the man that would never hurt her, the man that only loved her, what happened to that man.

She was pulled back to reality as he pulled completly out of her and said, "take the gown off and lay on your back", she raised up and tossed the gown onto the floor and did what he said and laid on her back. He hovered over her stroking himself and said, "I love it when you are all wet and ready for me" as he thrust himself inside her again hard and fast.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and hissed him pain as his thrusts got harder and harder, his once loving hands gripped her hips roughly as he pounded into her over and over. She then felt his lips on her nipples, sucking gently at first and then he bit down causing her to moan in pain, he looked up at her and smiled saying, "you love it and you know it" before switching his attention to the other breast.

She laid there with her eyes closed hoping that he would hurry and finish so that hopefully he would go to sleep, just as he felt her tightening up around him he completly pulled out and said, "you aren't done until I say you are". Scott reached down and started pulling and tugging on her sore nipples and when she started to squirm under him he back inside her and started a hard and fevered pace.

Scotts hands were all over her body, probing, punishing, hurting the woman that he promised to love, honor and cherish, tears streamed down Sarahs face as he stilled inside her, grunted and thankfully spilled himself inside her. He kissed her lips passionately and rolled beside her on the bed, she quickly rolled onto her side and wiped away the tears.

Scott laughed and said, "you've got 10 minutes and then we're going at it again, you're going to pay Sarah" and true to his word 10 minutes later her pain started all over again as he went for rounds 2, 3 and 4 before finally collapsing from exhaustion. She laid there until she thought he was asleep and as she started to get up he roughly pulled her to him and said, "no, you're going to lay here with me until I'm ready for you to get up".

She laid her head down on his chest and said, "yes Scott" and there is where she would lay until he wanted to get up the next morning.

'


	21. Chapter 21

This chapter contains abuse and sexual content

Shattered Together-Ch 21

The next morning Derek woke up to the sound of Penelopes voice coming through the monitor, he laid there and smiled as he heard her singing to Jamie, all of the time he had known her he had no idea that she had such a beautiful singing voice. After he had gotten home the night before Penelope had fallen asleep in the room across from the nursery so he covered her up and kissed her cheek before checking on Jamie and heading to bed.

As he laid there he wondered why Scott had threatened Penelope and then lied on her, he ran his hand over his head and threw the covers back and pulled his pants on before heading to the bathroom. Since the funeral was in a few hours he decided to head downstairs in his jogging pants and grab some coffee, as he headed down the stairs he heard Jamie cooing as Penelope talked to him.

Penelope looked up and said, "ohhhh look who it is, it's daddy", Derek smiled as Penelope handed his son to him and said, "you hold him and I'll get you a bottle ready". Derek nodded his head yes as he watched he disappear through the house, he looked down and said, "good morning baby boy, how is daddys little man doing"?,  
the baby started kicking his legs and Derek said, "did you sleep good lastnight, I bet you did" as he leaned down and kissed the baby gently on the forehead.

Penelope walked back into the room and said, "here ya go hotstuff, you feed the little prince and I'll fix us something to eat", he said, "thanks goddess", she winked at him and said, "anytime sugar" and then turned around and headed back toward the kitchen. He held the bottle down to his sons lips and grinned as Jamie quickly latched on and started sucking.

Meanwhile across town Scott ran his hand down Sarahs body and said, "wakey wakey gorgeous it's time for some more fun", she moaned and said, "how about some breakfast Scott"?, he rolled her over onto her back and said, "food isn't what I want, I want some of you". She then felt him roughly climbing between her legs and seconds later he thrust himself inside her.

It was the same thing several mornings a week, he forced himself on her, it didn't matter that she didn't want it, it didn't matter that he was to rough, it didn't matter that she said no". As he pounded in and out of her she said, "Scott stop, that hur, that hurts", he stilled inside her and said, "what did you say"?, she said,  
"I I I said that hurts".

Scott slapped her across the face and said, "you stupid bitch, don't you understand that it doesn't matter what you want or how you feel, I want you and I want you now so lay there and shut up and let me finish". She said, "th th this is rape", he laughed and said, "a husband and wife have sex, this isn't rape, a husband can't rape his wife".

She tried to push him off and he forefully held her to the bed and said, "is this the way you want it" and he pounded into her over and over as he held her down on the bed. She tried so hard to squirm away but he was to strong and then she finally gave up and let him finish with his abuse, she finally realized that when he got finished she would be able to shower and get dressed.

About 45 minutes later he finally exploded inside her and then he collapsed beside her on the bed and said, "that was the best it's ever been, I love it when you do that, when you fight me it makes me feel so powerful". She threw the covers back and he said, "where do you think you're going"?, she said, "I I I need to take a shower and get dressed, our daughters funeral is in a few hours or have you forgotten"?, he grabbed he arm and said, "you ungreatful slut, how dare you say something like that to me".

She jumped up and headed toward the bathroom only to be cut off by him shoving her into the wall, he said, "and here I was so relaxed and ready for the day and you run your mouth and mess everything up". He grabbed her by the hair and forced her to lean over the bed and he laughed and said, "this is the way you like it so this is the way we'll do it" and he once again thrusted hard and fast inside her.

Derek smiled as he looked down at his now sleeping son, he laid him down in his swing and cranked it up and stood there watching for a few minutes before joining his baby girl in the kitchen for some breakfast. She had fixed toast, eggs, bacon, hashbrowns, fresh fruit, coffee and juice, he said, "wow baby girl you've gone all out".

She said, "I know that today's going to be a long day and I want you to eat so that you'll have the energy to be able to put up with Scott", he took a sip of coffee and wondered what Scott was going to put them through today. Meanwhile at the Hayes home Scott stilled inside her as he finally spilled inside her, he slapped her across the butt and said, "now you can go get showered and ready for our daughters funeral".

Sarah stood up and said, "y y yes Scott", she walked over to the closet and grabbed her things and headed to the bathroom, he smirked as he watched her walking into the bathroom. As the door shut he said, "hopefully that will learn you who's in charge, it isn't you Sarah, it's me and the sooner you realize that the better it's going to be for you".

As Sarah stepped under the water the tears streamed down her face, the hot water cascaded over her tired and aching body, she blew out a deep breath wondering what the day was going to bring.


	22. Chapter 22

Shattered Together-Ch 22

About an hour later Penelope walked down the stairs and said, "sorry that took so long", Derek looked up from his son and said, "that's okay baby girl I was just having a little man to man talk with my buddy here". Penelope walked over and said, "and just what was this little talk about"?, he said, "I was just telling him to be good for Jessica while she watches him today".

Penelope kissed the little boy on the top of the head and said, "he's going to be good, aren't you my prince", the baby squirmed in his arms and he said, "I can't believe that he's here Penelope, he's here, he's safe and his mom, well his mom". She put her hand on his shoulder and said, "I know hotstuff, I know", he smiled down at his son and said, "he's perfect don't you think"?, she grinned and said, "just like his daddy

Derek said, "you might be a little biased don't ya think"?, she put her hand over her heart and said, "me, biased, never" and then as she was putting her watch on someone knocked on the door. Derek said, "that's probably Jessica", Penelope said, "it's okay sug I'll get it", she walked over and opened the door and saw Jessica standing there with Jack and Henry.

Penelope said, "hi Jackers, hi Henry", they both hugged her and said, "hiiiiiii", Jessica said, "I hope it's alright if I brought them with me"?, she said, "absolutely Jess, come on in". When they walked into the living room they couldn't help but smile as they saw Derek, Henry and Jack sitting there looking down at the now peacefully sleeping baby.

Sarah looked at the bruises on her arms and as she rubbed them memories of her latest attack filled her mind, she could feel Scott holding her down as he had his way with her. She could feel pain between her legs as he forcefully thrust himself in and out of her as he did what he always did to her, he made her feel small and like she didn't matter, because to him she didn't.

She put her jacket on and stood there for a few minutes before she heard Scott say, "if you aren't out in a minute I'm coming in there and trust me you wouldn't want that Sarah". She took a deep breath and opened the door and stepped out into the bedroom, Scott walked over and touched her shoulder said, "there's my good little slut".

Sarah said, "d d don't call me that"?, he grabbed her face and said, "I'll call you whatever I want" and then he crashed his lips against hers, he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer. She moaned against is mouth as he forcefully thrust his tongue inside her mouth, when he was finished he pulled away and said, "if we didn't have this funeral to go to you and me would spend the day right there", pointing to the bed.

He the slapped her butt and said, "now let's go", she nodded her head and walked out of the room in front of him, Scott smiled knowing that soon he would be getting his revenge on his son in law by taking the things that meant the most to him and that was his trashy best friend and his son. As he walked out the door he thought to himself, "they will pay for what they did to you baby".

Both Derek and Penelope kissed Jamie and Derek said, "thanks again for watching him Jess", she said, "not a problem at all, we're all here for you Derek", he smiled at her and then looked at Penelope and said, "are you ready baby girl"?, she put her jacket on and said, "ready when you are", they then turned around and headed out the door.

When Scott and Sarah walked into the room for the service they saw officers all over the room, Hotch then walked over and said, "just to make sure that you can keep away from Derek and Penelope the officers have been instructed to keep you apart". Scotts mouth flew open and said, "is this really neccessary"?, Hotch noddded his head and said, "after your behavior lastnight, absolutely".

Sarah inwardly smiled knowing that for once Scott wasn't going to get what he wanted


	23. Chapter 23

Shattered Together-Ch 23

Derek took a deep breath and blew it out as they stopped outside the funeral home door, he said, "I can't do this", Penelope took him by the hand and said, "you can do this Derek, I know you can". He looked at her and said, "why are you so sure"?, she said, "that's easy, because you are one of the bravest, smartest, kindest and most loving people that I've ever met".

He weakly smiled and said, "only you baby girl", she said, "huh"?, he said, "only you can make me feel like I can do anything", she gently squeezed his hand and said,  
"you're not in this alone". He nodded his head and said, "I know, I have an amazing family that is behind me every step of the day", she winked at him and said, "yep you sureeeeeee do".

Penelope said, "just put one foot in front of the other and if you fall we'll be here to catch you and help you along the path", he kissed her cheek and said, "thank you so much for being here". She said, "there is no other place that I would rather be than here by your side", he nodded his head in agreement as he pushed the door open and they strolled inside.

Reid walked over and said, "how are you holding up"?, he said, "I've been better pretty boy", Reid pulled him into a gentle hug and said, "we love you Morgan, you know that right"?, he said, "I do and you all know that I love you right"?, he said, "that we do". Penelope said, "what's with all the fuzz"?, Reid said, "ohhhh the police, they are here to make sure that Scott doesn't cause any trouble today".

Scott looked over his shoulder and saw Reid, Derek and Penelope standing in the other room talking, he filled with rage knowing that he was going to get to do anything to make Derek look bad, well not today. The trio of friends slowly made their way inside the larger room where they sat down with the rest of the team, Emily and JJ wasted no time in pulling their friend into their arms.

Sarah inwardly smiled to know that Derek wasn't having to go through his loss alone, she was glad that he had a loving family to be with him each and every step of the way. She then watched as Dereks mom and sisters hugged him, she watched as Derek wiped away the tears as he buried his head in the curve of his moms neck as she rubbed her hand up and down his back for support.

As they sat down Derek sat with Penelope on one side and his mom and sisters on the other and the team were sitting behind him, the minister stood up and looked at the huge crowd before he spoke. Everybody listened as he said, "Savannah Abigail Hayes Morgan 38 was the daughter of Scott and Sarah Hayes, the loving wife of Derek Michael Morgan and the mother of an adorable little boy nicknamed Jamie".

Derek gently squeezed Penelopes hand as the minister said, "Savannah was an amazing person, she loved everybody and was a friend to everybody, she was a doctor that cared about her patients and will be missed by everybody that knew her. He looked down at the crowd and said, "I understand that Savananhs parents and her husband have a few words they wanted to say about Savannah".

Scott got up and walked to the front of the room and said, "Savannah was my baby, the bright and shining star of my life and I don't know what I'm going to do without her". He wiped away a tear and said, "but she leaves behind part of her in her son, our grandson Jamie", Penelope squeezed Dereks hand as Scott said, "no parent should have to bury their child, no parent" and then he turned and walked back to his seat.

Sarah got up next and walked up to the front and said, "Savannah was an angel, my angel and there won't be a day that goes by that I won't love and miss her", she then took a deep breath and said, "she leaves a part of her here on earth with us, my grandson Jamie". She looked at Derek and said, "Savannah loved you so so much Derek, you and her son were her life" she then walked back to her seat.

The minister looked at Derek and said, "son would you still like to speak"?, Penelope said, "you can do this hotstuff", he nodded his head and said, "yes sir", he got up and walked to the front and looked down at his wifes coffin. He then looked out his his mom, sisters, team and the loving face of his baby girl and then he opened his mouth to speak.

He said, "Savannah was an amazing woman, she was always filled with love and happiness, she never saw bad in anybody she knew, she was a dedicated doctor who was always there for her patients. Penelope felt tears running down her cheek when Derek said, "she was a loving wife and she would have been an amazing momma to our son Jamie" he then walked back down and collapsed in the chair between Penelope and Fran.


	24. Chapter 24

Shattered Together-Ch 24

About an hour later as the services concluded everybody but the team and Savannahs parents left, Hotch practically held his breath as he saw Scott turning around to face Derek. Fran and Penelope gently squeezed Dereks hand as Scott simply said, "this isn't over" before grabbing Sarah by the hand and practically pulling her away from the cemetary.

Reid looked over his shoulder and watched as Sarah climbed into the car and instantly looked down at the floor, JJ said, "what's wrong Spence"?, he said, "somethings off with Savannahs mom". Emily said, "off, like what"?, he said, "she avoids eye contact when she's with Scott, she jumps when he moves like she's afraid that she's gonna get hit".

Dave said, "do you think that maybe he's abusing her"?, Reid said, "highly possible, she does meet a few of the hints to that", Hotch said, "after things calm down I'll have Garcia check into their background and see if their have been any reports of abuse". Hotch then walked over and put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said,  
"we're going to meet you at your place, we're going to go pick up the kids".

Derek nodded his head in agreement as he wiped away another tear, Penelope said, "if it's alright with you hotstuff, I'd like to stay"?, he gently squeezed her hand and said, "yes please". Fran kissed her son on the cheek and hugged him tight and said, "I love you baby boy", he said, "I love you to momma", Sarah and Desi hugged their brother and whispered, "we love you".

He then said, "I love you girls to", he watched as they started walking toward their cars, as the cars pulled away he said, "I don't know about this"?, Penelope said,  
"you don't know about what"?, he said, "I don't know if I can be a good parent to Jamie". Penelope said, "you already are", he blew out a deep breath and said, "he deserves a family and I can't give him that, not now".

Penelope said, "he already has a family, a big, loving family that will do anything and everything it takes to keep him safe and happy", Derek looked at the fresh dirt covering his wife and said, "I still don't know if I'm strong enough to do this", Penelope said, "listen to me Derek", he looked at her and listened as she then opened her mouth to speak.

She said, "you Derek Morgan are the most amazing man I have ever met and Jamie is a lucky little boy to have you as his daddy", she then saw a weak smile forming and she knew that she was finally getting through. She said, "you might not see it now but you will be happy again, you will feel love again, one day you will be able to move on, you will Derek".

He took a deep breath and said, "I hope you're right sweetness", she intertwined their fingers and said, "I'm the oracle of all knowing, of course I'm right", earning a little laugh. She said, "how about we head back to your son, the team is there and your mom wants a family dinner today", he looked down at their entertwined fingers and brought them to his lips and gently kissed he hand and said, "lead the way goddess, lead the way".

The drive back to his place was spent in silence as neither friend knew exactly what to say, when they pulled up in front of Dereks house he looked over at her and said, "baby girl". She looked up and said, "yeah handsome"?, he took her hand in his and said, "you are the best friend that a person could ever ask for", she smiled and said, "right back atcha sugar shack".

He said, "no Penelope I'm serious, you go out of your way to help me, you have the biggest, kindest, most loving heart of anybody I have ever met", she reached up with her free hand and wiped a tear away as it slid down her cheek. She said, "I'm here for you anytime you need me", he touched her cheek and said, "and I don't know what I would do without you".

She took a deep breath and said, "I'm not going anywhere, none of us are", he winked at her and said, "how about we go in and see the handsome prince"?, she laughed and said, "you mean the mini hotstuff"?, he laughed and said, "okay baby girl, the mini hotstuff". They then got of his truck and headed toward the door, after the funeral what they all needed now was some family time.

As they stepped inside the aroma of Frans homecooking filled the air, Penelope said, "something smells good in here", Fran leaned around the corner and said, "it's almost ready". Derek said, "I think I'll go check on Jamie" and Penelope and the rest of his family watched as he headed up the stairs and then disappeared around the corner.


	25. Chapter 25

This chapter contains mentions of sex

Shattered Together-Ch 25

After dinner and a few minutes playing with Jamie Derek let everybody give the baby some kisses before he took him upstairs and put him down, he stood over the crib for a few minutes just staring at the amazing little boy that was peacefully sleeping. He jumped when he felt a hand touch his shoulder, Penelope said, "sorry about that handsome, didn't mean to scare you".

He said, "it's okay sweetness, I was just thinking that's all", she said, "thinking about what"?, he said, "just thinking about court in the morning", she nodded her head and said, "so what did you come up with"?, he blew out a deep breath and said, "Scott and Sarah are going to pull out all the stops and lies to get custody of my son".

Penelope put her hand in his and said, "don't worry, we aren't going to let them get their creepy hands on our mini hotstuff", he grinned and said, has everybody gone already"?, she nodded her head and said, "yeah the boys were sleepy so they took them home". Derek said, "baby girl do you think that you could maybe stay with me tonight"?, she said, "sure handsome, well that is if you don't mind company again tonight".

He said, "thanks, I just don't want to be alone tonight", she said, "you won't be alone sugar shack, I'll be right here with you until you toss my adorable tech tushie out". He nodded for them to step out into the hall and when the door was shut he said, "I would never toss your adorable tushie out, as far as I'm concerned my home is your home".

She smiled and said, "awwwwww thanks hotstuff", he said, "anytime sweetness, anytime", Penelope said, "I think I'm gonna go take a hot bath and soak for a little while before turning in". He said, "I need to call Anna and talk to her about what's going to happen in court tomorrow", she nodded her head and said, "just think good thoughts handsome, good thoughts" as she headed down the hall toward her room.

Scott walked into the kitchen and over to Sarah, he started rubbing his hands all over her body, she felt her stomach churning as he reached up and cupped her firm breasts. He started kissing the side of her neck as his hand started unzipping her dress, she closed her eyes hoping that something would happen to stop this, something,  
anything please happen she thought to herself over and over as her dress slid down to the floor.

Scott said, "you were so good today that I'm going to give you a choice", she looked over her shoulder and said, "a ch ch choice"?, he said, "yes, a choice", he turned her around and said, "you can satisfy me one way or another". She said, "please Scott", he reached up and with one tug ripped her panties off and picked her up and put her on the counter.

She put he hands on his shoulders and said, "n n no", he said, "excuse me"?, she said, "I s s said no", he grabbed her by the hair and pulled her off the counter and threw her in the floor. He quickly dropped down to the floor and held her down with one hand while he worked with the other to get his pants and boxers down just far enough so that he could do his business.

Sarah screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO" and his hand quickly covered her mouth and he said, "you don't want to make this harder and more painful than it needs to be now do you"?, she shook her head no. Scott said, "now I'm gonna remove my hand and if you scream you will regret it do I make myself clear"?, again she nodded her head yes as he removed his hand and a few seconds later a tear streamed down her cheek as he entered her hard and fast.

Penelope was sitting with her eyes closed relaxing in the bubbles, the past few days had been very hard on everybody and the water felt perfect as it started soaking her troubles away. Derek had been talking to Anna for almost an hour before he heard Penelope coming out of the bathroom, he smiled as the call ended, he quickly locked up and turned the lights off before heading upstairs.

He stopped outside her door and knocked, he smiled as he heard, "come in handsome", the door opened and she was laying on top of the covers rubbing lotion on her hands and arms. He said, "I just wanted to check on your before turning in, court starts bright and early in the morning so I've got to try to get some sleep", she said, "I'm fine, how are you"?, he said, "nervous, very nervous".

She patted the bed beside her and he walked over and leaned against the headboard, Penelope said, "how about we watch some tv so that you can relax"?, he nodded his head and said, "that sounds good to me". She found one of his favorite movies, she glanced over at him a few minutes later and she smiled as she saw that he had drifted off to sleep.

She didn't have the heart to wake him up so she covered him up and gently kissed his cheek and whispered, "good night hotstuff", she then laid down and humped up on her side and soon drifted off to sleep.


	26. Chapter 26

Shattered Together-Ch 26

The next morning Derek woke up and smiled as he found Penelope wrapped around him, her arm was across his chest and her leg was between his, he wrapped his arm aroun her and sighed happily. He laid that way for about half an hour before she started waking up, she looked up and he said, "morning baby girl", she blushed and said, "I'll show you a good morning hotstuff".

Derek ran his finger through her hair and said, "you're so beautiful when you wake up", she said, "t t thank you", he smiled and started to continue their conversation when the sound of Jamies cries filled the air. Penelope said, "I'll get him" and then she jumped up and practically ran out of the room, she walked into the nursery across the hall and said, "awwww what's the matter buddy".

Derek had got up and walked over and was standing in the door watching, Penelope said, "let's check your diaper and see if you have messess", she laid him down on the changing table and took his onesie off and said. "whewwwww who did that to you baby boy"?, the baby started kicking his little legs and she said, "let's get you allllllll cleaned up and then we'll get you a bottle".

Derek crossed his arms and said, "you're so good with him", she said, "he's a real cutie", Derek said, "baby girl I" and she said, "we need to get downstairs so I can get him a bottle". Derek stepped aside and said, "can we talk later"?, she said, "yeah sure" and then her and Jamie headed out of the room and down the stairs on their way to the kitchen.

He headed toward his room and changed into his clothes before joining Penelope and Jamie in the kitchen, she said, "I need to go take a shower, can you feed Jamie so I can get ready for court"?, he said, "baby I". She handed the baby to him and started around him and he gently grabbed her by the arm and she moaned and hissed in pain.

He said, "I'm so sorry Penelope, I didn't mean to squeeze so tight", she said, "it wasn't you hotstuff", he said, "are you alright"?, she nodded her head and said,  
"I'm fine, my arms are just a little sore that's all". He said, "roll up your sleeves for me", she said, "I don't think", he said, "please", she then blew out a deep breath and started slowly rolling up her sleeves.

When he saw hand prints on her arm he said, "ohhhhhh baby girl", she said, "it isn't that bad", he said, "not that bad, how can you say that the bruises coveer the top of both arms". She said, "really Derek I'm fine", she handed Derek a bottle and said, "I'll be down soon, help yourself to some pancakes and sausages when you're done feeding Jamie" and then she practically ran out of the room.

Derek looked down at his son and said, "it's okay buddy, your gr, Scott isn't going to get his hands on you, I promise", he then put the nipple of the bottle up to his lips and he instantly latched on. Derek smiled as he watched his son enjoying his bottle, as he looked down at his son and said, "daddy loves you so so much little man".

Penelope grabbed her clothes and headed to the bathroom, she quickly removed her clothes and turned the hot water on, she then stepped inside and stepped under the stream and allowed the tears to fall. As she washed her arms the soreness brought back flashbacks to Scott and what happened at the funeral home, she could feel his hand sliding up her dress, she could feel him gripping her arms hard and she then flashed forward to the look on Dereks face downstairs when he saw the bruises.

Derek had feed, burped and put the baby in his swing and was eating when Penelope joined him in the kitchen, he said, "listen Penelope I'm sorry about earlier", she poured herself a cup of coffee and said, "Derek I'm okay, I promise". He said, "you are one of the strongest women I've ever met and I need you to know that I'm here for you the same way you are for me".

She smiled and said, "thanks hotstuff", he winked at her and said, "anytime baby, anytime", she sat down at the table and said, "who's going to watch Jamie while we are in court"?, Derek took a bite of his sausage and said, "momma is gonna watch him for us". She nodded her head and said, "some grandma time is exactly what mini hotstuff needs".

The two sat there laughing and talking until they heard a knock at the door, Derek glanced down at his watch and said, "that's momma", Penelope said, "you go and say goodbye to your son and I'll let Fran in". Derek and Penelope walked into the living room and when she answered the door she glanced over her shoulder and saw the huge smile on Dereks face as he hovered over his sleeping son.

After they hugged Fran and whispered their goodbyes to Jamie they were headed out the door and on their way to court


	27. Chapter 27

Shattered Together-Ch 27

When Derek and Penelope walked into the court room they were met by Anna, she leaned in and said, "Mr. and Mrs. Hayes and their attorney are alredy here", she then motioned to the huge table on the other side of the courtroom. Penelope said, "what do you think is going to happen today"?, Anna said, "well today the judge will be getting both sides of the story as to why everybody wants custody".

Penelope said, "you don't think that they will take custody of Jamie away from Derek do you"?, she shook her head and said, "no I don't think so, I think this is pretty much a stalling tactic". Derek said, "do you think that they are going to try to discredit Penelope"?, she nodded her head yes and said, "I do, I think they are going to bring up this supposed part where Penelope "offered" herself to Scott in order for you to keep custody of Jamie".

Derek said, "nobody is going to believe that", Anna said, "I know but that is what they are going to use to try to get the judge to see that leaving Jamie alone with Penelope is not a good thing". Penelope said, "maybe I should leave, maybe I", Anna said, "no, honey the last thing you need to do is leave, if you leave they will see that as a sign that they've won".

Derek reached over and took her by the hand and said, "please don't go, I need you here with me", she weakly smiled and said, "I'm here handsome, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere". Anna smiled and said, "alright we need to head up to our table", Penelope said, "I'll just sit back here", Anna said, "we need you at our table with us".

Penelope said, "won't that add fuel to the fire"?, Anna said, "you're giving your best friend moral support so the judge needs to see that", she nodded her head as the three of them headed through the courtroom to their table. Scott looked over and saw Penelope and leaned in to Zach and said, "what's she doing here"?, Zach said, "she's just here to make the judge think that Derek has a lot of help with the baby but don't worry I'm going to destroy her on the stand".

Sarah just sat there listening to Zach not saying a word because she knew that if she did that there would be hell to pay for her when they went home at the end of the day. Zach said, "the court needs to see the two of you, the loving grandparents holding hands and being in love", Zach said, "not a problem" as he took Sarah by the hand.

Both sides were conferring with their attorney when the baitliff said, "all rise, Judge Kenzi Smith presiding", everybody stood up and watched as the judge walked into the room and sat down in her seat. She opened the file and said, "be seated", she then read through the page and said, "alright I am to understand that we are here to see who is best suited to take care of the minor child that is known as Jamie Morgan, is that correct"?, both lawyers in unison said, "yes mam".

Kenzi said, "alright I need to as a few questions first and then we will preceed", she looked at Derek and said, "Mr. Morgan can you tell me in your own words why you are here today"?, he looked up at her and said, "yes your honor, we are here today because my dead wifes parents are trying to take custody of my son away from me".

Derek said, "I love my son your honor and I would do anything that it took to keep him happy and safe", she said, "and what do you do for a living"?, he said, "I work with the FBI the BAU division". She said, "which means that you are away from home alot doesn't it"?, he nodded his head and said, "yes mam but I have an amazing family that will be able to watch Jamie for me when I am out of town".

Kenzi said, "family like who Mr. Morgan"? he said, "my mother Fran Rossi, my sisters Sarah and Desiree Morgan, my best friend Penelope Garcia", Kenzi said, "okay Mrs. Garcia what do you do for a living"?, she said, "I am a data analyst for the FBI the BAU mam", she said, "does this mean that you are away alot with Derek and the rest of his team"?, she said, "no mam, I work in town and very very seldom travel with them".

She said, "so in case Mr. Morgan is out of town on a case you can watch his son, is that correct"?, she said, "yes mam that would be correct", the judge said, "thank you". She then looked at the other table and said, "alright can you tell me why you think that you deserve custody of Jamie"?, he smiled and said, "that's easy your honor, the people that Derek has to watch our grandson are all incapable of keeping him safe, especially Penelope".

Kenzie said, "what do you mean"?, he pointed at Penelope and said, "at the night we had viewing of my daughter Ms. Garica offered herself to me for sex if I would let Derek keep custody of Jamie". Anna stood up and said, "objection your honor", the judge said, "Mr. Hayes did anybody else other than yourself hear this"?, he shook his head and said, "no mam".

Kenzie said, "well then it's hearsay and not useable in court", Scott said, "but your honor", Kenzie banged her gavel on the table and said, "I said it is not useable sir, move on". Anna smiled as she leaned in and said, "that's a plus for us" and then they sat back as the judge stared asking questions to the grandparents in an attempt to see where Jamie is more suited to live.


	28. Chapter 28

Shattered Together-Ch 28

Hotch and the rest of the team were waiting in the hall, the hearing was closed to the public, Reid said, "if we're out here why isn't Garcia"?, Hotch said, "since she will be one of the primary care givers if Derek is out of town the judge needs to see Penelope and understand what kind of person she is". Emily said, "what do you think their chances are"?, Hotch said, "I think they're good, I don't see the judge taking Jamie away from his only living parent".

JJ said, "what about the incident where Mr. Hayes said that Penelope offered herself to him for sex so that Derek could keep Jamie", Hotch said, "I think that will be hearsay and that they can't use it in court". Reid said, "there is something about Sarah that I can't put my finger on", JJ said, "ya know I have noticed that she has had long sleeves on everytime we've seen her out in public".

Emily said, "maybe she's just naturally cold"?, Reid said, "maybe but" and the doors opened and the baitliff said, "Aaron Hotchner", Hotch stepped forward and said,  
"yes". The baitliff said, "Judge Kenzie Smith would have would like to speak with you", he nodded his head as he walked through the door and headed to the witness stand.

Kenzie said, "alright Mr. Hotchner, I need to ask you a few questions about this case", he said, "yes mam", she said, "how long have you known Derek Morgan"?, he said,  
"over 11 years mam". She said, "and what kind of person do you think he is"?, Hotch said, "he is one of the best people I've had the pleasure to know or to work with your honor".

Everybody listened as the judge said, "would you say that your job is a dangerous one"?, he nodded his head and said, "yes mam it can be", she said, "have you or any memeber of your team ever been hurt in the line of duty"?, he said, "sadly yes mam". Kenzie said, "in your opinion do you think that Mr. Morgan is a good father to young Jamie"?, he said, "yes mam I do, he would do anything to keep Jamie safe and happy".

She grinned and said, "thank you Mr. Hotchner that's all", he said, "thank you mam" and stood up and walked toward the back of the room and when he disappeared out into the hall the judge said, "alright now that we have that taken care of what is this about Mr. Hayes being attacked"?, Scott said, "I was pulled out of my car and slammed against the side of it your honor".

She looked at Derek and said, "and why did you do that"?, he said, "because he attacked my friend, my best friend", Kenzie looked at Penelope and said, "is this true Ms. Garcia"?, she said, "yes mam". The judge said, "do you have any witnesses or proof of the attack"?, she said, "yes mam" and then took her jacket off and raised her sleeves to reveal huge bruises on her arms.

Kenzie then looks at Scott and said, "why did you do that Mr. Hayes"?, he said, "I didn't mean to hurt her I was just trying to keep her away from me, that happened when she was throwing herself at me like a tramp". Anna said, "objection your honor", she looked at Scott and said, "I will have no such talk in my courtroom do you hear me"?, he said, "yes mam, I'm sorry".

As Derek glanced at the bruises on Penelopes arms he wanted nothing more than to jump up and slam Scott to the wall and beat him within an inch of his life, how dare anybody hurt such an amazing woman as Penelope. The judge said, "I'm going to dismiss for lunch and then after lunch I'll be speaking to Mrs. Hayes", the baitliff said, "all rise".

As the judge left the room Derek looked at Penelope and said, "how about we go grab something to eat with the team"?, "she pulled her sleeves down and put her jacket on and said, "sounds like a plan handsome". Anna said, "go enjoy your lunch", Derek said, "would you like to come with us"?, she said, "thank you but I have a few calls to make".

Derek and Penlope took deep breaths as they walked toward the hall, when the team saw them walking out of the court room Reid said, "what's happening"?, Penelope said, "she's dismissed for lunch". JJ said, "so how are things going"?, Derek said, "so far so good I think", Penelope said, "after lunch they are going to be talking to Savannahs mom".

Reid said, "how did she seem to you Garcia"?, Penelope said, "a little distant, afraid to speak if she wasn't asked a question", Hotch looked at Reid and said, "I am starting to agree with you Reid". Derek said, "agree about what"?, Hotch said, "why don't we talk somewhere less crowded"?, Derek nodded his head as the family headed toward the exit and their lunch. 


	29. Chapter 29

Shattered Together-Ch 29

As the group sat down in the huge booth in the corner Derek slid in beside Penelope and sighed, Penelope said, "go ahead", he said, "huh"?, she said, "I know that look, you're wanting to check on Jamie". He grinned and said, "their is some profiler in you goddess", she laughed and shook her head as she watched him get up and walked toward the back of the deli.

JJ said, "is he alright"?, she said, "yeahhhh, it's just he's missing Jamie", Hotch said, "he's worried that he might lose custody", she nodded her head and said,  
"you don't think tha t will happen do ya bossman"?, he put his hand on hers and said, "no Garcia I don't". She took a deep breath and said, "good because he's lost so much already and I don't think that he could handle losing Jamie to".

Derek walked back over to the table with a huge smile on his face, Emily said, "I take it Jamies good"?, he nodded his head and said, "yeah he's fine, he was awake for a while and had a bottle and then after a story he went right back out". Reid said, "you have yourself a handsome little guy there", Derek said, "thanks pretty boy".

Dave said, "your mom is loving being a grandma", Derek sighed happily and said, "she's great with him, you all are and he is definitley never gonna want for love",  
they all nodded their heads in agreement. The waitress walked over and after they placed their orders started a conversation about Sarahs strange behavior, Reid said, "how was Sarah in court this morning"?, Derek said, "she didn't say anything if she wasn't spoken to".

Reid said, "was she jumpy almost like she was afraid"?, Derek and Penelope looked at each other and then him and Derek said, "that's exactly how she acted", he took a sip of his coffee and said, "what are you thinking pretty boy"?. he said, "I'm thinking that Scott is abusing her". Hotch said, "well the criteria definitely fits here".

Emily said, "is there anyway that you could bring that up in court"?, Hotch thought for a minute and said, "well maybe if you can get Sarah to admit to the judge that she is abused". Penelope said, "do you think that she would tell on him"?, Hotch said, "she might if she's finally had enough", Derek said, "do you think that he's abusing her"?, Reid nodded his head and said, "I do, I really do and if he abused her then he might have abused Savannah to".

Derek shook his head and said, "what goes through his mind, just how sick is he"?, Penelope paled and said, "if he's guilty of that he needs to pay and we have to do everything we can to keep him away from Jamie". It wasn't long before their meal was brought over, as they ate their conversation continued as they tried to think up a way to get Sarah to confess to what they were all suspecting, that was that she is abused.

After their meal was over they got up and headed toward the door, they stopped as Dereks cell started ringing, he said, "it's Anna", he said, "hey Anna", they then listened as he said, "we're on our way back now". After putting his cell back on his belt he said, "court is going to start in about 10 minutes", they all nodded their heads as they headed back up the street toward the courthouse.

Penelope said, "I'll meet you inside I've got to go to the restroom", Derek nodded his head and said, "are you sure because I can wait", JJ said, "go ahead in, we'll be here in case Scott tries something". He smiled and said, "I'll see you in a few" and then headed toward the door, Penelope walked inside the bathroom and gasped in surprise when she saw Sarah standing there.

Sarah said, "ohhh, excuse me", Penelope said, "Sarah do you have a minute"?, she said, "n n no, not now, I have to get back", she said, "why do you have to get back Sarah"?, she said, "court is going to start soon". Penelope said, "is it that or are you afraid to make Scott angry"?, she looked up at Penelope and said, "you don't want to make him angry, trust me on that".

Penelope said, "is he abusing you"?, she said, "don't be silly", Penelope said, "I think he is, I think he is physcially abusive to you", she looked down at her feet letting Penelope know that they were all right". Penelope said, "you don't have to take that, you can get away from him", she shook her head and said, "I can never get away from Scott".

Penelope said, "tell me Sarah, please tell me what is happening, let me, let us help you", she said, "I can't, don't you understand", Penelope said, "we can help you, we can keep you safe". She opened he mouth and mumbled something and Penelope said, "I didn't hear that, what did you say"?, as she looked up Sarah said, "yes,  
yes you're right I'm abused and raped almost everyday".

Penelopes mouth flew open in disbelief as she stood there listening to Sarah tell her how Scott truly was


	30. Chapter 30

Shattered Together-Ch 30

Penelopes heart broke as she heard the lengths of the abuse that Sarah had been through during her marriage to Scott and when Sarah was finished talking Penelope pulled her into her arms and said, "I'm so sorry Sarah". Sarah wiped her eyes and said, "he wasn't always like that, when we first got married and up until Savannah was about 15 he was an amazing husband and father".

Penelope said, "what happened that changed him"?, she shrugged her shoulders and said, "I have no idea but he is just getting more and more vicious", Penelope said,  
"was he ever abusive with Savannah"?, she shook her head no and said, "he wanted to but I, I took her place and believe me when I say he took great pleasure in abusing me".

They both jumped when they heard a knock at the door, Penelope said, "just a minute", Sarah said, "I've got to go before he comes in here", Penelope took her hand and said, "you aren't going anywhere, we're going to get you somewhere safe, somewhere he can't get to you". She said, "after everything that's happened you still want to help me"?, she said, "why wouldn't I, that wasn't you doing that stuff, that was Scott".

What they didn't know was that the person standing in the hall listening was Scott and he knew what was getting ready to happen so he did the only thing he could do and that was hightail it to the nearest exit. Penelope said, "let me get JJ and Emily in here and then we'll get you somewhere safe", she nodded her head yes and said, "thank you, thank you Penelope".

Penelope peeped out the door and noticed that JJ and Emily were up the hall so she got their attention and when they stepped inside and Penelope and Sarah filled them in on what had happened their hearts broke for her. Emily said, "I'm going to go get my husband and then we'll get you back so that you can tell the judge what you just told us".

Sarah nervously said, "I I I can't do that", JJ said, "don't worry we won't let him hurt you, you're safe", she slowly nodded her head yes in agreement as Emily walked out the door going in search of her husband. Hotch and Reid were walking up the hall when Emily ran over to them, Reid said, "what's wrong"?, Emily quickly filled them in as they made their way toward the bathroom.

As Hotch walked to the door Reid said, "I'm going to go let Morgan know what's going on", Hotch nodded his head and then headed inside the bathroom, Reid took a deep breath as he stepped inside the courtroom. Derek looked up and said, "is Penelope alright"?, Reid leaned down and said, "she's fine, she's in the bathroom with Sarah and the others".

Confused Derek said, "others"?, he said, "yes" and then he spent the next few minutes filing him in on what was going on, Derek said, "that sick son of a " and Reid said, "I'm going to go and talk to the judge and let her know that there have been some developements". Derek stood up and said, "I'm going to go check on baby girl and make sure that she's alright".

Sarah was just finishing telling Hotch what was happening when Derek walked into the bathroom, Derek said, "pretty boy filled me in", he looked down at Sarah and said, "I'm so sorry Sarah". She hugged Derek and said, "you've got nothing to be sorry for Derek, you didn't do anything wrong", Derek looked up at Hotch and said,  
"Reid is back talking to the judge to let her know that their have been some new developements".

Hotch said, "where is Scott"?, Derek said, "he wasn't in the hall or in the courtroom", Sarah said, "he's gonna kill me if he finds out what I've done", JJ wrapped her arm around Sarah and said, "he isn't gonna hurt you, we won't let him". Penelope said, "let's get this ball rolling", Sarah said, "are you sure"?, everybody in unison said, "yesssss" as they headed out of the bathroom surrounding Sarah for her own safety.

Hotch said, "Reid has already talked to the judge and she's waiting on you", she looked at Hotch and said, "would it be alright if somebody went in with me"?, he nodded his head and said, "it would be fine, who do you want to go with you"?, she looked up and weakly said, "P P Penelope". Derek gently squeezed her shoulder and said, "we're all right out here", she nodded her head as she took Sarahs hand in hers and headed into the judges chambers.


	31. Chapter 31

Shattered Together-Ch 31

As Sarah and Penelope walked into the room the judge said, "please sit down", the two women walked over and sat down across from her and Penelope said, "I hope it's alright that I'm here with her, she's a little nervous". The judge said, "it's fine", she looked at Sarah and said, "my name is Mia Abernathy", Sarah and Penelope smiled nervously as they got more comfortable in their seats.

Mia said, "Mrs. Hayes I talked to an agent Spencer Reid and he caught me up on what has been happening but now I need to hear your side of the story", she nodded her head and took a deep breath. Penelope sat there listening as Sarah said, "when we first got married mam he was the sweetest, most loving husband in the world but that changed when our daughter was 14 or 15", the judge sat there listening as she continued her story.

Penelope glanced over at her for moral support, Mia said, "I'm so sorry Mrs. Hayes", Sarah said, "please call me Sarah", she said, "Sarah when was the last time he was violent with you"?, she said, "this morning mam". Mia said, "and what happened this morning", she took her jacket off and showed the bruises on he arms and the stood up raising her skirt up to show the bruises on her thighs.

Sarah said, "he had his way with me 2 times this morning and the more I resisted the rougher he got", Mia said, "what about your daughter, did he ever hurt her"?  
Sarah shook her head and said, "no mam, I would take the abuse". Penelope reached up and wiped away the tears as her and Mia listened as Sarah told them in graphic detail how the abuse worsened when she was taking it for her daughter.

Mia said, "Mrs. Hayes, I mean Sarah were you with your husband on trying to take Jamie away from his father"?, she shook her head and said, "no mam", Mia then nodded her head and said, "I've heard all I need to". Penelope and Sarah listened as the judge called for the stenographer to come to her office, when she was there and had her machine set up the judge took a deep breath as she readied to speak.

The ladies listened as Mia said, "this case is being dismissed, I find for the father", Penelope and Sarah stood up and shook hands with the judge and said, "thank you" in unison as they headed toward the door. They stepped out and Derek walked over and wrapped his arms around Penelope and said, "what happened"?, the judge then walked to the door and said, "I found in the favor of you Mr. Morgan, the father".

Derek smiled and said, "thank you mam, thank you so much", she grinned and said, "you are very welcome, now go and enjoy your son", he nodded his head and said, "a very good idea your honor". Mia stood there watching as the family all headed toward the elevator with Sarah right by their sides and as the doors close smiles graced all of their faces.

Fran was holding Jamie and singing to him when the clan walked into the house, she said, "hey, what are you guys doing here, I thought you had court today"?, Derek said, "it's over momma, it's over the judge sided with me". She said, "ohhhh honey that's great news, what happened"?, Penelope said, "it was Sarah, it happened because of what Sarah told the judge".

Sarah stepped forward and said, "I couldn't, I just couldn't let him get his hands on that sweet sweet child", Dave mouthed the words, "I'll tell you later", she then nodded her head and said, "Sarah would you like to hold your grandson"?, she said, "yes please". Fran patted the seat beside her and said, "come sit by me",  
she slowly made her way over and joined Fran on the couch.

Fran gently handed the baby to Sarah and then said, "how about some tea or coffee"?, the room was filled with the sound of "yessss" as Fran and Dave headed into the kitchen to get the coffee. Derek sighed happily as he stood watching Sarah with Jamie, she was so kind, so loving, so much like Savannah", Penelope nodded for JJ and Emily to step into the other room.

After joining her she said, "I need to go home for a few minutes but I'll be back, I need some fresh air", they both nodded their heads and said, "be careful" as she walked over to the door. She looked around one final time before slipping out and gently closing the door behind her, she blew out a deep breath and smiled knowing that Derek would finally have some happiness.

Derek was so caught up watching Sarah and his son that he hadn't realized that Penelope was gone for several minutes, he then looked at JJ and Emily and said, "were's baby girl"?, JJ said, "she went home, said she needed some fresh air". He pulled his keys from his pocket and said, "until Scott is caught she doesn't need to be alone" as he ran out the door.

Penelope opened her door and stepped inside and closed the door behind her, she headed across the room but jumped when she heard her door locking, she looked to see a smiling Scott Hayes standing there. He walked closer to her and said, "now I'm going to show you what happens when you do something that I don't like", Penelope started backing up slowly.

It took only a matter of seconds for him to make his way across the room and grab her roughly by the arms, she said, "let me go, you don't want to do this", he slapped her hard across the face and said, "ohhhh I want to do this, trust me I want to do this". She held her hands up in front of herself and said, "please no", he laughed and pushed her arms away as he ripped the front of her dress open and said, "now it's time to teach you a lesson" as he grabbed her hard and pushed her down onto the huge sofa smirking as he walked closer and closer to her.


	32. Chapter 32

Shattered Together-Ch 32

Penelope raised up off the couch and said, "p p please don't do this", Scott said, "just relax and enjoy this and if you don't fight to hard it shouldn't be to bad for you". Derek pulled into his usual spot in front of Penelopes and jumped out of the car and practically ran up to her front door, he raised his hand to knock when he heard Penelope say, "no, no please don't do this".

He said, "Penelope, baby girl are you alright"?, she said, "Derek, hel" and Scott slapped her face again, Derek said, "you son of a bitch" and kicked the door in and ran over and pulled Scott off Penelope and tossed him onto the floor. He said, "baby are you alright"?, she tried to hold her shirt together as she nodded her head yes.

Scott jumped up and picked up one of Penelopes vases and headed for Derek, she screamed, "watch out", he turned around just in time to keep the vase from connecting with his head. He punched Scott in the stomach and said, "you sick bastard", Scott laughed and said, "ohhh son you just have to learn how to handle a woman like her,  
that's all".

He said, "you won't be handling her or any other woman ever again", he said, "I wouldn't be on that", he then pulled a gun out of his pocket and said, "now stand back before I have to hurt you". Derek stood protectively in front of Penelope and said, "go on, just get out of here", he looked at Penelope and said, "I bet you are a wild one in the sack what is it Derek calls you, ohhhh yeah baby girl".

Derek punched him in the face causing him to drop the gun, Derek picked it up and said, "sit down Scott, sit down now", he raised his hands and said, "alright, alright I'll sit". Derek pulled his cell out and after a few rings he heard, "Hotchner", Derek said, "Hotch, you need to get over to Garcias and fast", he said, "what's going on Derek"?, he said, "when I got here Scott was trying to rape her".

Hotch said, "Dave's calling the locals and we'll be there as soon as we can", after the call ended Derek wrapped his arms around Penelope and said, "are you sure that you're alright"?, she said, "I'm f fine, just scared is all". Derek kissed her temple and said, "the team will be here soon", she nodded her head as she laid her head on his chest.

Scott said, "so how long have the two of you been sleeping together"?, he said, "we're not", Scott laughed and said, "not yet anyway, how could you do this to my baby, how can you do this to Savannah"?, he said, "I'm not doing anything to Savannah". He looked at Penelope and said, "you're such a slut and right now you'd wrap those legs around his waist and screw him good".

Derek said, "shut up", he said, "now now Derek, you'd sleep with her to, you know you would, I can tell by the way you two look at each other, you're in love with each other". Penelope said, "you don't know what you're talking about", Scott opened his mouth to say something and Derek said, "if you don't shut your mouth I'm gonna kill you, belive that".

Scott held up his hands and sat there quietly until the locals came in a few minutes later, as they were getting ready to walk Scott out the door JJ and Emily ran into the room closely followed by Reid. JJ said, "are you alright Garcie, did he, did he"?, she shook her head and said, "I'm f f fine, just scared", Emily said, "why don't we get you out of those clothes"?, she nodded her head yes as the girls led her through the beaded curtain.

Reid walked over and put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "are you alright"?, he looked at Reid and said, "if I'd been a few mintues later pretty boy", Reid said, "but you weren't, you saved her Derek". Derek ran his hand over his head and said, "I don't know what I would have done if anything happened to her", Reid smiled and said, "she's gonna be fine and now we don't have to worry about Scott anymore".

Derek sighed happily and said, "very true pretty boy, very true", Derek said, "I think tha for the foreseeable future sweetness needs to stay with me and Jamie",  
he nodded his head in agreement. JJ and Emily were watching as Penelope nervously started trying to zip up her dress, Emily said, "here PG, let me help you with that".

Penelope blew out a deep breath and said, "if Derek hadn't gotten here, he would have ra", JJ pulled her friend into her arms and said, "but he was here and he did stop Scott before he could hurt you". Emily said, "maybe staying with Derek for a while is a good idea"?, she nodded her head and said, "that is if my hotstuff wants me there"?, they all smiled as they heard Dereks voice coming from the door saying, "good, glad that's settled, you're going to be staying with us".

Emily said, "you two have had a rough day how about we head back to your place for some dinner and then a movie night"?, Derek walked over and wrapped his arm around her and kissed her temple and said, "come on sweetness, let's go home to Jamie". She sighed happily and said, "you've talked me right into it handsome" as they all walked out into the other room and after giving their statements they all headed out of her apartment and toward their cars.


	33. Chapter 33

Shattered Together-Ch 33

When Penelope walked through the front door she walked into the loving arms of Fran Morgan Rossi, she wrapped her arms gently around Penelope and ran her hand up and down her back. Penelope said, "ohhhh Fran he was there when I got home and if it wasn't for hotstuff he would have raped me", Fran wiped away the tears that were streaming down Penelopes face and said, "but the important thing is that Derek did get there and he did stop Scott from doing that".

Derek said, "where's Jamie"?, Fran said, "Sarah's feeding him, she's getting caught up on some grandma time", Derek smiled and said, "they both needed that", Fran nodded her head in agreement and said, "I totally agree with you there". Sarah looked up and said, "Fran filled me in on what Dave had told her, I'm so so sorry honey".

Penelope said, "well he can't hurt either of us anymore, he's in jail where he belongs", Sarah said, "you don't think he's gonna be able to get out do you"?. Hotch shook his head and said, "no, he's gonna do some serious time in jail for what he's done to you and to Penelope". She took a deep breath and said, "for the first time in a long time I feel free and happy, is that wrong"?, Penelope said, "no it's not Sarah, you deserve to be happy to".

Dave nodded for Derek to come to the other side of the room, he leaned in and said, "what do you think about me and your mom asking Sarah to move into the huge guest house at our place"?, he smiled and said, "that's a great idea, I mean I know that she has the home that her and Scott shared together but I think she will jump at the chance to start fresh".

Dave smiled and slowly walked over toward Sarah, he sat down across from her and said, "Sarah, Fran and I were talking and we have a proposition for you", she looked up and said, "what proposition"?, he said, "we have a huge guest house and we would like to offer it to you". She smiled and said, "really, you want to offer it to me"?, he said, "yes, well that is if you want to li" and she stopped him by quickly said, "yessss".

Fran walked over and said, "that's great, now this way you can be close to Jamie and we have a new member to our family", she reached up and wiped her eyes and said,  
"you are all amazing, after everything Scott did you still want me to live close to you and are going to allow me to be involved with Jamies life". Derek said, "you had nothing to do with what happened Sarah that was all on Scott and of course we want you involved with your grandsons life".

She looked down at the now sleeping bundle in her arms and said, "there is nothing more I want than to be close to this little one", she looked up at the smiling faces and said, "and be close to all of you". Fran said, "alright, now that we have that settled dinner is ready", Sarah stood up and laid Jamie in his swing and watched as Derek walked over and turned it on and it started slowly swinging the baby back and forth.

During dinner everybody was laughing and talking as they caught Sarah up on everything and everybody, by the time dinner was over she was calling everybody by their nicknames and they loved it. After watching most of a movie Jack and Henry were out like a light so it was then that everybody decided that they would get their things together and head home.

Before leaving she walked over and hugged Derek and Penelope and kissed her grandson on the forehead and whispered, "I love you so so much little one" she then joined the other members of her new family as they left Derek and Penelope alone with Jamie. As Sarah climbed into the back of Fran and Rossis car she couldn't help but smile knowing that her tormented time in hell was over, it was finally over.

They stood there watching as everybody pulled away from the curb, after they closed the door Derek said, "after the day we've had I was hoping that all 3 of us could sleep in one room"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "I love that idea". He said, "why don't you take Jamie and go on up and I'll lock up and turn the lights off before I join you".

she smiled as she picked up the little boy and said, "we'll see you upstairs hotstuff", she looked down at Jamie and said, "won't we little hotstuff"?, the baby then started gurgling and she said, "that's right, we'll meet daddy upstairs". As he locked the doors and turned off the lights he couldn't help but smile knowing that tonight he would have his baby girl and baby boy safe with him.

When he walked into his room he sighed happily seeing Penelope crawling into bed, she yawned and said, "this goddess is worn out", he said, "yeah so is this noir hero" causing them both to laugh. He toed off his shoes and grabbed his jogging pants out of the drawer and said, "I'll be right out", she nodded her head and said,  
"okay sugar shack", causing him to laugh as he walked into the bathroom.

He was only in the bathroom for a few minutes and when he walked into the bedroom he stopped and smiled because in front of him was his baby girl humped up to one of the pillows peacefully sleeping. He turned the lights off and climbed in bed behind her and gently wrapped his arms around her and hugged her close and whispered, "good night baby girl" and a few minutes later he joined her in sleep after a long and very tiring day.


	34. Chapter 34

Shattered Together-Ch 34

Derek woke up the next morning alone in his big bed, he felt the spot that a few hours earlier held his baby girl and he smiled as he felt it was still warm, he the heard her voice coming through the monitor. He laid there listening as she said, "hello my little prince, are you alright this morning"?, he then heard Hank babbling to her and that made his smile even bigger.

He threw the covers back and stood up and made his way across the hall to the nursery, he stood in the door and watched as Penelope changed Hanks diaper, she then leaned down and kissed his chubby cheek. Penelope looked up and said, "morning handsome, how long have you been standing up there"?, he said, "morning to you go goddess and I haven't been here that long.

Penelope carried the baby over and said, "here you go daddy, I'm going to go down and get his bottle ready", Derek nodded his head and said, "thanks baby girl", she winked and said, "anytime honey, anytime". As he watched her walk out of the room he sighed and then he looked down at his son and said, "how is daddys little man this morning, are you doing okay"?, he ran his finger down the little boys cheek and said, "you are my life and I'm going to do whatever it takes to keep you safe and happy".

When they walked into the kitchen a few minutes later Derek said, "is there anything I can do to help"?, she handed him a bottle and said, "their sure is, you can feed my Godson while I fix our breakfast". He said, "can do momma, can do" as he sat down at the table and put the bottle up to Jamies lips and he smiled as the little boy instantly latched on and started eating.

Derek glanced up and saw the brusies on Penelopes arms and said, "how are you doing this morning"? she said, "I'm good", he said, "Penelope"?, she looked at him and said, "I hate profilers". He laughed and said, "no you don't, you love us", she grinned and said, "guilty handsome, guilty", she flipped the eggs over and said, "I am doing better today, just a little sore".

Derek said, "I'm so sorry about Sco" and she said, "you didn't do anything Derek, none of this is on you", he said, "I should have been there to protect you", she put her hands on his face and said, "listen to me". He stilled as she said, "you are my noir hero and you always will be but what happened to me isn't your fault Derek, it's not on you, it's all on Scott".

Derek nodded his head and said, "I understand that it's just", she put her finger over his lips and said, "how about after breakfast and when he goes down for a nap we call Hotch and see how things are going with Scott and his new home". Derek laughed and said, "that sounds like a good idea baby girl", she walked back over to the stove and got their food and brought it over to the table.

Derek got up and put the now sleeping baby in the portable crib and was walking into the kitchen as Penelope sat down at the table, he sat down across from her and said, "I want to thank you". She looked at him and said, "thank me, thank me for what"?, he said, "for everything you've done to help me since Savannah died", she grinned and said, "of course I'm going to be here for you hotstuff, you are my best friend in the world and I love you and little mini hotstuff" earning a laugh from Derek.

After breakfast Derek grabbed his cell and dialed Hotchs number while Penelope cleaned up the dishes, Penelope glanced over her shoulder and watched as Derek strolled back into the room. Derek said, "so how are things going with Scott"?, Penelope listened as Hotch said, "well he spent an interesting night in lockup", Penelope said,  
"what happened"?, Hotch laughed and said, "several of the inmates ganged up on him and he took quite a beating before they could get in and break it up".

Derek said, "so where is he now"?, Hotch said, "now he's in the hospital ward and then when he's released he's going to go into isolation until his trial and then after that we'll see where they put him". Penelope said, "any ideah when his trial is going to start"?, Hotch said, "unfortunately right now the docket is full so it could be several months before that happens".

Penelope said, "so what happens now"?, Hotch said, "now you start living your life again and move on from the bad memories", Derek smiled and said, "amen to that Hotch, amen to that".


	35. Chapter 35

Shattered Together-Ch 35

The next few months past by fast as Derek adapted to life without Savannah and with his new son, Penelope was a constant fixture in both of their lives and that made the process so much easier. Sarah came by everyday to spend some time with Jamie, time that she had missed because of the pain that Scott had put her through, she was moving on with her life and she hadn't been happier in years.

Currently the team was away on a case so while Penelope was working through the day Fran and Sarah would watch him and when she would get off work she would head to Dereks place and stay with Jamie. As she sat behind her computer she glanced down at a picture of her mini hotstuff and said, "I can't wait to get home and get some snuggle time with you little man".

A few minutes later as she was standing to grab her things to head out for the night her cell started ringing, she took it out of her purse and smiled when she saw "HOTSTUFF" flashing across the screen. She said, "hiya hotstuff", he said, "how are you sweetness"?, she said, "doing good, just getting ready to head back to your place for some snuggle time with Jamie".

Derek laughed and said, "sounds like fun", she got quiet and he quickly said, "snuggling with Jamie", she said, "it is, he is such a snuggle bunny", Derek said, "that he is goddess". She said, "so how's the case going"?, he said, "that's why I called, we caught him and we should be home early in the morning, we're ready to take off from the airstrip now".

She said, "well then be safe my prince and tell my team of crimefighters that I will see them soon", he said, "I will and be careful heading home", she said, "always hotstuff, always". After the call ended he tapped the cell to his cheek and wondered if Penelope felt the saw draw, the same attraction that he felt", Reid waved his hand in front of Dereks face and said, "earth to Morgan, come in Morgan".

Derek said, "huh, what"?, JJ laughed and said, "was everything alright with Garcie"?, he said, "ohhhh yeah everythings fine, she's getting ready to head to my place to spend the night with Jamie". JJ sat down beside him and said, "are you alright"?, he put his hand on hers and said, "I'm fine Jayje, just missing my baby", she nodded her head and said, "I can relate to that, I miss Henry so much".

Derke said, "ohhh before I forget Penelope said for me to tell her team of crimefighters that she will see them soon", earning a smile and laugh from the team, JJ said, "are you sure that you're alright"?, he said, "yeah, yeah I'm good". JJ got up and walked over and sat down beside her husband and gently kissed his lips and Reid said, "is he alright"?, she leaned in and said, "I think he's finally realized that he's in love with Garcie".

Reid smiled as he looked over at his friend and said, "I just wonder if she's realized it to"?, JJ said, "ohhhhhh yeah she's noticed, she's noticed", she then laid her head down on his shoulder. Derek was looking at pictures of Jamie and Penelope and couldn't help but smile, she was so beautiful and was such an essential part of their family.

Penelope opened the door and stepped inside and said, "I'm home", Fran said, "were in here honey", she walked into the living room to see Jamie on the floor on his stomach . She said, "how is he doin"?, she said, "he was a little warm so I gave him some Mortin", she said, "he's been a little cranky for a few days", Fran said,  
"I believe he's trying to cut a tooth".

Penelope said, "isn't he to young for that"?, she said, "some babies start this young", she said, "I'll have to make sure that I have some teething rings ready for my little prince". Penelope said, "where's Sarah tonight"?, Fran said, "she had a date", Penelope said, "welllll good for her", Fran said, "that's what I said to honey".

She hugged Penelope and said, "Dave called and said that they would be landing in a few hours", she said, "yeah that's what Derek said when he called me", Fran then grabbed her purse and said, "I'm going to head home, have a good night snuggling with Jamie and if you need anything don't hesitate to call me". She said, "don't worry I will".

After spending some time snuggling and playing with Jamie she gave him a bottle and then put him down for the night, she decided that she would sleep in the nursery until Derek got home but things didn't work out that way. She woke up to the sound of Jamie crying a few hours later, she jumped up and said, "it's alright little buddy, it's alright".

She picked him up and said, "you're burning up", she quickly grabbed the thermometer and started to panic when 105 was flashing on the screen, she quickly put him in his carseat and grabbed her purse and headed out the door. After getting Jamie settled in the car she pulled out her cell and after a few rings she heard, "hi sweetie, is everything alright"?, she said, "Fran I'm on my way to the ER with Jamie his temp is 105".

She said, "I'll meet you there", after ending the call with Fran she quickly called Derek and after a few rings she heard, "hi goddess", she said, "Derek where are you"?, he said, "heading toward the cars, why"?, she said, "I need you to meet me at the ER". He said, "why, what's wrong"?, she said, "Jamie is running a fever of 105, your mom is on the way and me and Jamie are on our way so please hurry".

He said, "don't worry baby, I'm coming, I'm coming" as he hurriedly filled the team in on what was happening and then hoped into the SUV and raced away from the airstrip with the rest of the team right on his tail.


	36. Chapter 36

Shattered Together-Ch 36

When Penelope pulled up at the ER, she grabbed Jamie out and ran inside to a nurse and said, "help me, please help me", the nurse said, "what's wrong mam"?, she said, "it's Jamie, he's sick, he's running a fever of 105". The nurse said, "doctor, we need a doctor stat", she was led to a room and a doctor quickly came inside and started checking Jamie out.

Fran ran into the ER and said, "I'm looking for my grandson he was just brounght in here with a fever of 105", she said, "the doctor is in with him now", she said,  
"can I go back there"?, she said, "sure, follow me". When they stepped into the room Fran wrapped her arms around Penelope and said, "what's going on"?, she said, "they are trying to bring his fever down now and they are doing blood work and chest x-rays".

The doctor said, "Mrs. Morgan" and pointed to Penelope and she said, "ohhh I'm n" and Fran and Penelope walked over and listened as the doctor said, "I've got him on an IV drip with something to bring down the fever, I've got the blood on a rush order as well as the x-rays and hopefully in a few minutes we'll know what's wrong with your son".

Penelope said, "is it okay if we stay with him, I don't want to leave him alone", she said, "of course you can stay", Fran said, "his father, my son will be here in a few minutes, he's on his way from the airport". She nodded her head and said, "try talking to him to soothe him and see if that will help", she walked over and said, "can I hold him"?, she said, "yes but just be careful with the tubes".

Penelope picked Jamie up and said, "it's okay baby boy I'm here, I'm here", Fran kissed her sons forehead and said, "he's so hot"?, the doctor said, "the meds should soon start to work and then the fever will go down". Penelope said, "daddy's on his way and will be here very soon", Fran weakly smiled as Jamie finally started to calm down".

The doctor leaned in and whispered, "sometimes a soothing voice from their momma helps to calm them right down", Fran nodded her head and said "it's always been that way between the two of them". The doctor said, "can you tell me how he's been acting"?, she said, "he's been cranky for the past few days and a lowgrade fever, I gave him Motrin 7 hours ago".

She nodded her head and said, "any coughing or runny nose, has he been having any trouble urinating or with bowel movements"?, she shook her head and said, "no, no problems there and he's been eating good, just like always". She said, "I'm suspecting that he might have pneumonia but until the tests come back I can't be completely sure".

Derek ran into the ER and said, "my name is Derek Morgan and my son was brought in a few minutes ago", she said, "follow me sir, we've been expecting you", she led him down the hall and into the room with the others. Derek walked over to Penelope and said, "wh what happened"?, the doctor said, "right now all we know is that his fever is 105, we're waiting on the results of his bloodwork and his x-rays".

Penelope handed the baby over and Derek said, "it's okay buddy daddy's here, daddy's here", the doctor said, "I'll step out for a few minutes but if you need anything please let us know", they all nodded their heads yes in agreement as she walked out of the room. Derek said, "I know that baby girl said he was cranky and running a lowgrade fever but he seemed fine".

Penelope said, "this is all my fault", he said, "no it isn't Penelope, he might have died if you hadn't gotten him here to someone that could help him", Fran said,  
"he's right". She then looked at Derek and said, "the doctor suspects pneumonia but can't be sure until the results come in", Derek said, "the rest of the team will be here soon, that is if they aren't here already".

Fran kissed Jamie on the forehead and said, "nana loves you and I'll be right back", she looked at Derek and Penelope and said, "I'm going to go let the team know what's going on". Derek nodded his head and said, "thanks momma", she winked and said, "he's where he needs to be now and he's with the two of you so he's going to be okay".

After his mom walked out of the room he said, "thank you", she said, "f f for what"?, he said, "for saving my son, if it hadn't been for you he could have died", she said, "I love that little boy like he was my own and I would do anything to keep him safe and happy". Derek looked down at the now sleeping baby in his arms and then back up at her and said, "you're his mommy, he loves you".

Her mouth flew open and she said, "wh what"?, he said, "you're his mommy and he loves you", she said, "bu but I'm not", he caressed her cheek with his free hand and said, "you are in every way that matters". He then leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers, they pulled apart when the doctor came into the room and said,  
"we have Jamies results".


	37. Chapter 37

Shattered Together-Ch 37

Derek put Penelopes hand in his as the doctor said, "it's like I suspected, the poor fella has pneumonia", Derek said, "could it have anything to do where he was a premie"?, she nodded her head and said, "it definitely could". Penelope said, "what can be done to help him"?, she said, "we are starting him on an antibiotic called Cipro and it will help with the infection but I'm also going to put him on a steroid to help with the inflammation in his lungs".

Penelope said, "can we stay with him"?, she nodded her head and said, "of course you can, we will be moving him to his room in a few minutes, we're going to get him hooked up to his meds and give them a few minutes to start running and then we will take him to PICU". Derek said, "is our son going to be alright"?, Penelopes heart started beating fast and she thought, "did Derek say that Hank was our son"?, she shook her head and listened as the doctor said, "with the antibiotics, steroids and meds for his fever he should be fine in no time".

Derek pulled Penelope into his arms and said, "he's gonna be fine sweetness, our boy is going to be fine", the doctor said, "I'm going to go ahead and get his meds started so they can start working". They nodded their heads in agreement as they watched the doctor start hooking the medications up to the very sick little boy in front of her.

After finishing with the meds the doctor turned and Derek said, "is it alright if the rest of our family comes back and sees him before they move him"?, she looked up at him and said, "it is but they can't stay long". Derek said, "thank you", Penelope said, "I'll go get them", he nodded his head and said, "thank you sweetness"  
and then he watched her walking out of the room and up the hall.

A few minutes later she returned with the rest of the team and Fran in toe and they made their way over to the baby and Fran said, "I hope you don't mind but I called Sarah and she'll be here soon". Derek said, "that's fine, he needs all of us right now", Penelope said, "the doctor said that he should be as good as new in no time once the meds kick in and start working".

Fran said, "my poor baby, bless his heart", the doctor said, "we're ready to move him now", Emily said, "where are they moving him to"?, Derek said, "the PICU", JJ nodded her head and said, "he's in the best hands here". Fran said, "how often can we see him"?, the doctor said, "his parents can stay with him all the time and I'll arrange for you all to be able to see him anytime you want".

They watched as the nurses slowly started moving the small crib out of the room, Derek said, "have you all heard anything about Scotts trial date"?, JJ said, "the trial is due to start tomorrow". Penelope said, "there is no way that we can be there", Emily said, "don't worry if they need you we'll make it work somehow", they all nodded their heads in agreement as they headed up the hall behind the baby.

From the minute they were allowed in the room Derek and Penelope stayed as close to the baby as they could, they would reach out and take his little hand in theirs and tell him how much they loved him. Derek looked up when Sarah walked into the room, she came over to the bed and said, "my poor baby, bless his little heart", Penelope rubbed her hand up and down her back and said, "they have him on antibiotics, steroids and something for the fever so hopefully soon we will hear that he is showing improvement".

She leaned down and kissed the top of his little head and then looked up and said, "he's so hot", Derek said, "when Penelope brought him in it was up to 105", she said, "you just have to get better little man, I can't lose you and your mommy". Derek put his hands on her shoulder and said, "Jamie isn't going anywhere, he's a fighter, he is".

Sarah said, "but he was so early Derek, what if he's not strong enough"?, he said, "we can't think that way, he's going to be fine, he will", Penelope said, "Derek is right Sarah, he's going to be fine and back to normal in no time". As the morning turned to afternoon the team thinned out a little as Hotch and Reid headed back to the BAU and JJ and Emily headed to the courthouse to see how things were going with Scott.

Derek looked at Sarah and said, "why don't you go home and get some rest"?, she said, "I can't leave him, not now", Derek said, "if anything changes I promise that one of us will call". Penelope said, "you're exhausted, you need to go home and get some rest", Sarah blew out a deep breath and said, "maybe a little nap wouldn't hurt".

She walked over and kissed Jamie on the forehead and smiled and said, "he's starting to cool down", Derek smiled and said, "see I told you he was a strong little boy". Saran sighed happily and said, "I'll be back in a few hours but if anything changes". Derek said, "we'll call you, I promise", she walked to the door and turned to get one final glimpse of her grandson before heading up the hall.

Penelope said, "how do you think court is going"?, he said, "with any luck Scott is going to spend a long time in jail", she said, "from your lips to Gods ears Derek,  
from your lips to Gods ears.". Meanwhile across town JJ and Emily are watching as Scott jumps up and says, "they're all lying, I never touched any of them", the judge said, "sit down Mr. Hayes you don't have to be in court for the trial to continue".

As he was struggling with the officers he let some things slip out, he said, "Sarah deserved it, she had to be shown her place, she had to be shown that I was the man and what I said went". The judge said, "I've heard all I need to hear Mr. Hayes I find you guilty on all charges", he said, "but but you can't", she said, "I have the briefs from Agent Aaron Hotchner, the sheriff and several other people and with your behavior and after you just admitted what you did to your wife I am more than ready to give my verdict".

JJ and Emily were all smiles as the judge said, "I sentence you to 20 years for abuse and rape of your wife, I sentence you to 15 years for assaulting a federal agent and I sentence you 10 years for contempt of court". He said, "nooooooooooooo", she smiled and said, "ohhhhh yes and you won't be eligible for parole until all of your time is served".

As he was pulled from the courtroom the last thing the girls heard was, "you'll pay, you'll alllllllll pay", the judge said, "what his wife suffered through was a shame, I've met her and she's a wonderful wonderful woman, this court is now adjourned". The baitliff said, "all rise" and everybody stood up and watched as the judge stepped down and headed into her chambers.

JJ looked at Emily and said, "let's head to the hospital and give Derek and Penelope the great news", she nodded her head yes in agreement as the two agents strolled out into the hall and started making their way toward the exit.


	38. Chapter 38

This chapter contains abuse and sexual assault

Shattered Together-Ch 38

Scott walked into his cell and looked around and thought, "this couldn't be it for him, he had to get out of here and make those two bitches and that son of a bitch pay for what they did to him. He was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of a man saying, "yummmmmy fresh meat", he turned around to see three huge men standing in his cell.

He said, "what can I do for you"?, the first man stepped forward and licked his lips and said, "I don't know about you boys but I'm hungry for some fresh meat"?, the men stepped forward and stood beside Scott and in unison said, "yummyyyyyyy". Scott said, "listen I don't know who you think you are but this, whatever this is isn't gonna happen".

He tried to push past the men but was stopped and held in place, one man said, "I'll go first and then you two can have what's left", they nodded their heads yes in agreement as they held Scott by the arms as the other man unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and pulled them down in one swoop. Scott said, "what do you think you're doing"?, the bigger of the three said, "we're getting ready to have some fun fresh meat, that's what we're going to do".

Scott was then led over to the bunk and pushed over to where he was leaning over the bunk, he said, "no, no, please don't do this, please don't do this to me", the other men held him down on his stomach by his arms and one said, "shhhhh, trust me you're going to love this". Scott then heard the sound of a zipper coming down behind him.

He then heard the man sniff and say, "this fresh meat smells virginal so this is going to be fun boys", earning a laugh from the others, Scott said, "HELPPPPP HELPPP ME, PLEASE HELP ME". The man said, "nobody's here baby so just lay there and enjoy this", Scott said, "no, no, I don't want this", the man lined himself up at Scotts backside and said, "it isn't about what you want old man, it's what we want and right now what we want is you" and then screams filled the cell as the bigger man thrust himself inside the screaming man.

Derek and Penelope looked up when they saw JJ and Emily walking into the room, Penelope said, "what are you guys doing here, I thought you were going to go to the courthouse"?, Emily said, "the trial's over". Derek said, "over"?, both girls nodded their heads yes and JJ then spent the next few minutes filling them in on what had happened at court.

When they were finished Emily said, "how's Jamie"?, Derek said, "well his fever is starting to come down so that's good and the rest of his vitals are also trying to stabilize". JJ said, "that's great news", Penelope nodded her head and said, "hopefully soon we'll be able to take him home", Emily said, "where is Sarah and your mom"?, Derek said, "we finally convinced Sarah to go home and get some rest and momma went to grab us something to eat", the girls nodded their heads yes in agreement as they sat there looking at their friends.

Scotts screams filled the cell as the third man grunted as he slid in and out of the man, while he was forced to lay there and take the punishment they were giving him he thought, why, why, why". The man stilled inside him and screamed, "yessssss" as he spilled his seed inside the man, he then leaned down and kissed the side of the mans neck and said, "there's nothing like the taste of fresh meat".

He then roughly thrust forward a few more times before pulling out of the older man, he said, "and don't worry we will visit you again and very very soon", one by one the men patted him on the butt and said, "nice ride". When Scott heard the men walk out of his cell he laid there for a few minutes and then got up and pulled his pants and underwear back up and sat down.

He pulled his legs up to his chest and as he sat there he kept hearing, "it's now about what you want, it's about what we want and right now we want you" and then he heard his own screams and moans as each of the men raped him. He felt dirty, he felt so so dirty, he needed to bath, to wash those sick bastards off of him, he had to.


	39. Chapter 39

Shattered Together-Ch 39

As the evening passed by Derek relaxed more and more as his sons conditioned started imrpoving, his temperature had dropped to 102 which was a big improvement from 105. Penelope looked across the room and saw that her friends were all exhausted so she said, "guys why don't you all head home, if there are any changes we will let you know tomorrow".

Hotch looked at Emily and said, "we could pick Jack up and head home and get some sleep", she nodded her head and said, "sleep sounds good", Reid looked at JJ and said, "right now I really need to hug our son". JJ said, "a hug from him does sound appealing". Penelope hugged her friends and said, "please hug and kiss those beautiful little boys for me".

They hugged their friends before making their way out into the hall, when their family was all gone Derek said, "they were all exhausted weren't they"?, she nodded her head and said, "with working on our cases and spending time here with us and Jamie they sure are". Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "why don't you go and get some rest".

She shook her head and sadid, "nopeeee, I'm not sleepy", he laughed and said, "baby please, I need for you to take care of yourself", she said, "I'm fine handsome,  
I just don't want to go to sleep, not yet". He said, "alright, alright but will you at least sit down off of your feet"?, she said, "now that I will do" and he watched her walk over and sit down in the recliner beside her.

Derek stood beside his sons crib and gently touched his little chest and said, "hang in there little guy daddy and mommy are right here", Penelope smiled at hearing Derek calling her mommy to the little angel sleeping in the crib. It wasn't long before he walked over and sat down beside her in the other recliner and said, "I meant it ya know"?, she said, "meant what"?, he said, "that you and I are his mommy and daddy".

She said, "Derek I love that little boy like he was my own but I'm not his mommy", he said, "not biologically no but every other way possible you are Jamies momma and I don't want that to change". She put her hand on his and said, "I'm not going anywhere so it looks like my two little chocolate hunks are stuck with me", he winked at her and said, "it will be our pleasure to keep you baby girl forever and ever".

For the next few minutes the room was quiet and then Derek said, "Savannah was a great woman and I loved her, I did", Penelope said, "I know you did Derek", he took a deep breath and said, "you are my best friend in the world and I don't know what I would do without you". She gently squeezed his hand and said, "you are my best friend to and like I said earlier I'm not going anywhere".

Derek said, "is it wrong of me to move on with my life"?, she shook her head and said, "not at all sugar shack, not at all", he put her hand up on his chest and said,  
"you are right here, you always have been and you always will be". She smiled and said, "ohhhh Derek", he said, "you have been with me and Jamie through everything from losing Savannah to Scott and his crap".

She nodded her head and he said, "and when Scott had his hands on you, I thought that I was going to lose you to and I can't, I just can't imagine my life without my baby girl". Penelope laid her head down on his shoulder and said, "but I'm here with you handsome, I'm here and I'm safe", he said, "yes but it could have so so easily not happened that way".

Penelope nodded her head and said, "very true but let's not focus on that, let's focus on the fact that both me and Jamie are here and safe and that soon we will be able to take him home". Derek brought her hand up to his lips and gently kissed it and said, "from your beautiful lips goddess", she winked at him and said, "ya know it".

As Derek watched his son sleep he couldn't believe that he was already almost 5 months old, it had been 5 months since his world was turned upside down and as he looked down at the beautiful woman beside him he couldn't help but smile knowing that without her he never would have made it.


	40. Chapter 40

Shattered Together-Ch 40

Derek hadn't realized he had fallen asleep until he woke up to the sound of Penelope holding Jamie in her arms, he smiled and then got up and walked over and said, "hi little man, is daddy's boy doing better"?, Penelope looked up at him and said, "his temperature is almost back to normal handsome". Derek smiled and said, "that is great news".

He looked down at his son and said, "you scared daddy and mommy", Penelope beamed with pride and said, "you sure did but we see that you are such a fighter, you are so much like your daddy". She looked at Derek and said, "how about you hold him and let me call your mom and fill her in on how Jamie's doing this morning"?, he took a deep breath and smiled as she put his son in his arms.

Derek looked down at his son and said, "daddy was so afraid that he was going to lose you", Penelope rubbed her hand up and down Dereks back and said, "it's a good thing that Jamie is as stubborn as his daddy". He laughed and said, "very true goddess, very true" and then he watched as she grabbed her cell and walked across the room to call his mom.

As he stood there holding his son in his arms he couldn't imagine his life without the little boy, he smiled when his son grabbed hold of his finger and started to squeeze. He said, "you've got quite a grip on you". Penelope who was now finished with her call said, "he's a lot like his daddy on that one", Derek nodded his head and said, "when you get older I'm gonna teach you to play basketball, football, baseball, whatever you want".

Penelope said, "your daddy is gonna spoil you rotten", Derek said, "I definitley am and something tells me that I'm not the only one", Penelope said, "guilty as charged hotstuff, between me, you and the rest of our family our son will want for nothing". Derek leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips and said, "I love the sound of that".

Penelope grinned and said, "the sound of what"?, he said, "when you call Jamie our son", she said, "I love that little boy and his daddy so much", Derek said, "and we love you to". He looked down at Jamie and said, "don't we buddy"?, causing the little boy to start kicking his little legs, Derek said, "see you have quite the way with the Morgan men".

She laughed and said, "and the Morgan men have a way with me to", Derek sighed happily and said, "it's been a rough few months", she nodded her head and said, "that it has handsome". Derek said, "but from here on out we are going to have nothing but good things ahead of us", she kissed her son on the top of the head and then Derek gently on the lips and said, "from your lips sugar shack".

It wasn't long before the doctor walked into the room and said, "well he seems to be doing better this morning", Derek said, "baby girl said that his temperature was almost back to normal". The doctor nodded her head and said, "it is and so far the rest of his vitals are staying good", Penelope smiled and said, "so how much longer before we can take him home"?, the doctor said, "hopefully in a few days, I want to keep him here and keep the IV meds going and we will do x-rays everyday until the pneumonia is gone".

Derek said, "so our boy is out of danger now"?, she grinned and nodded her head and said, "I would say definitely so", she then turned around and headed toward the door but turned around and said, "why don't you to relax and get some rest, your son is going to be fine". Derek said, "thank you doctor, thank you for everything you did for our boy".

She grinned and said, "I'm just glad that he's doing better, for a while it wasn't looking good for the little guy but he's getting stronger every day and in a few more days he should be back to normal". Derek looked down at his son and said, "did you hear that buddy, you're going to get to go home in a few days", their attention was then pulled to the door as the rest of their family including Dereks sisters all crowded into the room.


	41. Chapter 41

Shattered Together-Ch 41

The next several days passed by fast and with each passing day Jamie got stronger and stronger and the day finally came when he was ready to be discharged and head home. Derek smiled when the doctor walked into the room with the release papers and said, "well it looks like somebody is ready to head home"?, Derek said, "we are sooooooo ready to get out of here and get him home".

Penelope said, "why don't you go bring the car around and I'll be down in a few minutes", he nodded his head yes and said, "will do", he looked at the doctor and said, "thank you for everything you did for our son". She grinned and said, "you are very welcome and please if he has any problems don't hesitate to bring him back to the ER", he nodded his head and said, "we'll do" before turning around and heading toward the door.

After Derek was out of the room Penelope said, "I don't know what we would have done without you", she smiled at Penelope and said, "you did an amazing job in just getting him here, most parents panic and don't know what to do but you stayed calm and got him here as soon as you could". Penelope said, "I was totally freaking out when his temp reached 105 but I got his stuff together and started to the ER because I knew that he needed help".

The doctor looked down at the little boy in Penelopes arms and said, "you are a great mom to Jamie", she said, "he's not really my son", she nodded her head and said,  
"you are his mother in everyway that counts, you might not have given birth to him but you are his mommy". Penelope wiped away a tear and said, "thank you, I love this little more so much, I don't think I could love him more if he was really mine".

She looked at Penelope and said, "that just goes to show how good of a mom you truly are", as they headed toward the elevator she said, "just continue the meds with him until all of them are gone". As Penelope stepped onto the elevator she said, "ohhhh don't worry doctor, I'll make sure that he gets all of his meds and I will continue with the breathing treatments until the meds are gone" she then waved as the doors closed.

When Penelope stepped off the elevator she smiled when she saw Derek standing there, he said, "are you ready to head home princess"?, she kissed his lips gently and said, "lead the way handsome, lead the way". Penelope watched as Derek fastened the baby into his carseat and kissed him on the top of the head and said, "mommy and daddy are so glad that you are going home today".

He then shut the door and said, "alright sweetness, let's get out of here", Penelope laughed and said, "sounds good to me hotstuff, sounds reallllll good", as they pulled away from the hospital they both gave a sigh of relief knowing that they were heading home for the first time in over a week. The ride home was filled with Derek and Penelope stealing glances of each other and smiling.

Derek reached over and intertwined their fingers and said, "I think it's time baby girl", she said, "time, time for what"?, he said, "time for us to go out on our first official date". She said, "Derek we don't have to", he said, "ohhhh but we do, I want to take you out on dates, buy you flowers, I want to wooooooo you like you've never been wooed before".

Penelope laughed and said, "wooing's good, it's very good", he squeezed her hand gently and said, "I want to thank you for taking such good care of Jamie, I don't know what I would have done if something would have happened to him". She said, "I was so scared Derek, I was so afraid that I was going to lose him, that we would lose him".

Derek said, "but you didn't panic, you got him to the hospital in a matter of minutes and that's what helped get him on the road to recovery", she said, "I love that little boy so much". He said, "and that little boy loves you to, he loves his mommy", she said, "but I'm not his mommy, not really", Derek said, "you didn't give birth to him but you are his mommy".

As they pulled up in front of the house Penelope said, "we're home Jamie", Derek got out and walked around to the passenger side of the car and got their son out and said, "it feels so good to be home again doesn't it baby girl"?, she nodded her head happily and said, "that it does", they made their inside the house and they both grinned when they heard, "WELCOME HOMEEEEEEEE".


	42. Chapter 42

Shattered Together-Ch 42

Derek and Penelope were all smiles as they walked closer to the waiting party, JJ ran over and took Jamie and said, "here I've got him", she then put the carseat down and got the little boy out and said, "hi buddy, we're so glad that you're home". Fran hugged her son and his baby girl and said, "welcome home baby boy", he kissed her cheek and said, "thanks momma, it's great to be home".

Dave said, "I hope that you two are hungry because we have tons and tons of food", Derek rubbed his stomach and said, "I'm starving", Penelope said, "me to and it all smells amazing". Fran said, "well what are we waiting on, let's eatttttttt" and as they headed to the kitchen everybody was laughing and talking, when they all gathered around the table JJ looked down in her arms and saw that Jamie had fallen asleep.

She whispered, "I'll be right back I'm going to lay him down", Derek nodded his head and said, "I can take him", she said, "no, no it's okay you sit and eat I'll be right back" as she headed out of the room. Derek then plopped down beside his baby girl and smiled, he then took he by the hand and gently squeezed it and winked before they all started digging in to the amazing food.

Penelope glanced at Henry and Jack and grinned as they were looked at each other and laughed as they wiped their mouths, the happy family sat there laughing and just enjoying each others company as they continued to eat their food. When everybody was finished Jack and Henry asked their moms if they could go and and play in the back yard with and Derek said, "you two have very amazing little boys there".

Emily put her hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "so do you Morgan", he smiled and said, "thanks Em", she said, "anytime, ohhhh and if you need a baby sitter you know where I am". Derek laughed and said, "I sure do and I will be calling on you for sure" causing Emily to laugh as she walked outside into the backyard to join the rest of the family.

Penelope said, "we have quite an amazing family don't we hotstuff"?, he brought her hand to his lips and said, "that we do", Derek walked over to the swing and just stood there looking at his son for a few minutes. Penlope walked over and said, "he's adorable it isn't he"?, Derek said, "he is and I'm so so glad that he's home and that he's doing better".

Penelope said, "he was definitley a sick baby", he nodded his head and said, "that he was and I was so afraid that I was going to lose him to", she intertwined their fingers and said, "so was I but he's here and he's better". Derek said, "and you are looking at a very happy daddy", Penelope sighed happily and said, "so what do we do now"?, he said, "well I'd like to do this".

She looked up at him as he cupped her face in his hands and leaned down and pressed his lips gently against hers, she wrapped her arms around his waist and moaned against his lips as he deepened the kiss by thrusting his tongue inside her mouth. Their tongues battled for control and they jumped apart when they heard a voice behind them saying, "it's about time".

Derek smiled and said, "Sarah"?, she walked over and looked down at her sleeping grandson and said, "sorry we're late", Penelope hugged her and said, "not a problem there is still plenty of food on the table". Sarah said, "thanks, it smells amazing", she looked up and said, "Derek, Penelope this is my boyfriend Thomas and Thomas this is my son in law Derek and his girlfriend Penelope and this little bundle is my grandson Jamie".

Thomas shook hands with Derek and Penelope and said, "it's nice to finally meet you, I've heard so much about you that I feel like I know you already", Penelope said,  
"and I feel like I know you as much as Sarah talks about you". Thomas winked at Sarah as he leaned down and placed a soft and gentle kiss to her lips, when they pulled apart Penelope said, "awww you two are adorable".

Sarah kissed Derek on the cheek and said, "I know that you loved my daughter but I know that Savannah wouldn't want you to spend the rest of your life alone, she would want you to be happy and I think she would be happy that you are moving on with Penelope and giving her son a mommy". Derek said, "thank you Sarah, hearing that from you means the world to me, to us"

Penelope nodded her head and said, "it sure does", Sarah said, "I think it's time that we all get some happiness", Derek said, "so do I Sarah, so do I", Penelope and Derek both grinned as Thomas and Sarah intertwined their fingers as they headed into the kitchen for some delicious food. Penelope sighed happily as she laid her head down on Dereks shoulder as they stood there watching their son sleep.


	43. Chapter 43

Shattered Together-Ch 43

The next few months flew by with Derek and Penelope spending more and more time together, they wanted to make their relationship stronger as a couple and as a family with Jamie. They had been on many many dates and they had also had many family dates with Jamie, they wanted to make sure that as he grew he would know that he was loved by his mommy and daddy.

Fran was watching Jamie for a few hours for Sarah who had to go to prison to see her ex husband Scott, she said that she wanted to see the closure that she desperately needed. Sarah wanted to move on with her life so she started divorce preceedings and was granted a divorce a few months after applying. She had fallen deeply in love with Thomas and was over the moon when he proposed to her on Christams Eve in front of the entire family.

Her wedding was beautiful and Derek walked her up the aisle and Penelope was her maid of honor, Thomas had taken her to Italy for their honeymoon, and while she was out of town she decided that she was going to go and see Scott one final time to let him see he hadn't destroyed her, that she had moved on from him and that she was happier than she had ever been.

She rubbed her finger over her wedding band as she waited on Scott to be brought into the room, when he walked in a few minutes later she sat there looking at him,  
he appeared much older than the last time she saw him. After the guard cuffed him to the metal in the top of the table, he said, "let me know when you are finished mam", Sarah nodded her head yes in agreement and watched as the guard walked out closing the door behind him.

Scott looked at her and said, "why did you want to see me"?, she said, "I wanted you to see that I had moved on, that you didn't destroy me, that I was able to find happiness". He said, "what do you want from me, do you want me to say I'm sorry Sarah, IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT"?, she leaned forward and said, "I want to know that you are paying for what you did to me and what you tried to do to Penelope".

He said, "ohhhh I'm paying alright, do you know what they do to me here Sarah, DO YOU"?. she shook her head and said, "no, no I don't", he took a deep breath and said,  
"I'm passed around her Sarah, I am raped everyday, sometimes several times a day". She watched as tears started forming in his eyes, he said, "that first day I was here I was raped, gang raped by three men and after that it got worse for me".

Sarah listened as he told her how he was practically pimped out to do anything for anybody at anytime, she said, "I'm sorry Scott, nobody should have to go through that, not even you". He looked up at her and said, "I'm so sorry Sarah, I don't know what came over me, I loved you, I love you so so much", Sarah said, "you don't do this to somebody that you love, you don't hurt them the way you hurt me".

He said, "I know Sarah but something inside me just snapped one day and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't straighten it out", she said, "I know that everything was amazing up until you started doing that to me". He said, "I know that you wanted to leave me but you were afraid what would happen to you if I didn't weren't you"?, she nodded her head and said, "I was terrified at what you would do".

Scott said, "when Savannah died it wasd like things got worse for me, everytihng seemed to close in around me, I was suffocating inside and no matter what I tried to do nothing worked". Sarah said, "so you took it out on me"?, he nodded his head and said, "yes", he said, "I had to have power and possessing you like that and hurting you gave me that control and for that I am truly sorry".

She stood up and said, "I won't be coming back to visit you anymore", he nodded his head in agreement and said, "I understand but before you go, how's Jamie"?, she smiled and said, "he's doing great, he's growing like a weed". Scott smiled as she pulled a picture out and showed him, he said, "ohhhh he's so beautiful", she said,  
"that he is".

She stood there for a minute and she said, "Derek is a good daddy and Penelope is a great mom to him", Scott said, "she will never take the place of Savannah but she will definitley be a good mommy for him". Sarah said, "she couldn't love that baby more if he was hers", Scott said, "are they married yet"?, she shook her head and said, "no, not yet, he's proposing tonight".

Scott said, "I'm truly truly happy for all of you for being able to move on, I just wish that I could", Sarah said, "I'm sorry for what you're going through Scott,  
have you tried talking to the warden to see if they can move you to another part of the prison"?, he said, "it wouldn't matter where they put me it would be the same anywhere but as long as I do what I'm told when I'm told everything is okay".

Sarah said, "I hope that one day you to are able to move on", he watched as she headed to the door and she knocked on the door and he said, "me to Sarah, me to", she smiled and said, "goodbye Scott". Scott took a deep breath and said, "always remember that I loved you Sarah", she took a deep breath as the guard opened the door and as it was closing she heard, "goodbye Sarah, goodbye, please be happy".

As she walked out of the prison she saw the smiling face of her husband Thomas, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head and said, "are you alright honey"?, she looked up at him and said, "I'm fine now, now that I got that closure". Thomas said, "are you ready to head back to Daves"?, she nodded her head and said, "I am my love, I am".

As they pulled away from the prison she took one final look at the place her husband would be spending probably the rest of his life she sighed happily knowing that from here on out there was only going to be happiness for her and the people that Scott had caused so much trouble. Meanwhile back at casa Morgan Derek looked down at the engagement ring in his hand and said, "tonight sweetness, tonight I'm going to ask you to spend the rest of your life as my wife".

He closed the box and smiled as he looked across the room and saw the woman that he loved with all his heart feeding their son, as he watched her with him he knew that taking things slow was the best way to go. He wanted to make love to her there was no doubt about that but they both made the decison that when the time was right.

He sighed as his cell started beeping, he pulled it off his side and smiled when he saw, "EVERYTHINGS READY ON THIS END, GOOD LUCK", he closed his phone and said, "operation proposal is a go" and then stood up and made his way across the house to his future wife and son.


	44. Chapter 44

Shattered Together-Ch 44

Penelope looked up and said, "hiya handsome", he kissed her lips gently and said, "hi youself gorgeous", Jamie looked up at his daddy and started clapping his hands  
as Derek kissed the top of his head. Derek said, "how is daddys boy"?, Jamie started babbling and Derek said, "is that right"?, the baby then put his little hands  
on the side of Dereks face and said, "daaaaaaad".

Derek said, "did you hear that baby he said dad", she said, "I heard handsome, I heard", Derek kissed the little boys face and said, "can you say mom mom mom"?, the  
baby laughed and clapped his hands and said, "daddddddd". Penelope took her cell phone and recorded it as Jamie said, "da da da" again, she said, "not that was so  
cute".

Derek kissed his son on the cheek and said, "buddy daddy and mommy are going out tonight and nana Sarah is gonna watch you for a while", Penelope said, "going out,  
going out where"?, he said, "I was thinking a nice romantic picnic". Penelope said, "that sounds amazing, count me in", she said, "when are we leaving"?, he said,  
"I was thinking in about an hour or so".

Penelope said, "sugar shack you are aware that it's winter time, right"?, he said, "of course but don't you worry I'll keep you niceeee and warm", she giggled and  
said, "I don't doubt that at all. Penelope said, "why don't you hold your son and let me get dressed"?, he said, "will do", she said, "how do you want me to dress  
for our picnic"?, he said, "clothes are optional".

She laughed and said, "ohhh is that so"?, he said, "yepppppp", she said, "well then that might be a good idea for dessert", he said, "woman the things you say to me  
are driving me crazy". She said, "and the things you do to me make me weak in the knees", he said, "don't worry tonight I promise you that I'll make you a very very  
happy woman".

She kissed his lips and said, "I'm counting on that" as she turned and headed toward the stairs, Derek was sitting and talking to his son when Sarah walked into the  
house. She said, "oh hi Derek, I thought Fran was watching Jamie this afternoon", Derek said, "we got off early today" she smiled and said, "niceeeee", Derek said,  
"where's Thomas"?, she said, "he's gone to pick us up some pizza for dinner".

Derek looked over his shoulder and said, "everything's a go soooooo hopefully when we get home I'll have some good news for ya", Jamie bounced up and down in Dereks  
lap and said, "mmmmmmm". Derek said, "can you say momma"?, the baby clapped his hands and said, "mmmmmmm", Sarah said, "he's trying hard to say it isn't he"?, Derek  
nodded his head and said, "he's already saying dad".

Sarah said, "that's great", Derek handed the baby over to Sarah and said "it will just take me a few minutes to get dressed", she said, "take your time tonight is a  
special night for you". Just as Derek started up the stairs Jamie said, "mommmmmm mommmmmm", Derek said, "BABY GIRLLLLLL", Penelope came to the top of the stairs  
and said, "what's wrong, what's wrong"?, he said, "listen to this".

He said, "say momma Jamie", Jamie clapped his hands and said, "mommmm mommmm", Penelope came down the stairs and said, "ohhhhh little sweet sweet baby", Sarah  
said, "he loves his mommy and daddy very much". Penelope kissed him on the cheek and said, "and mommy and daddy both love you to", Derek said, "that we do buddy that  
we do".

Sarah said, "how about I put you down on the floor and let you crawl", she walked over and put him down on his blanket and stood back and watched as he kicked and  
it didn't take long before he was up on his knees. He crawled over to the couch and pulled himself up and stood by the couch jabbering up a storm to his grandma  
Sarah.

When Derek walked into the room a few minutes later Jamie started wobbily walking toward him, Derek got down and said, "come to daddy, come on buddy", Jamie was all  
smiles as Derek picked him up and kissed his chubby little cheek. Penelope walked into the room just in time to see Derek put Jamie down and him toddle across the  
floor squealing.

Penelope said, "he's growing up so fast", Derek walked over and wrapped his arm around her and said, "he's almost a year old sweetness, I guess it's all the times  
that Jack and Henry have been pranking with him". Penelope said, "I can't believe that in a few months our boy will be a year old", Derek said, "yeah me either soooo  
you know what that means, right"?, she said, "yep a huge party".

Derek laughed and said, "rightttt", he said, "well it's almost time for us to go", Penelope said, "let's say goodbye to Jamie", Derek said, "I'm right behind you my  
love" as they walked over to where Jamie was standing. Sarah said, "I think I'm going to put him in his walker and let him just go where he wants to", after Derek  
and Penelope kissed the little boy and told him they loved him him and Sarah watched Jamie watched and waved as Derek and Penelope pulled away from the house.


	45. Chapter 45

Shattered Together-Ch 45

Derek smiled as he glanced over at Penelope and said, "you look gorgeous tonight", she said, "why thank you and might I say that you clean up nice yourself", he said,  
"why thank you baby girl". She giggled and said, "so where are we going"?, he said, "wellll I want us to have some time alone so I'm taking you somewhere that nobody can bother us and we can spend some time aloneeee".

She laughed and said, "is it somewhere warm"?, he reached over and took her by the hand and said, "ohhhh you are going to be warm and that's a promise", she took a deep breath and sighed happily as he kissed the palm of her hand. It didn't take long before they pulled up in front of a huge tent, she said, "that tent has got to be the biggest I've ever seen".

He said, "well it has all of the comforts of home inside", she said, "awwww you do love me", he laughed and said, "with every beat of my heart baby, with every beat of my heart". He got out of the truck and walked around to the passengers side and opened her door, she put her hand in his and got out, he shut the door and then intertwined fingers with her as they made their way toward the tent.

When they stepped inside her mouth flew open as she looked at everything that was inside, she said, "it looks like you've thought of everything", he nodded his head and said, "that I did, I want tonight to be perfect". She touched his cheek and said, "as long as we're here together it is perfect". he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers in a soft and loving kiss.

She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer as he deepened the kiss, Penelope moaned against Dereks mouth as they pulled apart, he said, "so what do you think of our new tent"?, she said, "I love it". He smiled and said, "good, good, I'm glad to hear that", she then watched as he walked over and turned on the CD player.

He walked over to her and held out his hand and said, "may I have this dance"?, she slid her hand in his and said, "you may", he pulled her into his arms and smiled as she laid her head down on his chest. He kissed the top of her head and they both said in unison, "we need to talk", they pulled apart and said in unison, "about what"?, they laughed and Derek said, "you go first".

She sighed happily and said, "it's been a rough year for you", he nodded his head and said, "very true", she said, "and you are a wonderful daddy to Jamie", he winked at her and said, "and you are a great mommy to our little guy". She smiled and said, "thank you hotstuff", he then stood there and listened as she said, "I love you Derek".

He smiled and listened as she said, "I've been in love with you since the first day we met but our timing was never right", he opened his mouth and she put her finger over his lips and said, "and then you found Savananh and then you were moving in together and then you were kidnapped and then when we got you back I was so so happy that you were safe".

He stood there as she said, "and then when you opened your eyes it was like the best thing ever", she sighed and said, "and then it wasn't long before you were telling us that you were getting married and then our little miracle was born but on that same day you lost your wife". Derek watched as Penelope walked to the other side of the tent.

His heart started racing as she said, "I know that you were devastated when Savannah died, I know that", tears came to her eyes and she said, "as each day passed I fell more and more in love with you and that sweet, sweet little boy". Derek reached up and wiped away her tears as she said, "after the past year I can't imagine my life without you and Jamie in it and I don't want to".

Derek grinned and said, "I don't want us to be apart either, I want us to be together forever", she said, "forever"?, he nodded his head and said, "I was going to wait till the end of the night but now seems like a good time". She looked at him as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box, he then opened it and said, "Penelope Garcia, you are the light of my life, my guiding light, my best friend, my baby girl and I hope that you will do me the honor of making me the happiest man in the world by agreeing to be my wife"?, seconds later she said, "yesssssssss".

Derek took the ring out of the box and slid it onto her finger and said, "I love you", she said, "I love you to", he wiped away the tears and then leaned in and pressed his lips against hers.


	46. Chapter 46

This chapter contains sexual content

Shattered Together-Ch 46

When they pulled apart Derek said, "I can't wait to call you my wife", she giggled as she ran her finger up his chest and said, "and I can't wait to call you, my sexy  
sexy hotstuff my husband". He wrapped his arms around her and slid them down over her butt and said, "are you hungry"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "I  
am butttttt not for food".

Derek smiled and said, "baby, I'm not rushing you into anything, I hope that you know that", she nodded her head and said, "I do, I know that and you're not rushing  
me into anything because I am soooooo ready to be with you". Penelope felt her heart racing as Derek took her by the hand and led her over to the bed on the other  
side of the tent.

He took his time as he slid her dress down over her shoulders, when it puddled at her feet he said, "beautiful, simply beautiful", he then slid her bra down first  
her left arm and then her right and as her bra joined her dress he said, "perfect, they are pure perfection, better than I had ever dreamed of". Penelope said, "wait,  
you've dreamed about this, about making love to me"?, he said, "I've dreamed about being with you for years".

She wrapped her arms around him and said, "ohhh really now"?, he nodded his head and said, "yes really", she said, "ya know sugar shack there is a littleeeeeee itsy  
bitsy problem". He said, "ohhh and what would that be"?, she said, "you have entirely to many clothes on", Derek said, "I believe I can help in that little department  
sweetness" and she bit down on her lip and watched as he quickly shed down to his boxers".

Derek said, "are you sure that you're re", she silenced him by crashing her mouth against his, he deepened the kiss by thrusting his tongue inside her mouth, when  
they pulled apart he said, "I love you gorgeous, so so much". She touched his cheek and said, "make love to me handsome", he rested his forehead against hers and  
said, "your wish is my command baby" as he laid down on the bed gently pulling her with him.

Their kisses started off soft and gentle but quickly turned very very passionate, after a few minutes Penelope said, "enough teasing Derek, I need you", he quickly  
climebed between her thighs and hovered down over her for a few seconds. Her hands went down to his waist and as she slid his boxers down over his hips and his erection  
sprang free she blushed and said, "this girl is very very lucky".

Derek laughed and said, "it's always good when you appreciate your mans equipment", she pulled him down into a passionate kiss and when they pulled apart Derek said,  
"I've been waiting for so long". She rested her forehead against his and said, "no more waiting, show me how much you love me", he lined himself up at her entrance  
and they both moaned in pleasure as he slid inside her inch by glorious inch.

Once he was fully inside her he stilled allowing him time to adjust, when she wrapped her legs around his waist he started sliding in and out of her slowly, she bit  
down on her bottom lip and closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of finally being with her hotstuff after all of these years. Derek kissed his way down to her ample  
bossom and when his lips touched her nipple she gasped out in pleasure.

The feeling of his lips swirling around her nipple was making her tremble all over her body, she had never felt this way before, it was like he completed her and with  
each thrust he was sealing their fate forever. Penelope raked her nails up and down his back earning hisses of pleasure as they worked bringing each other closer and  
closer to release.

Their bodies moved as one for what seemed like hours before he felt her starting to tighten up around him, he smiled against her mouth and then surprised her as he  
rolled them over putting her on top. He looked up at her and said "make love to me baby girl", she smiled as her hands went to his shoulders as she started riding  
him hard and fast.

Derek loved watching his baby girl as she bounced on top of him, his hands went automatically up to cup her breasts, she threw her head back and moaned his name as  
he rubbed his thumbs over her nipples. It wasn't long before he felt her tightening around him again like a vice, he rolled them over and as she looked up into his  
eyes he pounded into her over and over until they both came with each others names on their lips.

Derek kissed her lips gently and said, "I love you" before collapsing beside her on the bed, she quickly rolled over and threw her arm over his chest and said, "that  
was amazeballs". Derek laughed and kissed the top of her head and said, "that my gorgeous baby girl was perfection and I can't wait to spend the rest of out lives  
together".

Penelope kissed his lips and sighed happily as she laid her head on his chest and enjoyed just being wrapped in his arms


	47. Chapter 47

Shattered Together-Ch 47

After a couple more rounds of making love the happy couple got up and ate their dinner and then headed back to bed for dessert, they now laid exhausted and satisfied in each others arms. Derek intertwined fingers with Penelope and said, "are you alright"?, she happily looked up at him and said, "I'm better than alright, I would have to say that everything is perfect, simply perfect".

Derek kissed her lips gently and she said, "it's getting late, we need to get dressed and get back to our son", he smiled at her and said, "say that again", she said,  
"it's getting late, we need to get dressed and get back to OUR son". He kissed the end of her nose and said, "can you believe it, can you believe that we are engaged sweetness"?, she shook her head and said, "no handsome I can't, it feels like a dream, a wonderful, wonderful dream".

He rubbed his hand up and down her arm and said, "it's real baby girl, 100% real and I'm going to spend the rest of our lives showing you just how much you mean to me". She raised up on her elbow and said, "I want to spend the rest of my life loving you and being loved by you", she then leaned in and pressed her lips against his.

He rolled her over onto her back as he deepened the kiss, he reluctantly pulled away and said, "we better head home before I have my way with you alllllllllll night long". Penelope wrapped her arm around her fiancees neck and said, "I love you Derek Morgan and I love our son", he smiled as he hovered over her and said, "and I love you Penelope Garcia and our little sweet sweet son".

About an hour later the happy couple walked back into their house and saw the smiling face of Sarah who said, "Jamie is down for the night, he's been down for about an hour or so". Derek said, "thanks for watching him for us", she said, "I love watching my grandson and he is a real joy", Penelope said, "that he is Sarah", her eyes then fell down to the huge ring on Penelopes hand and said, "ohhhhhh I see congratulations are in order".

Derek said, "that it is, me and baby girl are getting married", Sarah hugged them both and said, "I'm so happy for the two of you and I know that Savannah would be to". Penelope smiled and said, "I promise you that I'm going to be the best step mother to your grandson", she nodded her head and said, "you are the only mommy that Jamie has ever known and I know that he loves you as much as you love him".

Sarah sighed happily and said, "well have a good night you two and I'll see you tomorrow", they nodded their heads in agreement and grinned happily as she headed out the door. Derek sighed happily and said, "how about we go upstairs and check on our son"?, she said, "I love that idea", he intertwined their fingers and led her up the stairs.

When they disappeared at the end of the hall they stepped into Jamies room and stood over the crib smiling, Derek said, "sleeping like an angel", Penelope said, "he's so adorable, he reminds me a lot of his daddy". Derek threw his arm over her shoulder and said, "I've missed this little boy", Penelope said, "me to hotstuff, me to but now we're home and he's right there and everything seems perfect".

Derek nodded his head in agreement and said, "it will be perfect the day that you are pronounced Mrs. Derek Morgan", she led him out into the hall and said, "I to am looking forward to that day". Derek said, "I don't know what I would have done without you over these past several months, you have been my lifeline, my beacon, the person that kept me going".

Penelope gently kissed Dereks lips and said, "you and that little boy in there are my world and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, growing old with you and showing you everyday how much I love you". Derek rested his forehead against hers and said, "how about we go into our room and I'll show you how much I love you rightttttt now"?, she giggled as she led him into their room.

A few minutes later the sound of soft moans was coming from their room as he did what he said he would do and that was show her how much he loved her and he showed her all night long.


	48. Chapter 48

Shattered Together-Ch 48

Derek woke up the next monring with a huge smile on his face as he looked down at his future bride sleeping in his arms, he kissed the side of her neck and sighed happily as she started to move around. She looked over her shoulder as he said, "good morning sweetness", she said, "I'll show you a good morning hotstuff", he then rolled her over onto her back and said, "ohhhh you already have" and then he pressed his lips against hers.

Penelope wrapped her arms around Dereks neck and pulled him closer as he deepened the kiss, they pulled apart when they heard Jamie crying, Penelope said, "you go get dressed and I'll get him". Derek kissed her lips and said, "alright sweetness", he then threw the covers back ad grabbed his clothes before catching a final glimpse of her before he headed into the bathroom.

Penelope walked into the nursery and said, "it's alright buddy mommy's here", Jamie stopped crying and started giggling when Penelope picked him up and kissed his chubby little cheek. She said, "let's get that nasty diaper off of my little prince and then head downstairs and get you some breakfast", the little boy clapped his hands as Penelope changed his diaper.

When Derek finished getting dressed he couldn't help but smile when he heard his baby girl and son laughing in the kitchen, he walked to the door and stopped and laughed as he watched Jamie putting a piece of cereal into Penelopes mouth. Derek said, "now that's a sight to see for sure", Penelope winked at him and said, "hi handsome, I hope you're hungry"?, he said, "starving goddess, starving"".

She then stood up and put his food and coffee on the table in front of him and said, "there you go, now this oracle has to get ready orrrrrrr we're going to be late for work". Derek said, "take your time baby, take your time", he then watched as she kissed their son on the top of the head and then lowered her head down and pressed a soft and gentle kiss to his lips before heading out of the room.

Derek looked at Jamie and said, "that mommy is silly isn't she"?, Jamie laughed and said, "maaaaa maaaaa" as he patted his tray as he watched his daddy as he ate his breakfast. When Penelope came into the room a few minutes later she smiled when she saw Fran and Derek watching Jamie as he toddled across the room chasing after his guard dog Clooney.

As she stood there watching she couldn't help but send up a word of thanks for the amazing life she had, she had a wonderful job, amazing friends and family and a very adorable son and a sexy fiancee that she couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life with. Derek looked up and saw her walking down the stairs and said, "are you about ready to head out gorgeous"?, she said, "ready when you are".

She walked over and hugged Fran and said, "how are you today"?, she said, "I'm good, how are you honey"?, she said, "tired", Derek kissed her on the cheek and said, "you still look goregous goddess". Fran laughed and said, "always the charmer", Derek said, "you know it momma" as he intertwined fingers with Penelope, they both looked at Jamie and said, "bye byeeee", he waved and said, "bye bye".

When the happy couple stepped off the elevator a few minutes later Reid said, "we were just getting ready to call you", Derek said, "is something wrong"?, Reid shook his head and said, "no, we were just going to find out how the plans for the wedding and birthday parties are going". Penelope said, "everything is planned and ready for both".

JJ walked over and said, "now let's just hope that we don't get called out on a case", Emily said, "bite your tongue Jayje" causing everybody to laugh, Hotch grinned as he walked over and said, "what's everybody doing huddled up, is something wrong"?, Penelope said, "no bossman, we're just talking about wedding and birthday party plans".

He laughed and said, "Jack is so excited that his cousin is getting ready to turn 1", Reid said, "so is Henry", Derek said, "I can't believe that he's almost a year old already". Penelope kissed him on the cheek and said, "it doesn't seem real does it"?, they all shook their heads no in agreement as they stood there laughing and talking for a few more minutes before heading off in their seperate directions to start their work.


	49. Chapter 49

Shattered Together-Ch 49

The next several weeks flew by and soon a very nervous bride was pacing back and forth across a huge room, JJ said, "it's going to be okay Garcie", she took a deep breath and said, "but we never talked about this Jayje, we". JJ put her hands on her friends shoulders and said, "calm down we don't even know the results yet", she said, "yeah but" and she was cut off by a knock on the door.

JJ opened the door and said, "come in Fran", she stepped inside and said, "what's wrong honey"?, JJ said, "she doesn't know if anything's up for sure yet", Fran said,  
"huh, I'm confused here". Penelope said, "I haven't been feeling good, I've been tired lately, remember"?, Fran nodded her head and said, "yeah I remember honey" and after a few quiet seconds she said, "are you pregnant"?, she shrugged her shoulders and said, "we'll know in about 2 minutes".

Fran smiled and said, "another grandbaby, I'd be thrilled", Penelope siad, "Derek and I didn't plan", she put her hands on Penelopes shoulders and said, "honey things don't always work out how they are planned, trust me". JJ said, "I've tried to tell her that but she's afraid that Derek's going to be angry", Fran shook her head and said, "honey he's going to be thrilled".

Emily knocked on the door and then stepped inside and said, "any news yet"?, Penelope said, "not yet", Emily said, "you need to check them", Fran said, "them"?, JJ said, "yeah she is waiting on the restults of 4 tests". Fran stood there inwardly hoping that she would get the news that she was going to be a grandma again", JJ looked at her nervous friend and said, "I'll go with you if you want".

Penelope said, "yes please", JJ giggled as she took her friend by the hand and led her into the bathroom across the room, they walked over to the counter and Penelope said, "I can't do it, I can't look". JJ said, "I'll look", Penelope nodded her head and said, "thanks Jayje", JJ said, "anytime Garcie, anytime", Penelope then watched as her friend headed over to the counter.

Penelope said, "wellllllll"?, JJ picked them up one by one and said, "positive" 4 times", Penelopes hands went instantly to her stomach and she said, "a baby, we're going to have a baby". Fran and Emily walked into the room and in unsion said, "welllllll"?, Penelope said, "they all say the same thing" and Emily said, "and what would that be"?, she looked up and said, "positive, we're having a baby".

Fran, JJ and Emily wrapped their arms around her and said, "congratulations" as they had a group hug, when they pulled apart Penelope said, "I need to see Derek, he has to know this before we get married". Fran said, "honey he's gonna love the idea", she said, "I hope so Fran, I hope so", Emily said, "I'll go and get Morgan and I'll be right back".

JJ said, "take a deep breat Garcie, everythings going to be fine", she looked up with worried eyes and said, "what if is isn't, what if he doesn't want to marry me now, what if". Fran said, "honey you need to calm down, I know my son and he is going to love the idea of being a daddy again, trust me", she smiled and said, "thanks Fran".

Derek was talking to Reid and Hotch when Emily walked over and said, "PG needs to see you", he said, "is something wrong, ohhhhh has she changed her mind about being my wife"?, Emily laughed and said, "no Morgan she hasn't changed her mind and nothings wrong". Derek said, "why does she want to see me"?, Emily said, "I'm going to let her tell you that".

Derek looked at Reid and said, "can you watch Jamie for me"?, he nodded his head and said, "yeah sure" and they then watched as Derek followed Emily out of the room and up the hall toward the bridal suite. Emily walked into the room and said, "here's the groom", Fran said, "we're going to step out and let you two talk for a few minutes".

Penelope nodded her head and said, "thanks girls" as she watched her family walk out of the room, after the door shut Derek walked over and said, "what's wrong baby girl, are you alright"?, she said, "I am but we need to talk". He said, "talk about what"?, she said, "somethings changed and I want to see what you think about it handsome".

He said, "what's changed"?, she said, "Derek I" and he listened but no other word came out of her mouth, he cupped her face in his hands and said, "sweetness you are scaring me". Tears started streaming down her cheeks and she said, "I love you Derek", he said, "awww baby I love you to", he started wiping away the tears and he said, "please tell me what's wrong".

She swallowed hard and said, "I'm pregnant Derek"


	50. Chapter 50

Shattered Together-Ch 50

A huge smile graced his lips and he said, "can you say that again"?, she said, "I'm pregnant, we're going to have a baby", he wrapped his arms around her and claimed her lips with his. When they pulled apart he said, "really, we're going to have a baby"?, she said, "positive, I just found out", he said, "you have yet again made me the happiest man in the world".

His hands slid down to her stomach and he said, "hi in there baby, I'm your daddy and I love you and your mommy soooooo much", she laughed as she slid her hand on top of his. He looked her in the eyes and said, "I love you", she said, "and I love you", he said, "are you ready to become Mrs. Derek Morgan"?, she nodded her head and said, "I'm ready, I'm soooooo ready".

Derek leaned in and kissed her lips gently and a few seconds later they pulled apart reluctantly when they heard a knock at the door, Derek said, "come in", the door opened to reveal Dave. Dave walked closer to the couple and said, "it's almost time kitten", Derek said, "that's my cue, I'll see you out front", she giggled and said,  
"that you will".

As he walked toward the door she said, "ohhhh Derek", he turned around and said, "yeah sweetness", she said, "you won't be able to miss me I'll be the woman in white walking up the aisle toward you". He winked at her and said, "and I'll be the anxious man standing at the front of the church waiting for you", when he walked out the door Dave smiled and said, "you look beautiful kitten".

Penelope said, "thanks Dave", he said, "this is your last chance, are you sure that you want to marry that man"?, she laughed and said, "I'm sure", he kissed her cheek and said, "well then let's head up that aisle". Penelope nodded her head yes and said, "lead the way Dave, lead the way", as they started out of the room he said, "Morgan is a lucky lucky man" earning a smile from Penelope.

When the double door opened Emily and JJ smiled as they started making their way up toward the front of the church, Reid and Hotch watched as the women they loved slowly stopped across from them. The Wedding March started Dereks heart started racing and then when the woman he was going to spend the rest of his life with stepped into the door he couldn't help but smile.

Reid leaned in and said, "she's so beautiful", Derek said, "that is she pretty boy, that she is", Penelope clung to Daves arm as they walked by aisle after aisle and after what seemed like forever they finally stopped at the front of the church. Dave kissed Penelope on the cheek and then put Penelopes hand in Dereks and then said,  
"congratulations" before walking over to join his wife in the pew.

The minister said, "marriage is what brings us together today, the marriage of Derek Morgan and Penelope Garcia", Derek gently squeezed her hand as the minister then asked, "who gives this woman to this man in marriage"?, Dave stood up and said, "her team and I do" and then sat back down. The minister then said, "the wedding band has no beginning and no ending, it is the perfect circle and just like that circle the love of Derek and Penelope comes full circle today".

He looked behind the happy couple and asked JJ and Reid or the rings, they happily handed them to him and smiled as he said, "Derek, take this ring and put it onto Penelopes finger and then recite your vows to her". Derek took the wedding band in his fingers and then slid it onto her hand and then looked lovingly into her eyes as he readied to speak.

Derek said, "Penelope, you are an amazing woman, you are my best friend, my sweetness, my goddess, the mother to our son and today you become my wife", he then gently squeezed Penelopes hand and said, "I love you and I don't know what me and Jamie would have done without you". He looked around the room and said, "I have no trouble saying that I will show you how much you are loved everyday for the rest of our lives".

The minister looked at Penelope and said, "Penelope, take this ring and put it onto Dereks finger and then recite your vows to him", she nervously took the ring into her hand and slid it onto his finger. She said, "Derek, you are my best friend, one of the best men I have ever known in my life, you always guide me home, you are my safe place and you and our son are my life".

Sarah looked at Thomas and smiled as Penelope said, "I promise here in front of our family and friends that I will love you and our son everyday for the rest of our lives". She said, "you are the love of my life and I will show you everyday just how much you and our son mean to me", the minister then said, "if there is anyone that can show just cause why these two can't be lawfully joined, let them speak now or forever hold their peace".

After a few quiet seconds he said, "by the powers vested in me by this state I now pronounce you husband and wife", Derek looked lovingly into her eyes and then a smile covered his face as the minister said, "Derek you may kiss your bride". He slowly raised her veil and cupped her face in his hands and slowly leaned in and pressed his lips against hers.

When they pulled apart the minister said, "it gives me great pleasure to introduce to you for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Derek Morgan", as the happy couple leaned in for another kiss the room filled with the sound of their hands clapping and the sound of congratulations for the happy couple.


	51. Chapter 51

This chapter contains sexual content

Shattered Together-Ch 51

The happy couple pulled apart when they heard Jamie clapping his little hands and squealing "mommmmmmmmm", she turned around and grinned as she took the little boy into her arms and kissed his chubby cheek. Fran smiled as everybody then watched the trio make their way up the aisle and toward the reception hall, when they walked through the door they were met with thunderous applause.

Jamie looked around and saw Reid standing there and started reaching for him, Derek and Penelope waved at Jamie and said, "be good" as they watched Reid carry the little boy over to the other side of the room with Henry and Jack. Derek then pulled his wife into his arms and kissed her lips gently and said, "I love you so so much Mrs. Morgan".

Penelope rested her forehead against his and said, "and I love you Mr. Morgan", as the music started for their first dance Penelope laughed and said, "ohhhh hotstuff,  
you remembered". Derek said, "of course I did" as the happy couple started dancing to "At Last", they danced their way across the floor as their familiy and friends watched on.

As the reception continued everybody enjoyed the amazing food, laughed, talked and danced with the newlyweds, Fran watched from the end of the table and couldn't help but smile as she watched her son wrap his arms around his new bride. The couple spent the evening stealing soft, gentle kisses as the celebration continued way on into the night.

Before long Derek and Penelope were kissing their son goodbye for the night before making their way over to their amazing family, Fran hugged her son and new daughter in law and said, "congratulations you two, you both look so so happy". Derek said, "I've never been happier momma", Sarah hugged Derek and said, "congratulations you two".

Penelope said, "thank you Sarah, that means so much coming from you", she touched Penelopes cheek and said, "go, be happy and love each other always", Derek and his baby girl smiled and said, "always" as they made their way toward the door with their friends right behind them. They climbed into the back of their limo and started waving as they pulled away from the curb.

The ride to the hotel didn't take long and soon they were stumbling into their room with their hands roaming all over each others bodies, they pulled apart only long enough to strip each other and collapse on the bed. Derek quickly climbed in between her creamy thighs and as he hovered over her he could't help but smile, she was so beautiful and he couldn't believe that she was finally his.

He claimed her lips with his and said, "I love you", she wrapped her arms around his waist and said, "I love you to", Derek caressed her cheek and said, "I can't tell you how happy you make me or how much you mean to me". She giggled and said, "well then, why don't you show me"?, he said, "your wish is my command goddess, your wish is my command" as he leaned in and claimed her lips with his.

As he slid inside her she wrapped her legs around his waist and they both moaned in pleasure as they started moving as one, the room was filled with the sounds of their moans and groans as they worked to build each other up for an explosive release. Derek hadn't felt so loved in a long time, he loved Savannah, he did but not the way he loves his baby girl.

It wasn't long before she started tightening up around him and a few thrusts later he collapsed beside her on the bed and wrapped his arms around her, he kissed the top of her head and said, "that was" and she finished the sentence by saying, "perfect". He smiled happily and said, "perfect, exactly", Penelope laid her head on his chest and said, "I've never been as happy as I am now".

Derek ran his hand up and down her arm and said, "I still can't believe that we're married, that you're finally mine", she looked up at him and said, "and you are finally mine". He rolled her over onto her back and said, "I'm yours, now and forever" before claiming her lips with his, a few short minutes later the sounds of them celebrating their honeymoon once again filled the room.


	52. Chapter 52

Shattered Together-Ch 52

The next morning Derek woke up and smiled as he looked down at the beautiful woman sleeping in his arms, his hand slowly slid down to her stomach and he sighed happily and whispered, "daddy loves you". When Penelope started moving he started kissing his way from her neck to her lips and when her eyes opened she said, "I want to wake up this way everyyyyyyyy morning".

Derek laughed and said, "and you will, wellllll everyday that I'm in town", she laid her head down on his shoulder and said, "unfortunately unsubs wait for no one hotstuff". He kissed the end of her nose and said, "very true gorgeous, very true", as they laid there wrapped in each others arms Penelope said, "I'm so happy and I can't believe that we're finally married".

Derek said, "believe me when I say this is real and you are now and forever my wife", she giggled and said, "the wedding was perfect and the one night of our honeymoon was to". Derek said, "I would have to agree with you there", she yawned and said, "I can't believe that our son is about to turn 1", Derek said, "tell me about it baby girl, it just seems like yesterday he was born and now tomorrow he turns a year old on us".

Penelope sighed and said, "we still have some last minute plans that we have to finish today", Derek said, "I know, I know", she said, "and if you're a good boy" those words were cut off by him crashing his lips against hers. The next few hours were spent by the newlyweds showing each other how much they loved each other before they got up and got dressed and headed back home to their son.

When they walked into the room Jamie looked up and squealed as he toddled across the room, Derek picked him up and said, "and how is my little man, have you been a good boy for your nana"?, Sarah and Thomas walked into the room and Sarah said, "welcome home newlyweds, how was your honeymoon night"?, Penelope giggled and said,  
'it was awesome Sarah".

Thomas grinned and said, "ohhhhh the lady from Stevenson Toys called and said that the truck you bought for Jamie was in", Derek said, "that's great, he was afraid that it wouldn't be here on time". Sarah said, "we would have picked it up but we thought that you would want to pick it up and ya knowwwwww try it out", Derek then laughed and said, "so very true".

Penelope laughed and said, "my hotstuff is now and will always be a kid at heart", Thomas said, "me to Penelope , me to", Sarah said, "I think it's good if we never fully grow up ya know"?, Penelope nodded her head and said, "I totally agree, I think it's good if we keep that childly feeling if we can", everybody nodded their heads in agreement.

Derek said, "well baby girl I'm going to go and pick up those gifts", she kissed his lips gently and said, "be careful my love", he winked at her and said, "always goddess, always". As he headed to the door Thomas said, "mind if I go with you"?, he said, "not at all man", Thomas kissed Sarah on the lips and said, "now you two girls have fun and we'll be back later" causing Penelope and Sarah to laugh as the men headed out of the house.

Sarah looked at Penelope and said, "I was just going to make some tea would you like a cup"?, she said, "that sounds great, thanks", she said, "anytime honey", they then headed into the kitchen. As they sat down at the table Sarah said, "how is the morning sickness going"?, she said, "unfortunately it's here", Sarah said, "when I was pregnant with Savannah I constantly stayed sick".

Penelope said, "the doctor said that it should pass once I enter the 2nd trimester", she nodded her head and said, "that's usually how it goes", she took a sip of her tea and said, "this little one is definitley a surprise but he or she will definitley be loved". Sarah said, "definitely and I can't wait to see what Jamie thinks about his new brother or sister".

Penelope grinned and said, "me either, speaking of, how was he lastnight"?, she said, "he was fine, he had a bath and Thomas read him a story before he went down for the night". Penelope said, "he's a great baby", Sarah nodded her head and said, "that he is sweetie, that he is", the two women then spent the next few minutes laughing and talking while they had their tea and Jamie played in the floor with his trucks.


	53. Chapter 53

Shattered Together-Ch 53

The next morning casa Morgan was decorated to the hilt as Derek and Penelope worked on last minute party plans, Penelope looked over her shoulder when she felt two strong arms wrapping around her. She said, "you better go, my husband will be home soon", Derek kissed the side of her neck and said, "a man would have to be a fool to leave a goddess like you home alone".

She giggled and said, "ohhhh but I'm not alone my son who just happens to be turning 1 today is in the other room", Derek said, "what time is this husband of yours coming home"?, she said, "he should be here any minute". Derek said, "well then we better be quick" and then he turned her around and crashed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss.

They pulled apart to the sound of Fran and Dave walking through the front door saying, "where is everybodyyyyyyy"?, Derek said, "we're in the kitchen momma", Derek sighed happily and said, "I love you baby girl". She said, "and I love you handsome" as they grabbed their things and headed out to join Fran and the others in the living room.

It wasn't long before the house was filled with their family as the party began to celebrate Jamies 1st birthday, Derek smiled as he watched his son playing with Jack and Henry in the back yard. He couldn't believe that it had been a year since his son was born and that by this time next year he would have two little babies to love.

Dereks attention then turned to Penelope who was helping JJ and Emily with the sandwiches and chips while Reid and Hotch was getting the drinks ready and putting them on one of the tables. Fran had prepared her grandsons cake and it was beautiful, it had the minions on it and he clapped his little hands and giggled when he looked up on the table and saw the huge cake sitting.

Derek walked over to his son and picked him up and said, "are you ready to open your gifts and eat some cake"?, Jamie clapped his hands as Derek put him in his high chair. As they helped Jamie open his gifts he got almost anything anybody could have asked for, he got books, movies, stuffed animals, toys, a huge swingset that was already put up in the backyard.

Penelope smiled when she held up the shirts that had the little minions on them and said, "these are adorable, I'll never be ready to get them off of him", Derek laughed and said, "so true sweetness, so true". By the time all of Jamies gifts were all open the top of the table was full, Derek shook his head and said, "nooooo our boy isn't spoiled, not at all" getting chuckles from the team.

The party continued late into the evening before everything was cleaned up and everybody had gone home leaving the happy trio at home all alone, as Derek and Penelope looked down at their now sleeping son Derek said, "he's exhausted". Penelope said, "he's had a long day, ya only turn 1 once hotstuff", he wrapped his arms around her and said, "that you do goddess" as he placed a kiss to her temple.

He slid his hand down to her stomach and said, "hello in there, this is daddy again", Penelope grinned and said, "jellybean likes it when you talk to him or her", he sighed happily and said, "I think this little bundle right here is gonna be a girl". Penelope said, "ohhhh you do, do ya"?, he said, "I do", she said, "a little girl would have you wrapped around her little finger".

Derek said, "my big baby girl already has, she has since the day I met her", she giggled and said, "how often do I tell you I love you"?, he said, "everyday it's implied my love" as he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. When they pulled apart she said, "I have a surprise for you", he said, "surprise, what kind of surprise"?, she leaned in and whispered, "under this robe I have nothing on".

He wiggled his eyebrows and said, "ohhhh when do I get to unwrap my gift"?, she said, "anytime you want to", he intertwined their fingers and laughed and said, "well there's no time like the present". The happy couple then spent the rest of the night celebrating their love as he unwrapped his gift over and over until very early in the morning before they finally gave in to their exhaustion.

One More Chapter Left


	54. Chapter 54

Shattered Together-Ch 54

Epilogue- Around 8 Months Later

Derek grips his wife hand as she is hit with yet another strong contraction, as it leaves she collapses against the bed and says, "how much longer Amy"?, she checked under the sheet and said, "on your next contraction I'm gonna need you to push". Penelope smiled and said, "did you hear that handsome"?, he kissed her gently on the lips and said, "I heard sweetness, I heard".

He put his hand on her stomach and said, "hey baby girl, this is your daddy and in a few short minutes we're going to get to hold you in our arms", the doctor grinned and said, "we'll be finding out in a few minutes if Derek was right about you carrying a girl". Penelope said, "he's said that since I told him I was pregnant", Derek said, "I'm rightttttt and soon you'll both see it".

Penelope said, "I just wish that everybody could be here", he said, "they are on their way back, she is a few weeks early ya know"?, Penelope said, "I know, I know and it was me that told them to go on their trip". Derek looked at the doctor and said, "they are in Florida for a few days, they didn't want to go but Penelope told them that they should go and have fun".

It was only a few seconds later when she was hit with a hard contraction, she squeezed Dereks hand and listened to the doctor and pushed and pushed until she was told to relax. She collapsed against the pillows and said, "I love you hotstuff", he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it and said, "I love you to baby girl", he winked at her and said, "I love both of my baby girls".

A few hard contractions later the room was filled with the sound the newest addition to the Morgan famies cries filled the room, Penelope and Derek watched as the doctor cleaned the baby up a little and cut the cord before saying, "congratulations you two, she's beautiful". Derek said, "she, did you say she"?, the doctor held her up and turned her around and said, "yep, you were right daddy" as she handed the baby over to Penelope.

As the doctor started sewing Penelope up she said, "where's Jamie"?, Derek said, "he's out front in the waiting room with his grandma Sarah", Penelope touched her daughters cheek and said, "awww hotstuff she's gorgeous". Derek kissed the top of the babies head and said, "of course she is, she looks just like her mommy", he then kissed Penelope on the lips and said, "you did it sweetness, you did it".

Penelope shook her head and said, "no hotstuff, we did it", when the doctor was finished she said, "alright guys I've going to have the nurse take her and get her all cleaned up and weighed and then when you go to your room in a few minutes she's be brought in to you". Derek said, "we need to decide on a name", Penelope said,  
"how about you pick a name and I'll pick a name"?, he nodded his head and said, "that's fair".

Penelope said, "my choice isssssssss Caitlyn", Derek said, "ohhh I love that", he said, "and my choice isss Elisabeth", Penelope looked down at her daughter and said,  
"is that your name are you Caitlyn Elisabeth"?, the baby started moving around and fussing in her arms. Derek laughed and said, "she likes it, she likes it", they all laughed.

About half an hour later Penelope was smiling down at her daughter when Derek, Sarah and Jamie walked into the room, Derek put Jamie down on the bed and said, "now be easy buddy, she's only a few minutes old. Jamie leaned down and gently kissed her on the forehead and said, "widdle bee bee", Penelope said, "that's right, little baby, this is your sister Caitlyn Elisabeth".

Jamie smiled and said, "C C Catlwn"?, Derek kissed the top of his sos head and said, "that's right little man", Penelope said, "what do you think of your little sister Jamie"?, he clapped his hands and said, "her pwetty mommyyyyyy". Penelope kissed him on the forehead and said, "awwww thank you sweetie", he gently climbed up and sat down beside Penelope and put his hand on the baby and said, "luv ew Catlwn".

Sarah smiled and said, "she's beautiful", Derek said, "thanks Sarah", she said, "any time, now I have 2 grandchildren", Penelope wiped the tears away that were sliding down her cheek. Sarah said, "this is if it's okay that I claim her"?, Penelope said, "of course it's okay, we'd love it if you called her your grandaughter", Derek said, "absolutely".

Penelope said, "would you like to hold her"?, she nodded her head and said, "I'd love to", she handed the baby over and wrapped her arms around Jamie and said, "mommy loves you sooooo much". Jamie giggled and said, "I lub you to mommy", as Derek stood there looking around at his family he knew that even though it had been a rough start he had everything he ever wanted now and he would do anything to keep it.


End file.
